La face cachée de Lily Potter
by Mgn'G
Summary: Lily, de retour après 14 ans, ressuscitée par un mystérieux sorcier, rejoint à nouveau l'Ordre, sous un autre nom. Mais Severus se doute de quelque chose... Lui et Lily se trouvent vite pris dans une relation étrange.
1. Chapter 1

_Premier chapitre d'une fanfiction qui j'espère vous plaira =) Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf Elinore Frail…_

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues ^^ j'aimerais connaître vos avis…_

_J'ai mis M car il y'aura peut être des scènes osées par la suite…_

_J'ai déja quelques chapitres déja écrits donc la fic devrait être réuglièrement mise à jour._

_Mgn'G_

_Lily est de retour après 14 ans de présumée mort, ressuscitée par un mystérieux sorcier… elle reprend contact avec Albus Dumbledore et rejoint à nouveau l'Ordre, sous un autre nom. Mais Severus Snape se doute de quelque chose, Lui et Lily se retrouvent vite pris dans une relation étrange… mais que ce se passera-t-il quand il apprendra la vérité ?_

_..._

Chapitre 1.

- Je veux vous aider.

Sa voix était déterminée, ses mots sonnaient comme un ordre, que même sans son accord, elle participerait tout de même à cette guerre contre l'ennemi. Elle portait un tailleur noir s'arrêtant avant les genoux, un long chapeau noir recouvrait sa tête et une voilette cachait son visage. Elle était perchée sur de hauts talons soulignant la longueur de ses jambes fines et sensuelles. De temps en temps, elle tirait sur sa cigarette et inspirait longuement en suivant des yeux le trajet des volutes de fumé qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

- Qu'Est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas une des sbires de Lord Voldemort ? Je ne connais même pas votre identité… ma confiance peut être entière, mais, avant d'essayer de la garder, il faut d'abord l'acquérir. Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ?

- Je… Albus, il fut étonné de l'entendre prononcer son nom, vous croiriez à un canular, où vous penseriez que j'ai utilisé du poly nectar… sa voix s'éteignait peu à peu et finit en un murmure. Quant à Lord Voldemort, ce salaud ! Sa voix vibra d'une forte émotion, elle semblait contenir une immense colère et une tristesse infinie. Jamais je ne pourrai m'allier à cette ordure.. Il a brisé ma vie…à présent, il va payer.

Elle s'était mise à fumer pour se détendre, depuis qu'elle était revenue elle utilisait certaines substances pour oublier un peu de sa douleur. Sa voix était devenue plus rauque, ainsi personne ne l'avait reconnue. Mais Albus Dumbledore, lorsqu'il l'avait entendue parler pour la première fois, avec crû reconnaître dans cette voix rauque, le fantôme d'une voix morte depuis maintenant si longtemps…

Albus avait été intrigué par ses dernières paroles, elle avait éveillé sa curiosité, à présent, il était déterminé à savoir, coûte que coûte.

- Dites moi, s'il vous plaît…

Elle souleva sa voilette et il pût voir dans ses yeux une forte détermination, la crainte aussi, et un voile de tristesse.. Elle avait de beaux yeux… leur forme était familière à Albus… le visage d'Harry Potter et ses yeux s'imposèrent à ses yeux mais il chassa vite cette image…

Son visage avait l'air marqué par le temps et les souffrances, par le passé elle devait être très belle mais cette beauté malgré tout encore présente avait fait place à de nouvelles rides et creusé ses joues.

Elle enleva son chapeau et, surpris, il la vit enlever ce qui se révélait être une perruque blonde aux multiples boucles pour laisser apparaître une longue et épaisse chevelure rousse.

- Non…

Elle souleva ensuite ses paupières et, de deux coups rapides et habitués, elle enleva les lentilles bleues qu'elle portait, révélant ses yeux qui la trahiraient aux yeux de tous.

Albus chancela

Elle leva ensuite sa baguette prêt de son visage et jeta un sortilège informulé qui supprima quelques rides, fît apparaître ses traits plus familiers, remodelèrent la forme de son front et son menton et sa silhouette lui redevint familière, même si elle était plus maigre et marquée par les années

- Lily ! Non… c'est impossible…

Albus s'effondra sous le choc de cette apparition, cette femme que tout le monde croyait morte, la mère de son protégé qui vivait ici, à quelques étages de là ou ils se trouvaient, Lily Potter se trouvait en chair et en os dans son bureau.

- Albus ! Elle se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever, elle l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau et l'aida à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

- Mais comment ! Lily vous n'êtes pas morte ? Je n'ai jamais vu pareil phénomène.. Mais par quel miracle..

- ça, Albus, c'est une longue histoire…

...

- Nous avons un nouveau membre dans l'Ordre, une femme…

- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Minerva McGonagall

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire…

Severus arqua un sourcil

- Mais enfin, Albus !, s'écria Minerva en guise protestation, vous ne nous faites donc pas assez confiance ?

- Minerva, doutez vous de la confiance que j'accorde à chacun de vous deux ? Je sais qu'elle est digne d'avoir ma confiance… vous n'en douteriez pas si vous saviez qui elle est… mais, elle ne souhaite pas se révéler et je pense que ce serait très dangereux pour sa vie.

Minerva lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, un jour, il la rendrait folle avec tous ses secrets..

- Très bien, puisque tel est votre choix.. Sur ce, je m'en vais préparer mes cours. A plus tard, Severus, Albus. Elle sortit du bureau et les laissa en tête à tête. Elle ne doutait pas qu'Albus et Severus reparlerait de cette affaire après son départ, peut être pourrait t-elle extorquer quelques informations au Serpentard songea-t-elle avec un air rusé sur le visage.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me le dire

- Non, Severus.

- Je la connaît ?

- Severus, fit-il, menaçant.

- Très bien ! Très bien ! Je n'insisterai pas… Mais faites attention Albus, beaucoup d'alliés peuvent se révéler être des traitres.

- Sachez que votre motivation et la sienne sont les mêmes: l'amour.

Le regard de Severus se transforma en voile de tristesse et ses mains se firent tremblante, il paraissait soudain légèrement agité.

- Severus, n'avez-vous jamais songé à trouver l'amour dans les bras d'une autre femme ? Prononça très doucement Albus

- JAMAIS ! Comment osez vous… Albus ! Vous…

- Severus ne vous fâchez pas. Pourtant vous ne connaissez pas encore cette femme, je ne vous ai même pas encore dit le nom par lequel nous l'appellerons, et elle semble déjà bien attirer votre attention…

- Vous dépassez les bornes.

Albus s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il ne lui avait jamais dit mais, tout comme Harry, il le considérait parfois comme un fils.

- Un jour vous arriverez à oublier cette douleur qui vous emprisonne.

- Je chérie cette douleur car je la garde en moi comme un souvenir d'elle…

Une larme discrète roula sur sa joue et il détourna la tête.

...

La prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix eut lieu le mardi suivant, six jours après ces évènements. Lily fut introduite pendant cette séance, sous le faux nom de Clarissa Wallis qu'elle avait adopté à son retour dans le monde magique. Elle eut l'immense joie de revoir Remus et Sirius, devant eux son cœur ne fit qu'un bond, elle sursauta légèrement, ses mains tremblaient, elle aurait tant voulu serrer dans ses bras ses amis si chers à son cœur… Ils avaient tant souffert… Sirius à Azkaban à cause de cette ignoble vermine qu'était Peter, elle et James avaient été bien naïfs de lui accorder leur confiance. Sirius… elle avait lu ce qui c'était passé, il y'a quelques mois, dans les journaux. L'incident du ministère… Sirius était apparemment passé derrière l'arcade, tout le monde l'avait cru mort… Harry avait été le premier à entrer dans une douleur sans précédent, une rage folle emplissait son cœur… ceci lui avait été conté par Albus lors de leurs entretien. Mais, lui avait t-il dit, quelques jours plus tard Sirius était réapparu, sain et sauf… personne n'avait pu expliquer ce qui s'était passé… Sirius ne se souvenait même plus de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il lui avait fallu énormément d'effort pour se contenir et rester calme, elle devait rester tranquille, aimable, ne pas avoir l'air dérangée comme l'était son train de pensées à cet instant. C'était d'autant plus dur que l'Ordre se rassemblait au 12 Square Grimmaurd, maison des parents de Sirius, et Lily y avait passée quelques temps, après la mort des parents de Sirius; ils avaient tous vécus quelques semaines ici avant que Voldemort ne s'acharne à les poursuivre, ils y avaient vécu de très bon moments et Lily, en longeant les couloirs, avait l'impression d'entendre les voix des fantômes du passé lui chuchoter à l'oreille des paroles incompréhensibles.

Par la même occasion , elle avait pu faire la connaissance de membres qui n'étaient pas présents lorsqu'elle-même était entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix, juste après la fin de ses études à Poudlard, et revoir les anciens lui faisaient énormément de bien. Quel plaisir c'était de revoir ce grincheux de Fol-Œil, avec sa fameuse réplique: vigilance constante! Les Weasley, elle avait connu les frères de Molly Weasley, et leurs fils semblaient très bien connaître Harry…

Et puis elle avait eu la surprise de le revoir lui, son ami d'enfance, Severus Snape… en le voyant apparaître, elle avait jeté un regard effaré à Dumbledore, et tout de suite après elle avait entendu cette phrase dans sa tête _Nous en reparlerons après _elle avait acquiescé du regard tout en scrutant discrètement Severus. Quand elle était apparue, il l'avait regardé curieusement, il avait l'air intrigué et curieux, et en même temps mal à l'aise par sa présence. Peut-être que lui aussi se méfie de quelque chose à propos de moi… je me demande s'il en est de même pour Remus et Sirius, s'était t-elle dit.

Pendant les premières minutes, elle écoutait attentivement les dires de ses collègues, quand Severus parla, elle avait sursauté discrètement et tournée sa tête vers lui. Il avait vieilli, bien entendu, il avait gardé ses cheveux mi-longs et son allure austère, elle remarquait qu'il avait l'air aigri, marqué par les années. Lorsqu'ils étaient amis, il montrait toujours la meilleure partie de lui-même, celle qu'elle aimait, qu'il ne montrait qu'a elle. En l'écoutant parler, Lily s'était surprise à penser que sa voix était devenue très sexy… sensuelle, grave, imposante. Elle avait sentit le rouge lui monter au joues et chassé ses pensées de sa tête. Son regard s'était tourné vers un autre membre qui avait attiré son attention, quand elle était entrée dans la maison, il avait crû qu'elle était une femme facile et avait posé une main sur sa taille. Se retournant, elle l'avait fixée et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il avait reculé de trois pas et s'était pris les jambes dans le tapis. Elle lui avait lancé un sourire mi-méprisant mi-moqueur, elle était certaine qu'il n'oserait plus l'approcher. Par le passé, quiconque avait connu ses foudres évitait de l'énerver.

Elle avait aussi fait la connaissance d'une jeune membre, elle lui donnait à peu près vingt-cinq ans, malgré leurs différences d'âge, celles-ci s'entendraient bien, elle en était sure. Lily lui avait adressée la parole à la fin de la réunion, elle avait remarquée son teint rouge lorsqu'Albus l'avait complimentée pour son travail, et son envie de se cacher lorsque tout le monde s'était tournée vers elle. Lily la trouvait touchante et désirait la connaître davantage. Puisqu'on lui avait offert une deuxième vie, elle essaierait d'en profiter..

_Lily, sachez seulement que Severus est une des personnes les plus importantes dans la sécurité de Harry, et ce depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Un jour vous comprendrez pourquoi. _Cette phrase, Albus l'avait murmurée à Lily au moment ou ils sortaient de la pièce, d'une voix tellement basse que personne d'autre n'aurait pu l'entendre. Lily l'avait regardé avec étonnement et ses yeux étaient emplis de questionnements. Albus l'avait regardé catégoriquement, il ne lui en dirait pas plus pour l'instant.

Elles sortaient à présent du Square Grimmaurd, Lily habitait dans un quartier de Londres, dans un appartement spacieux et confortable. Après sa fuite, elle s'était rendue à Godric's Hollow, elle et James y avaient enterré, dans le petit jardin derrière la maison, un coffret rempli d'or, au cas où.. C'était sa seule ressource, elle n'avait pas été particulièrement enchantée de retourner dans cet endroit chargé de souvenirs mais elle y était obligée. Récupérer cet argent lui avait permis de reconstruire sa vie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle maintenant, de se retrouver dans cet endroit encore trop impersonnel, vide. Elle se tourna vers Elinore, la jeune brune.

- On va quelque part ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule ce soir…

- Humm ça me tente bien, un restaurant ça vous dit ?

Lily accepta et elles se rendirent dans un restaurant non loin du Square Grimmaurd, et c'est dans ce lieu que débuta leur amitié.

- Je suis française, je n'ai pas été à Poudlard… mais à Beaubatons, tu sais, Dumbledore est très impressionnant.. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas connu en tant que professeur. Vous l'êtes tous en fait.. Tu sais, j'ai du mal avec l'Ordre… combattre Tu-Sais-Qui me tient à cœur car ma famille a toujours été du coté de Dumbledore et contre le mal mais, tout ces sorciers, sorcières, les meilleurs du Royaume… c'est effrayant de collaborer avec vous !

- Vous ? Tu trouves que j'ai l'air impressionnante ? demanda Lily avec un sourire amusé, Je ne me mesure pas à leur niveau tu sais… et tu ne m'a pas encore vue à l'œuvre…

- Je pense que tu te sous estime. Tu à l'air d'une sorcière extrêmement brillante. Cela se voit… tu dégage de la puissance…

Lily toussota, s'interdit de rougir.

- Je t'assure que tu te trompe… mais bref, changeons de sujet. Donc tu es française ?

- Française, mais bilingue. Je voulais à tout pris partir de France, venir dans ce pays pour lequel j'éprouvais une vive attirance… Alors, il y'a deux ans, je suis partie pour Londres. Je ne connaissais personne, la seule adresse qu'on m'avait donnée, c'était celle du Chaudron Baveur. Alors je m'y suis rendue et, deux semaines après, je travaillais comme couturière dans une boutique de vêtements du chemin de traverse. Mais ce travail était ennuyeux, la patronne infecte et radine sur la paie ! Et puis un jour, j'étais dans un bar, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Kingsley…

- C'est lui qui t'a introduite dans l'Ordre ?

- Oui. Il a été formidable avec moi… sans lui je n'aurai jamais eu ce poste au ministère ! Mais.. Assez parlé de moi… et toi alors ? J'ai entendu dire que tu participais déjà à l'Ordre pendant la première guerre…

- Qui t'as dis ça ? Réagit brusquement Lily.

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai entendu qu'on parlait de toi en arrivant à la précédente réunion…

Lily eut peur, il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'on ne découvre son identité…

- Je n'étais pas dans l'ordre. Mais il est vrai que j'ai participé à la guerre… je n'aime pas trop parler de mon passé… sans vouloir t'offenser.

- Oh non pas du tout ! Cela ne regarde que toi… Elinore eut peur d'avoir offensée son ainée. Hé dis donc, tu en penses quoi, de ce Severus Snape ? Apparemment, il espionne chez Voldemort, pour Dumbledore, c'est un mangemort… Il est très intriguant… mystérieux, j'ai remarqué que lui et Sirius entretiennent une haine cordiale…

- Hmm Severus ? Son esprit se mit à divaguer à la seule écoute de son nom. Quelle étrange expérience ça avait été de le revoir… Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle éprouvait, ce qu'elle pensait à son égard. Avec le temps, l'odieuse injure dont il l'avait affublée en 5ème année, « sang de bourbe », lui avait semblée moins importante, il lui était arrivé pire chose…la mort de James… mais elle gardait toujours de la rancœur quand elle songeait que Severus était devenu un mangemort… Elle savait qu'il avait révélé la prophétie à son maître, elle était furieuse contre lui pour cela, il avait précipité sa perte et James et Elle était morts par son erreur. Mais en même temps, il avait été son meilleur ami pendant des années, elle ne pouvait renier les moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble… Sa surprise avait été grande lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était maintenant maitre des potions à Poudlard (quoi qu'elle n'est jamais doutée de son intelligence, de son indéniable talent ), membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait finalement choisi le bon coté… Il avait même reçu la protection de Dumbledore lors de la défaite de Voldemort…

Poudlard…il devait surement enseigner à Harry, se dit-elle, les yeux rêveurs et tristes. Harry, Harry, Harry songea-t-elle désespérément, comme j'ai tant envie de te revoir…

- Clarissa ?

- Oui ?

- Tu pensais à Snape?

- Non! Pourquoi tu dis Ça?

- Tu t'es mise à rêvasser des que j'ai prononcé son nom..et la façon dont tu t'empresse de répondre par la négative...

- Tu te fais des idées, dit Lily en souriant. Severus et bien... Je pense qu'il est dur de le cerner, de le comprendre si l'on ne le connait pas suffisamment...

- Et tu le connais suffisamment ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Humm fit Elinore avec un sourire coquin

- Shhht ! Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses…

- Tu sais, je suis sure qu'il serait ravit de coucher avec toi, si je peux me permettre, pendant la réunion je l'ai observé un moment et il posait un regard brulant sur ta très belle frimousse… tu n'as pas senti ?

- Ellie (elles en étaient maintenant venues aux familiarités), je crois que tu as trop bu, répondit Lily en lançant un regard noir à la bouteille de bourbon posée au centre de la table.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! A ce propos tu es célibataire ?

- Oui…

- Raison de plus pour avoir envie de déshabiller le maître des potions… je suis sure qu'il est très sexy sous sa couche de vêtements…

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce cher Sirius Black, d'après ce que j'ai pu observer…

- Toi, tu sais comment renvoyer les balles… mais tu es sure que tu ne veux vraiment pas..

- Je suis célibataire, oui, mais également veuve… ça suffit maintenant.

Ellie changea soudain de couleur, elle parût aussi un peu gênée. Comprenant qu'elle avait peut être été trop loin, elle ne reparla plus de sujets ayant attrait aux aventures amoureuses, n i à Severus Snape, ce qui enchanta Lily. Elles terminèrent leur repas en discutant de choses et d'autres, en finissant la bouteille aussi…

Lily était habituée, ironiquement, mais Ellie ne tenait pas l'alcool et quand elles sortirent du restaurant, elle du s'appuyer sur Lily pour éviter une mauvaise chute. Lily décida de raccompagner son amie chez elle. Elle demanda à celle-ci où elle logeait et elle lui répondit d'un ton endormit « Elizabeth Street » et Lily constata avec ennui qu'elle habitait non loin de l'Impasse du Tisseur, là ou habitait Severus autrefois… elle constata mentalement qu'il commençait à revenir un peu trop souvent au centre de ses pensées.

Elles tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue à l'allure misérable et Lily vit une silhouette sombre et familière marcher droit sur elles…


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant et, esperons, plus que le premier =)

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements...

Chapitre 2.

- Merde! Grinça Lily entre ses dents, quand on pense au loup…

- Tiens, tiens, que faites vous donc là, Wallis et… Frail ?

- Snape… Pourriez vous m'aider s'il vous plait ? Elle habite à quelques pas d'ici… répondit-Lily en guise de préambule.

Il regarda Ellie et haussa un sourcil, puis il aida Lily à la porter jusque chez elle.

Lily entra avec Ellie et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre pendant que Severus attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elinore s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Lily l'installa plus confortablement et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

- Un bisous…, marmonna la concernée.

Lily la regarda d'un œil amusée et songea qu'elle était encore tombée sur un drôle de phénomène. Elle se pencha vers elle et posa un baiser sur son front, elle enleva une mèche qui barrait son front, comme une mère veillant sur son enfant… Elle prit sur elle-même et évita de songer à son fils, ayant peur de craquer ici, tout de suite.

Elle descendit l'escalier, sortit en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Severus l'attendait. Lily se prépara mentalement à la conversation qui allait suivre.

- Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous, commença-t-il, les rues sont peu sures ici…

- Oh non, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, vous avez déjà perdu du temps en m'aidant avec Elinore…

- J'insiste.

Ce qui, Lily le comprit, voulait dire « ne discutez pas mes décisions » , dans le langage codé de Severus Snape…

- Bon, puisque vous le souhaitez…

- Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sans échanger un seul mot puis Severus rompit cet étrange silence:

- C'est étrange, j'ai le sentiment de vous connaître, et pourtant votre nom m'est inconnu. Je suis pourtant sûr et certain que vous avez fait vos études à Poudlard dans les années 70...

- Je… c'est exact mais il y'a tellement d'élèves, nous ne pouvons pas tous nous connaître, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Ils étaient à présent arrivés chez elle et Lily lança à sa demeure un regard de reconnaissance.

- Je pense que vous me mentez _Clarissa Wallis_. Je sais que vous vous cachez sous une fausse identité. Mais croyez moi, un jour je saurais pourquoi, et qui se cache sous ce beau masque…

Elle resta de marbre. Il la fit pivoter, la plaqua contre la porte et ses yeux obscurs rencontrèrent le bleu de ses lentilles. Lily se concentra de toutes ses forces et dévoila des barrières mentales aussi solides que du béton armé. Severus fut surpris, elle était une très bonne occlumens… comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien cette fois-ci, il rompit le contact avec son esprit.

- Qui vous a appris l'occlumencie ?

- On a tous nos secrets, fit-elle en faisant une moue coquine. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Elle tira son trousseau de clés de son sac et introduisit la clé de l'appartement dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit et elle sentit une main puissante qui la retenait par le bras.

Surprise, elle se retourna et vit Severus qui s'approchait d'elle. Encore… ils étaient si prêt l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine fraîche venir lui chatouiller le visage.

Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser mais il se ravisât, paru se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il recula et s'évanouit dans la nuit en murmurant: bonne nuit…

…...

Severus Snape était à présent chez lui, installé confortablement dans un vieux fauteuil qu'il affectionnait, il pensait à cette femme qui le troublait tellement… mais pourquoi le faisait-elle donc autant penser à Lily…

Severus se servit un verre de whisky et se prit à rêver…elle avait vraiment de très jolies jambes…et sa voix…elle lui rappelait tant…elle devrait se colorer les cheveux en roux, les laisser pousser… elle devrait me laisser pénétrer chez elle…

- Raah ! Obsédé ! Se traita-t-il. Il posa son verre sur une table et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il était brûlant. Il cogitait trop…

Il se redressa et alla choisir un livre sur les nombreuses étagères qui ornaient les murs de sa maison, puis après quelques minutes où il eu dut mal à se concentrer, revoyant toujours dans sa tête le spectacle de la jeune femme escaladant les marches de son perron, dandinant inconsciemment des fesses, se pencher en laissant apparaître la naissance de ses seins pour trouver ses clés dans son sac qui lui allait à ravir… il finit pourtant par arriver à ne voir que les mots imprimés sur les pages qui défilaient sous ses doigts, et il s'enfonça lentement dans sa lecture pour n'émerger que quelques heures plus tard…

…...

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil qui lui donnait parfois des airs de vieux monarques. Sa mine affichait un air profondément concentré, il semblait complétement absorbé par le train de pensées qui défilait dans sa tête.

Il se souvenait de ce fameux soir où il était revenu 16 ans en arrière…

_- C'est bien moi qui ait été enterrée dans cette tombe ou repose James, ou mon nom est gravé sur la pierre froide… _

_Tout cela va vous paraître si surréaliste… Albus, lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais allongée au dessus du sol, dans le cimetière. Il faisait nuit noire… un homme se tenait devant moi…_

_**Elle tourna la tête et vit la tombe ouverte, profanée. Un cercueil était encore enseveli. Juste à coté se dressait une sépulture, une plaque de marbre blanc sur laquelle on pouvait lire JAMES POTTER - LILY POTTER avec leurs dates en dessous de chacun d'eux.**_

_**Une larme roula sur sa joue. Une seule. En mémoire de son amour perdu. James… mort. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle plus avec lui ? Elle devait y retourner…**_

_**- Pourquoi… murmura-t-elle, la voix cassée..**_

_**- Tu es très puissante, ma jolie… Tu as encore tellement de chose à réaliser… Je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir un spécimens pareil ! Les rituels des Anciens sont vraiment très utiles… Et ses imbéciles qui croient qu'on ne peut pas ressusciter un mort…Tu es vraiment ma plus belle réussite, d'habitude il leur manque une chose, où ils deviennent débile, mais toi tu es… intacte !**_

_**- James…. James…**_

_**- Oh cet idiot ? Bon, je reconnaît qu'il était lui aussi très puissant, mais franchement, il ne m'aurait servit à rien, et rien ne vaut le plaisir d'une compagnie aussi charmante dit-il en la détaillant d'un regard brillant de désir.**_

_**Lily détourna la tête et n'eut même pas la force de pleurer… elle aurait voulu se suicider… elle était maintenant entre les mains d'un homme qui lui semblait fou…**_

_- Et puis ensuite, toutes ses années où j'ai du vivre avec cet être qui me retenait prisonnière… malgré moi j'avoue m'être attachée à lui et avoir tissé des liens avec cet être…_

_Lorsque j'ai appris que Voldemort était de retour, j'ai cherché par tous les moyens à m'enfuir de chez lui. Plusieurs fois j'ai failli réussir mais… il m'a arrête à temps. Et j'ai du subir sa fureur. Et puis un jour, il est tombé malade, j'ai du le soigner, m'occuper de lui, il pensait qu'il m'intéressait sincèrement mais j'ai… j'ai trompé son cœur pour arriver à mes fins. _

_**Elle posa délicatement un linge mouillé sur son front pour faire baisser sa température, il prit sa main et la serra, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas prêt de partir… Elle lui lança un sourire. Faux-cul, pensa-t-elle. Puis elle sortir de la pièce en lui disant ses deux mots « je reviens ». Il la regarda sortir. Lily se précipita dans la chambre qu'elle utilisait parfois, quand elle n'était pas obligée de dormir avec l'autre, et elle vérifia que toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes. Au cas ou le transplanage ne marcherait pas, elle avait prévu un portoloin… Pourvu que ça marche se dit-elle. Elle sortit de la chambre avec son sac contenant toutes ses affaires, réduit grâce à un simple reducto qu'elle avait pu jeter en sortant de la zone délimitée qui l'empêchait de faire de la magie. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre les marches de l'escalier que, grâce à dieu, elle pouvait atteindre sans qu'il la voit passer devant sa chambre. Puis elle entendit le bruit de chaussures qui craquent sur le vieux plancher.**_

_**- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Tu comptais t'en aller ? Profiter du fait que je sois malade… décidément, vous êtes bien trop naïf, vous les sorciers, tu es A MOI, A MOI, entends-tu ? Jamais tu ne quitteras cette maison, jamais dit-il en insistant bien sur les dernières syllabes.**_

_**- Dois-je rappeler que vous-même êtes un sorcier ? Ah non c'est vrai, vous vous prenez pour un cas à part, au dessus de tout le monde. Et bien j'ai le plaisir de pouvoir enfin vous dire ce simple mot: ADIEU.**_

_**Et elle dévala les escaliers à toute allure, elle l'entendit la suivre avec quelques difficultés. Il jurait et prit du retard sur elle en vérifiant toutes les marches d'escaliers à mesure qu'il les descendait. Lily ouvrit la porte de la maison, la claqua à toute volée. Il était juste derrière elle et reçut comiquement la porte en plein visage, il alla s'écraser par terre mais sa volonté était telle qu'il se releva presque aussitôt.**_

_**Lily courait, courait, elle n'avait presque plus de souffle et sa respiration était saccadée, violente, mais elle ne voulait pas échouer alors qu'elle était si prête du but.**_

_**Soudain elle le sentit tout prêt derrière elle, cette course lui prenait beaucoup d'effort mais il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il prit son élan, rassembla toute ses forces et se jeta sur elle. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe mouillée. Elle essaya de se dégager mais il lui tint les poignets. Elle prit sa tête et l'embrassa. Heureux, il répondit à son baiser quand il sentit qu'elle le mordait. Il hurla de douleur et la lâcha. Elle en profita pour se dégager de lui et se releva. **_

_**Juste à coté se tenait un bucher ou des piles de bois étaient empilées. Lily prit une palette, elle comptait s'en servir comme une arme s'il tentait à nouveau de s'approcher d'elle. Il se releva, il saignait de la bouche et était en piteuse état, sa maladie n'arrangeant rien. Lily lui lança un regard de défi.**_

_**- Si tu approches…**_

_**Il ne l'écouta pas et s'élança sur elle.**_

_**- Lily… arggh**_

_**Lily, en le voyant s'approcher, avait mis sa menace à exécution. Elle comptait juste l'assommer pour qu'il la lâche, qu'elle puisse s'enfuir… Mais quand elle abattit la palette sur son crâne, elle vit le sang gicler sur elle et s'écouler sur son vieux visage. Elle aperçu alors les clous qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant, les clous qui ornaient la palette…**_

_**Elle recula, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ses genoux s'étaient dérobés sous lui et il la regardait d'un air empli de colère et de tristesse. Il s'effondra sur le dos et elle s'accroupit à ses cotés, sachant qu'à présent il ne pourrait plus rien contre elle…**_

_**- Désolée, murmura-t-elle…**_

_**Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et écouta son cœur cesser de battre. Elle ferma ses paupières et se releva, elle ne versa pas de larmes, il n'y eut aucun cri. Elle partit sans se retourner et, à quelques kilomètres de là, elle put sentir qu'elle quittait cette bulle dans laquelle la magie lui était prohibée.**_

_Sa voix se brisa._

_- Croyez moi, si j'avais pu je serais revenue avant… Mais à cette période ma volonté s'est décuplée, Je ne pouvais pas supporter que Voldemort soit de nouveau là, en chair et en os, pouvant un jour ou l'autre toucher mon fils, s'en prendre à sa vie une nouvelle fois…_

_- Lily, Harry a subit beaucoup d'épreuves et vécut beaucoup d'aventures mais… nous nous sommes assurés que sa vie ne soit jamais atteinte…_

_- Nous ?_

_Albus avait surtout songé à Severus en disant cela, mais il savait que ce secret ne devait pas être révélé…_

_- Je ne suis pas le seule qui tienne à la vie d'Harry, vous savez…_

_Lily, je suppose que vous comprenez qu'il serait risqué qu'il sache…_

_- Je le sais, dit Lily avec une pointe de tristesse. J'aimerais quand même pouvoir le voir de temps en temps, même si je ne pourrai pas lui dire.. Combien je l'aime._

_- Il le sait, votre sacrifice était à l'image de vos sentiments._

_Il s'approcha d'elle et releva sa tête en touchant délicatement son menton. Il lui adressa un sourire et la prit dans ses bras, comme il l'aurait fait pour réconforter la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans la masse de cheveux du vieil homme. Il tapota doucement son dos en signe de réconfort puis ils se séparèrent, Lily fit quelques pas et reprit d'une voix douce:_

_- Albus, je veux que vous soyez certain… que vous ne croyiez pas à une imposture, il y'a un moyen de prouver mon retour…Tout ceci… n'est pas un cauchemar ou… ou même un rêve. Expecto Patronum ! Elle leva sa baguette et du bout de celle-ci surgit un mince filet argenté qui se transforma en une magnifique biche. Albus la regarda, ému car il pensait au patronus que pouvait créer Severus, exactement identique à celui-ci. La biche le regarda un instant, intriguée, et alla s'enfuir par la fenêtre, sauter par-dessus les nuages et conquérir la lune._

_La biche, reine du Cerf, innocente que tu es, tu as de la chance de n'être qu'un rêve… Oh James… Harry… pensât-elle_

_Son regard se voila et elle le leva vers Albus qui lui transmit un regard empli de confiance et de certitude. Elle quitta le bureau sans un bruit, ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot, bouleversés par tant d'émotions._

Albus cessa de remuer ses souvenirs, qu'il n'avait pas mis dans son illustre pensine, pour une fois, lorsqu'il entendit une voix le ramener sur terre.

- Albus ! Albus !

- C'était la voix dure - mais qui conservait cependant une certaine douceur - du professeur McGonagall qui prononçait son nom. Albus posa son regard sur ses lèvres qu'il voyait remuer. Il les fixa d'un air gourmand.

Minerva rougit sous ce regard qu'elle aimait tant voir, même s'il était rare…

- Hmm que disiez vous ma chère ?

- Albus je m'assurait que tout allait bien, vous avez l'air tellement préoccupé ces temps-ci…

- Ces préoccupations ne sont que les divagations d'un vieil homme, dit-il en l'observant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune qu'il abandonna l'instant d'après. Minerva avait les cheveux à demi détachés, seulement retenus lâchement au niveau de la nuque par un peigne surmonté d'une véritable émeraude. Elle a toujours aimé cette couleur qui symbolise pourtant la maison Serpentard se dit-il, mais elle lui va si bien… Peut être a-t-elle aimée un Serpentard naguère, et porte t-elle cette couleur en son souvenir, pensa-t-il.

- Vous êtes très jolie ce soir, Minerva, quelque chose de prévu ?

- Non dit-elle, en abandonnant son air sévère qu'elle instant, elle rougit sous le compliment et détourna son regard.

- Ah Minerva, toutes ces années passées à vous occuper à Poudlard.. Ces vieux murs ne vous oublieront pas.

- Mais il en est de même pour vous ! Et même bien au-delà…

- Oh mais j'ai assez vécu, j'ai vu à peu prêt toutes les choses qui m'intéressaient dans ce monde…

- Oh Albus ne parlez pas ainsi, pas comme si, comme si vous alliez nous quitter…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, pas encore en tout cas. Albus lui adressa un sourire rassurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à tous ! Me revoici donc pour un troisième chapitre... qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres =) (je radote...). Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, vos reviews... c'est important pour moi =)**

**Kritari: Merci beaucoup! =) j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. J'ai remarqué aussi qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfictions sur eux... c'est d'ailleurs un peu ça qui m'a poussée à en écrire une xD**

**E: Merci pour ton soutien... ma fidèle et meilleure lectrice =D**

Chapitre 3.

Le regard fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, installée confortablement dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de chocolat chaud - qui remplaçait l'alcool qu'elle prenait habituellement - dans les mains; Lily se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis bien des années…

Elle venait de passer une bonne soirée avec sa toute nouvelle amie, puis… il y'avait eu cet étrange échange entre Severus et elle… échange qu'elle avait apprécié malgré elle.

Et elle l'avait senti si tendu… il l'avait plaquée contre la porte et la soirée avait bien failli se finir par quelques ballets de langues improvisés…

- J'aurais bien aimé ça… oh Lily reprend toi ! Depuis quand tu fantasmes sur Severus Snape ? Rappelle toi… rappelle toi… s'il savait qui tu es réellement, réagirais t-il comme cela ? Peut être qu'il s'approcherai de moi en me crachant « Sang de Bourbe » à la figure…

Ou pas, pensa-t-elle.

- Si j'avais au moins Harry auprès de moi…

_C'était le lendemain de son retour. Elle avait décidé de se camoufler, de changer d'apparence et elle arpentait les rues de Londres comme un fantôme dans ce décor haut en couleurs._

_Elle marchait, puis se trouva dans une rue familière.. Elle avança un peu et lu l'enseigne de l'imposant édifice qui se dressait devant elle; le Chaudron Baveur. Retour dans le monde magique, pensa-t-elle avec émotion. _

_Elle entra et, observa rapidement les personnes présentes dans le bar. Mais elle n'était pas venue pour ça. Elle se dirigea vers le mur qui lui permettrait d'atteindre le fameux chemin de traverse emprunté par tous les sorciers d'Angleterre au moins une fois dans leur vie._

_Elle se retrouva vite de l'autre coté et observa avec fébrilité le spectacle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux; des dizaines de boutiques de sorcellerie, des gens vêtus de capes, de chapeaux pointus, des gobelins, tout le monde magique défilait sous ses yeux… Il y'avait beaucoup d'enfants, d'adolescents, surement des élèves déjà inscrits ou futurs élèves de Poudlard. Elle se rappela qu'il ne restait qu'une semaine avant Septembre, avant la reprise des cours…_

_Elle resta plantée là plusieurs minutes, à observer ce petit monde, puis elle se reprit et s'avança le long de la rue. Elle s'arrêta devant une librairie qui n'était pas là avant, elle avait toujours adoré les livres, tourner les pages d'un livre neuf, sentir la Magie que renfermait un manuscrit de plusieurs siècles d'âge…_

_Elle entra et caressa les couvertures du bout des doigts, comme s'ils étaient des objets précieux. Elle en prit un entre ses mains, Le Grand Livre des Potions, elle avait toujours adoré en faire… Elle le feuilleta un peu et entendit un groupe de personnes entrer dans la boutique. C'était des adolescents. Il y'avait là une jeune fille pourvue d'une épaisse chevelure, un grand garçon roux et un deuxième, brun aux cheveux indisciplinés, avec des lunettes rondes et il semblait être la réincarnation de…_

_- Oh mon dieu souffla Lily dans un murmure._

_Elle se cacha derrière un rayon et elle crût qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler sur ses joues, comme un rideau de pluie. Elle sentit en même temps sourire, elle était à la fois heureuse de le voir enfin, et triste parce qu'ils avaient perdus toutes ses années, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler qu'elle était sa mère et le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, parce que son père était mort alors qu'elle avait la chance d'être revenue et de pouvoir contempler son fils, même si c'était de loin…_

_Elle risqua un œil, et ne vit plus les trois jeunes gens. Paniquée, elle songea qu'elle avait attendue trop longtemps et que maintenant ils étaient partis, que peut être elle ne le reverrait plus jamais…_

_- Euh… excusez moi._

_Lily sursauta, lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains et poussa un petit cri, sous le coup de la surprise._

_- Oh excusez moi ! Je vous ai fait peur… Harry ramassa le livre et le tendit à Lily qui ne savait même plus si elle avait une voix._

_Harry regarda avec étonnement cette femme qu'il pensait avoir déjà vue quelque part…_

_- Harry… Harry Potter je suppose ?_

_- Lui-même dit Harry, habitué à ce qu'on le reconnaisse…_

_- Vous ressemblez énormément à votre père… j'ai très bien connu vos parents vous savez… Clarissa Wallis se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main._

Lily sourit à ce doux souvenir, il lui avait posé quelques questions sur elle et James par la suite, comment elle les avait connus… Lily en avait profité pour les glisser que leur amour pour leur fils était inexprimable tant il était fort. Elle lui avait glissé discrètement qu'elle était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis quelques temps, de nouveau.

Harry avait prit les livres dont il avait besoin, ses amis étaient pressés car ils voulaient visiter la récente boutique des frères du garçon roux.

_- Et bien j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt, avait-il dit en lui tendant la main._

_- A très bientôt… mon fils avait-elle murmuré au moment ou elle le voyait s'éloigner dans la rue._

Lily monta ensuite se coucher. Dans ce grand appartement, vide, seule…

Elle se faufila dans les draps et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle rêva. Elle rêva qu'elle était en cours de potions, et que son professeur était… Severus. C'était la fin du cours et la sonnerie retentissait dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle se dépêcha de noter les devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours. Elle était une élève studieuse et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'emmener beaucoup trop de choses dans son sac, elle réussit néanmoins à le fermer. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand son sac se déchira. Son contenu s'étala par terre. Elle jura et s'apprêtait à le ramasser quand elle entendit une voix rauque et sensuelle dire derrière elle: laisser cela, nous n'en aurons pas besoin pour les heures à venir… Elle entendit l'homme se rapprocher d'elle, encore plus et venir se coller tout contre elle….

Lily ne sut pas comment son rêve ce serait terminé car elle se réveilla à se moment là, perturbée, elle jura après elle-même et se rendit compte qu'elle devenait obsédée par son ex-ami… Elle dut tout de même admettre que ce rêve l'avait émoustillée… Elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller mais ne put chasser les pensées peu chastes qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête…

Qui sait ? Se dit-elle, peut être pourrais-je refaire ma vie avec Severus… Il ne m'a pas l'air indifférent… _Et tu ne lui ai pas indifférente_, ajouta sa conscience.

...

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle faisait partie de l'Ordre mais cette activité ne l'occuperait pas à plein temps, et ne la ferait pas vivre. Malgré l'argent qu'elle avait en réserve, elle était décidée à retrouver un emploi, pouvoir gagner sa vie, renouer des relations, Lily était motivée à redémarrer sa vie, puisque, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle était sortie de Poudlard en ayant obtenue des optimales à toutes les matières qu'elle avait passé à ses A.S.P.I.C.S, elle pouvait donc à peu prêt s'engager dans toutes sortes de carrières… Mais avant de disparaitre, elle et James avaient étés Auror, mais peu de personnes le savaient. Lily aimait beaucoup ce métier et il correspondait tellement au fait qu'elle souhaitait combattre le mal, ce mal qui avait tant gâché sa vie.

Elle décida d'aller voir Albus pour voir s'il pouvait peut être intercéder en sa faveur pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau exercer sans que son identité ne soit révélée.

Elle entra dans sa cheminée, qu'elle avait auparavant connectée au réseau de cheminette. Elle lança la poudre de cheminette en lançant « Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore ! ». Elle s'en voulait d'arriver à l'improviste mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre solution. Elle n'avait pas entrer dans le bureau de Severus non plus… Rah ! Encore lui !

- Lily ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir…! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Lily sortit de l'âtre et épousseta ses vêtements.

- Eh bien Albus, je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas… m'aider à trouver un emploi.

- Vous voulez redevenir Auror ?

- Oui.

- Bien, voila qui a le mérite d'être clair. Je pourrai peut être arranger ça… mais sans dévoiler votre identité, il vous faudra donc repasser les tests pour être acceptée dans l'élite.

- Cela ne me pose aucun problème. Vous êtes sur que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde, mon enfant. Je suis heureux que vous repreniez votre vie en main ainsi.

- Merci Albus, je suis heureuse que vous soyez là.

- Vous auriez réussi sans moi. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles lorsque j'en aurai fait part au ministère. Nous en reparlerons avec Kingsley.

- Bien.

- Oh Severus, je ne vous avais pas entendu parler, entrez donc, mon ami.

Merde, se dit Lily.

- Bonjour… fit-il en la fixant.

- Bonjour, Severus. Albus, je ne vais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps…

- Oh, vous partez déjà ? lança Severus d'un ton narquois Mais au fond de lui, il ne voulait réellement pas qu'elle parte…

- Oui je pars… nous nous reverrons à la prochaine réunion, je suppose. Albus, Severus.

Elle s'engagea dans la cheminée et quelques instants après, elle était disparue. Severus l'avait regardé partir avec regrets et, Albus qui l'observait du coin de l'œil avait vu l'attitude de son meilleur agent.

Severus continuait de fixer la cheminée comme si ce qu'il souhaitait allait réapparaitre.

- Severus ? Demanda Albus avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Oui ? Répondit Severus, toujours dans les nuages.

- Severus, vous êtes amoureux mon ami !

Severus se tourna violemment.

- NE ME DITES PAS CELA ! JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. AM… GRR !

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier et sortit du bureau.

Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, qui était perché sur un globe terrestre posé sur le bureau, regarda son maître d'un air réprobateur.

- Oh, il s'en remettra.. Je n'ai fais que lui dire la vérité, après tout.

...

Severus arriva à son premier cours de la journée, cours commun avec les Gryffondors et Serpentards de 6ème année, comme par hasard, en plus de devoir encaisser les propos insultants de Dumbledore, il allait devoir voir la sale gueule de Potter… et ses yeux… si _verts_… si _beaux_…

Il entra dans la classe en claquant la porte, furieux, et à son habitude, il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux sur cette bande d'ignare à qui il était obligé d'enseigner.

Le cours se déroula sous la mauvaise humeur de Severus, le cours fut magistrale, les élèves tentaient de prendre des notes en suivant le flot ininterrompue de parole de Severus. ils ne s'entrainèrent pas jusqu'à cet instant.

- Notre dernier cours comportait sur les sortilèges informulés. Nous allons voir si vous vous êtes entrainés comme je vous l'ai imposé. Remettez vous en groupe, comme la dernière fois. Oh non, Malefoy, Potter, mettez vous ensembles. Ils firent comme il l'avait demandé et les yeux d'Harry lançaient des éclairs. Draco, lui, avait hâte de pouvoir le ridiculiser, ou l'envoyer valser.

Snape passait dans les rangs et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques désagréables, d'enlever des points aux Gryffondors à la grande joie des Serpentards. Il s'en prit même à Neville qui trembla tellement lorsqu'il tenta d'attaquer son partenaire, qu'au lieu de le viser lui, il visa Snape qui se trouvait à coté. Severus bascula en arrière et atterrit par terre, sur les fesses. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Draco avait tenté de jeter des sorts handicapants à Harry qui les avait heureusement évités à chaque fois grâce à son charme du bouclier. Il avait cependant du mal à rester assez concentré pour que les sortilèges soient totalement informulés.

Snape vint les voir et provoqua Harry, lui rappelant ô combien sa célébrité ne lui assurait pas l'intelligence et la maîtrise de la magie, qu'il avait la tête aussi gonflée qu'une montgolfière… Draco était très amusé de tout cela. Harry, lui resta calme pour une fois, il savait que l'ancien Maître des Potions ferait tout pour déclencher sa colère, afin de le satisfaire. Mais Harry, n'était pas décidé à lui faire plaisir. Severus revint à son bureau, déçu.

Stupide gosse ! Pensa-t-il, si je ne peux même plus me satisfaire en le provoquant… _Ah Clarissa Wallis, que m'avez-vous _donc_ fait ?_

Vingt-minutes plus tard, le cours était fini pour le plus grand soulagement de tous. Severus partit dans ses appartements, il n'avait plus cours avant deux heures, il avait alors tout le temps de réfléchir…

...

**Voila =D un chapitre un peu plus court et je pense de moins bonne qualité que le deuxième mais qui j'espère vous donnera envie de lire la suite =)**

**A très bientot pour le chapitre 4 !**

**Mgn'G**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, amis lecteurs =D régalez vous (ou pas ) avec ce chapitre plutot centré sur Severus/Lily (bon en même temps vous me direz ,toute la fic l'est... mais tachons de ne pas contredire une auteur un peu folle sur les bords xD).**

**Je remercie toute personne m'ayant laissé des commentaires, qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes et favoris... être encouragé donne toujours plus de motivations pour écrire (pardonnez moi si je ne répond pas à tout le monde ).**

**Kamala1: Héhé tu auras les réponses à tes questions en temps voulu =) je te laisse imaginer ^^ La Belle et la Bête ? Ah oui mais c'est toi qui l'a écrite ! j'avais lu le chapitre quand tu l'avais posté (honte à moi je n'ai pas posté de commentaires mais je te promet de réparer mon erreur) j'espère que tu vas continuer parce que j'avais beaucoup aimé. Mais bon je comprend pour les études, ( épreuves anticipées du BAC dans moins d'un mois =S ) et l'inspiration... avant je n'arrivais pas à finir mes fic, et puis avec celle-ci j'ai eu le déclic ^^**

**MonnyAngie: Merci pour ton commentaire =) Je peux comprendre que tu ne voies pas Severus comme un homme qui pleure (bien qu'il le fait dans ses souvenirs...) mais bon pour moi Lily fait ressortir un coté de lui que l'on ne verrait pas sinon...****  
><strong>

**...**

Chapitre 4.

_6 jours après_

- C'est parfait, Mrs Wallis, dit Kingsley en lui tendant ses résultats avec un sourire. Vous avez réussi tout nos tests avec une facilité remarquable. Vous êtes vraiment très impressionnante je dois dire… j'ai hâte de voir ce que faire équipe avec vous donnera.

- Merci à vous… et encore merci, Albus, encore une fois j'ignore ce que je ferais sans vous !

- Vous auriez trouver un moyen pour arriver à vos fins, vous êtes une jeune femme pleine de ressource.

Lily estima qu'à 38 ans, le terme jeune ne lui convenait plus tout à fait mais ne dit rien.

- Bon et bien, allons-y.

Les trois sorciers étaient attendus au 12, Square Grimmaurd pour la nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre. Etant donné qu'ils s'étaient rejoint pour clore les clauses du contrat de Lily, et son officialisation en tant qu'Auror, ils avaient décidé de partir ensemble pour le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ils s'engagèrent l'un après l'autre dans la cheminée qui devait les conduire dans la maison des Black, à Londres.

Ils arrivèrent au Square l'instant d'après. Bon nombres de membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà arrivés et installés dans la vaste salle à manger qui servait de salle de réunion.

Lily s'installa à coté de Sirius. Qui était en face de Severus. Les deux s'échangeait des regards haineux et Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder alternativement Sirius, et Lily.

A la gauche de Lily, vint s'asseoir Remus. Lily se sentit heureuse d'être entourée de ceux qu'elle considérait toujours comme de grands amis, parmi les meilleurs. Mais savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur dire, leur faire comprendre qu'elle était en vie… cela la rendait tout simplement malheureuse. Le pire était quand elle songeait que si elle s'était échappée plus tôt de chez l'autre, elle aurait pu faire sortir Sirius d'Azkaban. Elle s'en voulait pour ça même si elle savait qu'elle avait tout mis en œuvre sans succès jusqu'à ce fameux jour…

La réunion se passa comme les autres, il y eut une récolte d'informations, l'annonce du décès de moldus, et même de quelques sorciers, nouvelles victimes de Voldemort.

Severus fit son rapport, Voldemort cherchait toujours à atteindre Harry, bien entendu… Le cœur de Lily se serra à cette idée et malheureusement pour elle Severus la regarda au moment ou il dit ça, et elle devait avoir une mine désespérée car il la regarda curieusement.

Ellie était là elle aussi, elle semblait avoir bien récupérée de la veille malgré sa cuite mémorable, Lily la soupçonna d'avoir utilisée une potion pour se remettre d'aplomb. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complique auquel la brune répondit avec joie.

Lily étendit ses jambes et entra en contact avec une autre paire de pieds… _Ouups. _Snape lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle rougit et détourna la tête, se concentra ailleurs.

Elle regarda le professeur McGonagall qui était en train de parler. Elle n'avait pas changée… Celle-ci avait été son professeur de métamorphose, quand elle était encore à Poudlard. Lily avait toujours aimée cette professeur qui était très intelligente, elle savait transmettre la passion de son art… Mais bien sûr, son professeur préféré avait toujours été Horace Slughorn… d'ailleurs elle se demanda pourquoi il ne faisait pas partie de l'ordre.

Elle regarda Albus. Qui regardait Minerva. D'un air bizarre d'ailleurs… elle se demanda s'il ne se tramait pas quelque chose entre eux deux. Il posa son regard sur elle et, elle fit un trajet de regard appuyé entre Minerva et lui, puis elle lui fit un sourire. Le vieux sorcier rougit dans sa barbe et retourna à la contemplation de sa directrice adjointe.

Lily posa son regard sur Tonks, une jeune auror métamorphage qui semblaient en pincer sur Remus. Lily aurait voulu secouer son ami, lui dire de ne pas attendre, de saisir cette opportunité…

_Puisque nous travaillerons ensemble, j'aurais tout le temps de la conseiller_, pensa Lily.

- Albus, avec le retour de Voldemort, de plus en plus d'enfants nés moldus quittent les écoles de sorcelleries, il faut les en empêcher, Poudlard est la meilleure protection pour eux…

- J'y ai déjà pensé Minerva, Hagrid et Fleur vont s'assurer qu'un maximum d'élèves nés-moldus partis de Poudlard récemment reviendront y poursuivre leurs études.

Et dire que quand nous étions enfants, Severus m'avait dit qu'être né moldue ne faisait aucune différence.. Songea Lily en écoutant les propos de ces collègues.

La réunion finit une heure plus tard et Albus prit Severus et Lily à part.

- J'aimerais que vous partiez en mission… tous les deux, juste pour quelques heures, disons.. Mercredi…

- Albus, ce serait peut être trop dangereux pour Mrs Wallis…

- Je ne pense pas déceler la moindre trace de prévoyance ou d'inquiétude dans votre attitude, Snape. Essayerez vous de vous débarrasser de moi ? En ce cas je m'efforcerai du contraire.. Fit-elle.

- Vous ne manquez pas de toupet…

- Et vous, vous êtes hypocrite ! Dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

- Cela suffit, dit-Albus, leur rappelant ainsi sa présence.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux leurs regards vers lui.

- Bon… je ne crains que Voldemort pratique des sortes de rituels de magie noire, très avancée… dans une forêt située en plein Pays de Galles… je crois que vous la connaissez Severus, j'ai mes raisons de croire qu'une de nos anciennes membres de l'Ordre ait disparue là bas… j'aimerais que vous alliez y faire un tour.

- Monsieur le directeur, je pourrai m'y rendre seul.

- Severus, cela suffit.

Lily lui adressa un sourire vainqueur.

Il regarda le plafond et lui fit sa plus belle grimace.

Lily partit et rejoignit Elinore qui l'attendait.

Severus se tourna vers Albus et lui lança entre ses dents serrées:

- Vous le faites exprès ?

Severus leva les bras au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Severus grinça des dents et partit dans un mouvement de capes tourbillonnantes…

Lily et Elinore étaient encore sur le pas de la porte quand elles entendirent Sirius les héler.

- Mesdames… cela vous plairait-il de passer le reste de la soirée en notre noble compagnie ? Il fit son sourire le plus charmeur. Dieu que rester dans cette maison pendant des jours et des mois l'agaçait… il avait ces amis bien sûr mais la liberté lui manquait tellement… Et puis il avait remarqué cette nouvelle, une jolie brune dont il aurait aimé faire le bonheur s'il avait été plus jeune…

Les deux jeunes femmes acceptèrent. Lily ne le montra pas mais elle était ravie de cette proposition… Passer une soirée en compagnie de Sirius et Remus ! Que cela lui avait manqué… les soirées en compagnie de James et ses deux meilleurs amis, où souvent elle invitait quelques copines et ils faisaient les fous, profitaient de leur jeunesse jusqu'à l'ivresse…

Il y'avait aussi les Weasley, Fleur Delacour et Nymphadora Tonks. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée, à manger les petits plats de Molly Weasley, quelqu'un mit même de la musique et ils dansèrent. Lily dansa un tango avec Sirius. Ils l'avaient fait auparavant.

- C'est fou ce que vous me rappelez… Lily Potter dansait comme ça… elle avait la même allure que vous, la même façon de se mouvoir.. Fit-il en la regardant avec des yeux nostalgiques et rendus tristes par la perte de son meilleur ami et de celle qu'il avait considéré comme sa meilleure amie.

_Cela commence vraiment à être dangereux _pensa Lily, _lui aussi s'y met ! Si tu ne fais pas attention, ma petite, bientôt tu sera démasquée…_

Cette fois-ci, Lily veilla à ce qu'Elinore ne force pas trop sur l'alcool, elle n'avait pas envie de retomber sur Snape… quoi que, se dit elle, ta libido est en berne ma pauvre chérie. Oh mais arrête de penser à cela ! Se sermonna-t-elle.

La soirée fut néanmoins vite finie, et les deux amies rentrèrent chacune chez elle. En marchant, Lily croisa un homme, de loin, elle crût reconnaitre Severus… et se sermonna une nouvelle fois !

_Tu es amoureuse de lui_, dit sa conscience.

Sous le choc, Lily s'arrêta net.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai lâcha-t-elle.

_Et si…_, dit une voix dans sa tête…

...

Le mercredi suivant, Lily rejoint Severus dans son bureau des cachots de Poudlard.

- Bonsoir, Mlle Willis…

- _Mrs Willis_. Bonsoir, Severus.

- Vous êtes mariée ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi « Mrs » ?

- Parce que je l'étais.. Dit elle la voix brisée.

- Oh… j'en suis désolé. _J'espère qu'elle est célibataire_

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme tel que vous puisse s'intéresser à la vie des autres.

- Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux gens qui éveillent un intérêt en moi.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné.

- Ainsi, je vous intéresse, lança-t-elle malicieusement..

_Merde. La gaffe_ pensa-t-il.

- Là n'est pas l'objet de notre rendez vous…

- Vous esquivez mes questions gênantes, professeur…

Il lui lança un regard furieux.

- Bon. Venez vous accrocher à moi… nous transplanons ici

- Vous avez reçu une autorisation spéciale ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras. Il se retint de ne pas frissonner. Elle lui apportait une grande chaleur…

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans un lieu sauvage, naturel. Désert. Lily regarda autour d'elle et ne vit qu'une immensité de prairies, de champs.

_Toute seule dans un coin paumé avec Severus Snape _pensa-t-elle. Elle frissonna.

- Vous avez froid ?

- Non, ça va aller… Sa conscience lui demandait si l'endroit n'était pas propices à certaines scènes d'ordre intimes…

- Oh, tais toi ! murmura-t-elle

- Pardon ?

- Excusez moi, je pensais à voix haute…

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Bon. Allons y.

Ils s'engagèrent sur un chemin pentu qui menait à la forêt, à son sommet, d'après Severus il n'y avait pas la possibilité de transplaner jusqu'à ce lieu où ils souhaitaient se rendre, ils devaient donc faire le chemin à pied. Severus marchait derrière elle au cas ou elle tomberait. Quelle jolie paire de fesses pensa-t-il…

Soudain Lily échappa un petit cri, dérapa et Severus la rattrapa. Ils faillirent tous les deux partir dans le décor.

- Mais faites un peu attention !

- Il y'avait un serpent ! Fit Lily d'une voix aigue.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin de protection…

- Oh ça va hein !

Il la tenait toujours. _J'espère qu'un jour je la prendrai comme ça. Shttt ! _

Il la poussa en avant et elle se remise sur ses jambes. Ils continuèrent leur ascension et arrivèrent en haut, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- C'est ici ?

- Oui, nous sommes arrivés.

Il s'approcha d'elle et leva sa baguette sur sa tête. Lily eut l'impression qu'il lui cassait un œuf sur la tête.

- Nous ne devons pas nous faire voir…

Il fit de même sur sa propre personne et Lily acquiesça de la tête.

Lily s'assit sur une souche d'arbre et étonnamment, Severus vint la rejoindre.

Elle avait chaud et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval en espérant que sa perruque ne serait pas démasquée.

Severus la regarda faire. Exactement les mêmes gestes que Lily…

- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un. Une amie… vous avez les mêmes attitudes, les mêmes comportements qu'elle… il regarda dans le vide. Je… je n'aurai jamais crû dire cela à quelqu'un un jour.

Lily inspira une bouffée d'air et lui demanda:

- Vous l'aimiez ?

Il ne répondit pas mais la lueur qu'elle vit briller dans ses yeux ne la détrompait pas.

Alors elle se sentit terriblement mal… si Severus l'avait aimée et l'aimait encore, cela changeait beaucoup de choses… _pauvre Severus, j'ai du te faire beaucoup souffrir… et avec James. Oh Severus si seulement tu me l'avais dit ! Si seulement je pouvais te rendre heureux… mais je ne sais pas si je le pourrais… oh si tu savais que je suis en vie..._

Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant longtemps mais s'observèrent… perdus dans leurs réflexions… puis peu à peu le jour laissa place à la nuit et la fraîcheur s'installa.

Lily tremblait légèrement, Severus décrocha sa cape et la lui posa sur le dos.

- Merci, murmura Lily avec un regard de reconnaissance.

Ils se trouvèrent seuls dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Lily se rapprocha de lui. La promiscuité de leur corps créa une tension entre eux, c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux et la première fois, il avait failli se passer quelque chose entre eux. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun d'eux deux n'osa briser le silence. Severus la regardait en coin, discrètement, il essayait de la cerner et en profitait pour la reluquer. Elle aussi lui jetait des regards furtifs et, comiquement, leurs regards se croisèrent. Lily alluma une cigarette et en tira une grande bouffée en le regardant droit dans les yeux, rasséréné, elle ferma les yeux et tout son corps se détendit aussitôt. Severus se lécha les lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui ôta sa cigarette, avant de l'écraser sous son pied.

- Je n'aime pas l'odeur que dégage cette chose et de plus, vous allez nous faire repérer. _Pourquoi abimer une si jolie bouche avec cette saloperie_ pensa-t-il. Il aurait préféré voir autre chose dans cette bouche.. Quelque chose de plus coquin, de plus gros aussi…

- On se demande ce que vous aimez ! Il lui lança un regard mauvais dans lequel elle put néanmoins déceler une pointe de tristesse. Elle détourna la tête et se concentra sur la vue qui s'étendait devant eux.

Il continua de la regarder. Il profita du fait qu'elle était occupée pour la détailler du regard. Ce soir, elle avait laissé tomber le chapeau et ses cheveux mi-longs ondulaient comme des vagues insaisissables. Elle portrait une jupe tailleur assez courte qu'il laissait voir un joli spectacle. Severus sentit l'envie monter en lui de poser ses mains sur ses longues jambes, de lécher cette douce peau et de remonter jusqu'à…

Il se gifla mentalement. L'image de Lily revint à lui. Il ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer… Cette femme, pensait-il, l'attirait uniquement parce qu'elle lui rappelait bien des aspects de la femme qu'il aimait encore malgré la mort…

- Severus ! Severus ! Vous m'entendez ? Allo la terre ici…

- Humm ? Il parut sortir d'un rêve.

- Ah ! A quoi rêvassiez vous donc ainsi ? Fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Severus fut pris au dépourvu, il la regarda d'un air absent. Lily le regarda avec douceur, elle était heureuse que pour une fois il s'abandonne un peu à ses sentiments, qu'il ne soit pas aux aguets, avec une réplique mordante au bouts des lèvres… _Tombe le masque, Severus._

Severus s'approcha d'elle…

Ils entendirent une branche craquer, des bruits de pas. Lily laissa échapper un petit cri que Severus étouffa avec sa main. Surpris de sa hardiesse, il se plaqua contre elle pour l'empêcher de bouger et la protéger en cas d'attaque. Severus eut presque la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait bon. Un parfum sucré, de rose, de friandise que l'on aurait envie de croquer…

Il soupira de désir et d'impuissance. Lily ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir au contact de son haleine sur son cou. Elle était très sensible au contact du cou…

Severus posa ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune femme. Surprise, elle gémit quand elle sentit la langue qui traçait des cercles de feu sur sa peau et qui commençait à titiller ses nerfs sensibles…

Elle ne réfléchit pas aux éventuelles conséquences, elle ne pensa plus à rien lorsqu'elle entoura le cou de Severus de ses bras et qu'elle releva sa tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Severus ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un pacte muet d'amour.

Car son sœur, lui, avait reconnue celle qu'il chérissait depuis sa tendre enfance, on ne trompait pas ainsi l'organe le plus important dans la vie d'un humain, celui qui dirige toutes nos émotions, nous fait éprouver des peines et des joies infinies. Mais plus tard, tout cela deviendrait clair aux yeux de Severus…

Lily mordilla les lèvres de Severus en une audacieuse caresse et, de sa langue il demanda l'accès à sa bouche.

Lily céda et leur baiser devient passionné, désespéré. Lily se cramponna violemment à Severus, elle se sentait perdue, et en même temps si bien entre ses bras…

Le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus, oubliée leur mission, oublié l'Ordre du Phénix. Lily sentit une proéminence contre elle et pensa qu'elle devait peut être calmer le jeu. Mais elle n'en avait tout simplement pas la force, ni l'envie. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle était en train d'échanger un baiser si intense qu'elle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement, et ceci avec un homme qui se trouvait être son meilleur ami d'enfance, et il ne savait même pas qu'elle était elle, Lily. Soudain un bruit assourdissant déchira l'air, leurs lèvres se séparèrent brusquement et Lily sursauta. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés comme s'ils avaient couru le 500m et reprenaient lentement leurs esprits.

- Severus… fichons le camp d'ici… fit-elle, à court de souffle.

- Mais nous n'avons pas…

- Nous reviendrons, S'il vo… s'il te plait. Cet endroit m'oppresse dit elle avec un regard perdu, désespéré. Je sens que si nous restons il…

Il la regarda et caressa doucement son visage du bout des doigts. Qu'elle était belle avec ses joues rosées par l'intensité de leur baiser… Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la prit dans ses bras.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient de retour dans la capitale.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ? Dit Severus en la pressant contre lui.

- Severus je ne peux pas, dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Mais Pourquoi ? Protesta-t-il.

- Un jour tu comprendras. Pardonne-moi.

Puis, en s'en allant lentement, elle chuchota ses deux mots qui auraient énormément d'importance pour lui lorsqu'il découvrirait la vérité.

- Je t'aime…

Elle les prononça si bas qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

- Non ! Attend !

Mais elle était déjà partie.

...

Sitôt après leur départ de la forêt, des pas se firent entendre là ou ils se trouvaient auparavant… Un homme défiguré, vieux, qui avait un trou au dessus de la tête rodait par là. Lorsqu'il découvrit l'endroit vide de ses visiteurs, il lança un hurlement si sauvage et si inhumain qu'il fit frémir les arbres et fuir et les oiseaux… Il s'avança prêt de la souche d'arbre et ses narines se dilatèrent. Odeur de rose…

- Je te retrouverai, petite fleur indocile murmura-t-il…

Quelques minutes plus tard, quiconque serait passé par là aurait trouvé le corps d'une moldue, rousse, sans vie, elle avait été affreusement mutilée. Cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'un sauvage.. Ou quelque chose d'inhumain, sans âme…

...

**A suivre...**

**Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^ et en particulier la scène dans les bois, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire...**

**A dans une semaine, pour le cinquième chapitre =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 5 posté avec un peu d'avance, il est un peu court mais les chapitres suivants seront plus consistants =)**

**Comme toujours j'espère que vous passerez une agréable lecture...**

**Merci aux revieweurs/euses et à mes relectrices, qui se reconnaitront =)**

**Kamala1: Merci! Voila la suite justement xD Oki vivement la suite alors =). Hmm le bac se rapproche de jour en jour, merci!**

**MoonyAngie: Contente qu'il t'ait plu =D j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Ah désolé pour les fautes mais j'ai beau vérifier et faire vérifier il reste toujours quelques coquines qui veulent pas se laisser découvrir T.T. hmm... ça ne saurait tarder, mais je ne dirai rien de plus xD En tout cas merci beaucoup, j'essaie toujours d'écrire aussi bien que je peux ^^.**

**E: Genres les erreurs... tu fais partie de mes relectrices! oO *se cache* Mdr X_X le pire c'est que si tu m'avais pas fait remarquer que je m'étais trompée de perso, je l'aurai publiée comme ça .**

...

Chapitre 5.

Severus rentra chez lui, furieux et désemparé, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer à Poudlard pour le moment. Il se servit un verre de whisky pour essayer d'oublier…

Malgré l'alcool, il avait encore son gout sur ses lèvres… la sensation de ses mains sur son dos… la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait…

Après avoir vidé le premier, il se servit un autre verre.

Ses yeux prirent une autre teinte… Severus commença a avoir des douleurs à la tête.

_Clarissa.. Clarissa.._

_- _Wallis s'entendit-il grogner. Viens à moi…

Severus posa brutalement le verre sur sa table, prit sa baguette magique, laissa sa cape, il avait déjà bien assez chaud, il sortit de la maison et s'engagea dans les rues de Londres…

...

Après leur scène, Lily était rentrée chez elle, puis elle avait réussi à entrer en contact avec Elinore. Lily était allée chez Elinore, elle s'était blottie dans les bras de son amie en versant quelques larmes silencieuses.

- ça va pas ? Lui avait demandé Ellie d'un ton maternel, en la berçant doucement. Shtt, calme toi ma jolie…

- Change moi les idées… ne me demande pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état avec répondu la Gryffondor entre deux sanglots.

- D'accord. Allez, viens…

Les deux amies se rendirent dans un bar, elles se mirent vite à rire, s'amuser, l'alcool aidant… Lily reprit des couleurs.

- Regarde cet homme, là bas, il est plutôt pas mal… murmura Ellie en montrant à Ellie un beau jeune homme brun accoudé un peu plus loin, au bar…

- Moldu ? Pas mal… mais il est plus de ton âge que du mien.

- Surement. Mon âge ? Mais t'as quel âge toi ? Vingt-neuf ?

- Trente-Huit lui dit Lily avec des yeux ronds.

Ellie recracha un peu de sa vodka.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Fit-elle en s'essuyant le menton.

- Pas vraiment non. Toi tu dois avoir besoin de lunettes.

- Non… espèce de femme fatale dit elle en la regardant d'un air coquin et mystérieux.

Lily roula des yeux et finit son verre.

Le brun les observait toujours.. À l'affut…il les jaugeait du regard, observant les moindres détails.

- Mesdames, fit-il en s'approchant d'elles quelques minutes plus tard.

Lily et Ellie échangèrent un regard.

...

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, l'homme qui s'appelait Jeff, sortait du bar avec les deux amies qui zigzaguaient. Ils avaient liés connaissances, puis parlé, parlé, autour de quelques verres…

Jeff était au milieu et soutenait les deux filles, un bras sur cache taille. Elles avaient trop bu et ne se rendaient pas compte de leur proximité avec ce parfait inconnu.

Severus entendit des bribes de paroles incompréhensibles, des rires. Soudain il vit le trio qui s'engageait sur le trottoir d'en face. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur Elle et son cœur se serra. Il regarda l'homme, il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il décida de les suivre Au bout de quelques minutes les trois compères s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble et Severus vit Ellie prendre son amie dans ses bras, elles faillirent basculer en arrière. Puis, a la surprise de tout le monde, elle se tourna vers l'homme et l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Puis, elle rentra chez elle non sans avoir lancé un clin d'œil en arrière.

Lily était maintenant seule avec cet homme. Severus n'aimait pas ça… Les deux pressèrent le pas, Lily semblait être entrainée par un bras de fer.

- Lâche-moi ! Protesta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et l'entraina au détour d'une ruelle sombre. Severus se précipita en faisant attention, il ne devait pas se faire voir… pas maintenant. L'homme plaqua Lily violemment contre un mur de brique, elle gémit faiblement et se frotta la tête.

Elle était ivre, fatiguée et ne vit pas la différence lorsque l'homme releva la tête et qu'un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête par précaution au même moment ou Severus s'engageait dans la ruelle. _Travers_ pensa-il, _mais qu'Est-ce qu'il fait ici…_

L'homme sortit sa baguette et, en un instant, il enleva la jupe que portait Lily et allait enlever ses propres habits…

_- Stupéfix !_

L'homme s'écroula et Lily parut reprendre ses esprits. Severus marmonna un sortilège en détournant les yeux et, en un éclair elle fût de nouveau vêtue de la tête aux pieds. Severus avait la mine grave et furieuse.

- Endo…

- Non !

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit punit ? Je devrais le tuer… et puis ça vous amuse de trainer avec des inconnus qui n'ont pas l'air de gens normaux ? Vous ne voyez donc pas que c'est un mangemort !

- C'est… _Elle regarda l'homme inconscient. _Oh mon dieu, souffla t-elle, Travers ! Oh non, non, non…

- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Severus, les yeux ahuris.

- Ah si je le connais… salaud. Elle se retint de lui cracher au visage.

- Un jour j'en saurais plus sur vous.. Dit-il en l'observant. Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

- Mais pas pour le moment fit-elle, avec un sourire figé.

- Toute à l'heure vous…

- Severus ce n'est pas le moment.

- Alors quand ? Dit-il en commençant à s'impatienter.

- Severus calmez vous… calme toi…

L'usage du tutoiement parut l'apaiser. Elle posa une main sur son visage. Il prit sa main et y déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres.

Il reporta son attention sur Travers et le ligota magiquement.

- Cela devrait le faire jusqu'à demain au moins… bon, ne trainons pas.

Il s'avança, elle voulut le suivre mais faillit s'écrouler par terre. Un de ses talons était cassé et elle s'était faite terriblement mal auparavant, de plus elle commençait à avoir une migraine affreuse suite à son abus d'alcool…

Il rebroussa chemin et la souleva doucement, puis décida de la porter jusqu'à son logement. Elle se lova contre lui.

- Mais quand j'y repense… vous m'avez suivit murmura-t-elle.

- Vous vous prenez pour le centre du monde…

- Oh Severus n'essayer pas d'esquiver… je le sais, de toute façon.

Il grogna.

- Severus…

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- … Tu es sure que ça va ?

- Maintenant, oui…

Elle le vit prendre une autre direction que celle qui menait chez elle.

- Où tu m'emmène ?

- Chez moi répondit-il sans sourciller.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

- Remmenez moi chez moi, s'il vous plait…

- Vous venez de sortir d'une tentative de viol d'un mangemort. Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser seule ? Détrompez vous…

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin…

- Ecoutez moi bien, dit-il en la reposant brutalement sur le sol. Elle chancela et s'accrocha à lui. Visiblement, Travers savait que vous et Elinore faite partie de l'ordre… il se pourrait même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ait envoyé à la chasse aux résistants… et peut être même à la chasse aux Clarissa Wallis. Alors vous allez écouter pour une fois et..

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Elinore est depuis plus longtemps que moi au sein de l'ordre, elle en sait plus…

- Peut être que si vous me dévoiliez quelque uns de vos secrets..

- Non, dit Lily d'une voix ferme.

- Très bien, très bien dit Severus… son ton était doux et calme, trop calme, presque dangereux…

Lily paraissait sous le point de s'endormir, sa voix agissait comme une berceuse.

- Bon, vous voyez, vous ne tenez même plus debout !

Il la souleva à nouveau et la reprit entre ses bras. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés chez lui. Lily regarda la maison austère et automatiquement ses souvenirs ressurgirent en masse. Elle était venue là, enfant, elle venait parfois chercher Severus ici, quand elle s'inquiétait de ne le voir pas encore arriver. Parfois, elle surprenait des disputes, les voix qui se jetaient des mots durs s'entendaient de loin et semblaient amplifiées. Cette maison respirait la tristesse… A chaque fois que Severus en sortait, il portait la souffrance sur son visage, et quand il voyait arriver sa seule amie, son visage s'éclairait..

Il la posa sur le seuil de l'entrée et sortit sa baguette. Il prononça plusieurs incantations et la porte s'ouvrit, elle devait être très bien protégée…

Severus montra à Lily la maison et la conduisit jusqu'à sa propre chambre qu'il estimait plus accueillante que la chambre d'amis jamais utilisée.

Rien n'a changé ici, pensa Lily.

Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps, nue, il faisait bien trop chaud… Elle songea qu'elle avait oubliée de verrouiller la porte mais elle s'en fichait… Et après tout, s'il voulait venir la rejoindre, et bien…

Severus était trop perturbé pour dormir, il jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil vers sa chambre…_ elle est là, elle dors dans tes draps… _Va la rejoindre ! Lui dit sa conscience. _Si je fais ça elle me tuera… elle a surement verrouillé la chambre, en plus._

N'y tenant plus, Severus s'approcha de la chambre et se plaqua discrètement contre la porte. Celle-ci bougea légèrement. _Elle ne l'a pas fermée !_

Lily dormait d'un sommeil léger et le bruit de la porte la réveilla. Elle bougea légèrement et se demanda s'il allait rentrer.

Il entendit le bruit des draps froissés..

A contrecœur, il décida que ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée, il alla se coucher et Lily poussa un soupire de regret. _J'aurais du lui dire de venir… et en plus je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, tout à l'heure ! Lily mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire… c'est une catastrophe…_

...

**Voila voila =D j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, bon y'a pas trop d'action mais ça va venir par la suite =)**

**A bientot pour la suite =)**

**Mgn'G**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Nouveau chapitre, où l'on retrouve principalement Severus, Lily, Tonks et Harry... **

**Vous ne laissez plus beaucoup de commentaires, mes chers lecteurs! =( et pourtant on ne repetera jamais assez que les reviews sont un des principaux moteurs des auteurs ^^" Allez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez =D commentaires positifs, négatifs, critiques constructives, j'accepte tout ^^ et puis quand j'écris quelque chose je me dis souvent "c'est nul" alors j'aimerai avoir vos avis =S ('E', ne me massacre pas! ).**

**MoonyAngie: humm.. tu verras xD Oh un jour j'arriverai bien à combler ta soif de nouveaux chapitres, d'ailleurs je les poste de plus en plus tôt (bon ok je les écris en avance aussi *honte* mais j'ai peur que si je poste trop vite après je n'ai plus rien en réserve et bon j'ai pas forcément le temps d'écrire en ce moment).**

**Oui en effet, j'écris à l'ordi, l'inspiration me vient mieux que lorsque je suis devant une feuille et un stylo, ça doit être psychologique ._. **

**Merci! Là voila justement, la suite =) Je suis ravie que tu continues de me lire ^^**

**Kamala1: Merci! Tu me diras quand tu le posteras je viendrai le lire =).**

_..._

Chapitre 6.

Le lendemain, Lily dans un lit au beau milieu d'une chambre inconnue Elle sentit la panique venir quand elle se rappela ou elle était. Et avec qui. Elle sortit discrètement du couloir

et alla prendre du douche. _Il ne doit pas encore être debout._

Elle se trompait, Severus était déjà là a l'attendre. Il avait préparé un petit déjeuner tout spécialement pour elle, habituellement il prenait juste un café, sauf lorsqu'il se trouvait à Poudlard. Poudlard ! Le directeur lui avait envoyé un message plus tôt, il s'inquiétait que Severus ne soit pas rentré et ne lui ait pas donné de nouvelles. Severus avait encore un peu de temps devant lui, il était 8h et son premier cours commençait deux heures plus tard. Il entendit l'eau couler sous la douche et l'imagina nue, l'eau glissant sur se corps de rêve… il s'imagina avec elle et..

- Bonjour Severus.

Il releva la tête.

- Bonjour… avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement bien, fit-elle en s'étirant. Par contre je crois que certaines portes bougent la nuit, mais… pas toute seules… fit-elle avec un sourire innocent et en regardant au plafond.

Severus se tripotait les mains sous la table, comme un gamin pris sur le fait…

Ils prirent leur repas en silence, se lançant des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Il la regarda croquer dans sa tartine et lécher le pourtour de ses lèvres ou devait encore être présent le gout de la confiture qu'elle venait de manger. Il la regardait avec envie et, sentant son regard sur elle, elle releva la tête et le dévisagea.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à lécher ses lèvres dans une caresse lente et érotique. Elle ferma les yeux et le laissa faire… il l'embrassa et elle lui céda. Prise de frénésie, elle posa ses mains sur sa redingote et entreprit de la déboutonner. Il lui enleva son chemisier… Elle lui arracha presque sa chemise.

Soudain ils entendirent quelque chose frapper contre la fenêtre et Lily sursauta bruyamment.

C'était un hibou, et il tenait une lettre entre ses pattes.

Severus prit la lettre et la tendit à Lily, « c'est pour toi ».

Lily lut la lettre et sa figure prit une teinte rougeâtre.

- Merde ! Je suis en retard ! On m'attend au ministère… ils se demandent tous ce que je fais !

- Peut-être pourrait-on les faire attendre encore un peu.. Fit Severus en la prenant sur ses genoux.

- Non ! Severus…il faut que j'y aille…

- Pourquoi m'échappe tu toujours ? Tu disparais, tu t'envole comme une fée…

Soudain un gros « pouf ! » retentit et ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers la cheminée. La tête d'Albus Dumbledore en émergea.

- Severus mais qu'Est-ce que vous fabriquez ! Vos élèves vous attendent ! Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rentré à Poudlard ? Votre réponse était très courte mon garçon… oh ! Oh ! Je vois…

Lily s'était cachée derrière Severus et se rhabillait maladroitement.

Severus paraissait furieux d'avoir été dérangé deux fois…

- Et bien je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps… Severus revenez nous vite mon garçon. A plus tard mes enfants !

Et le directeur partit, la mine réjouie.

Severus jura et fusilla la cheminée du regard, puis il s'agenouilla et posa la tête contre le ventre de Lily. Elle lui caressa les cheveux lentement, tendrement.

- Severus je dois partir maintenant… et toi aussi !

Il ne répondit rien et la serra encore plus contre lui. Elle le sentit passer une main sous sa jupe…

- Severus… grogna-t-elle.

Il la fixa, les yeux brulants, tout en continuant sa manœuvre. Elle le repoussa et il faillit tomber par terre, elle le retint et l'aida à se relever.

- Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher…

- M'attacher ? Je devrais plutôt t'attacher toi, et, fit-il en chuchotant à son oreille, tu crierais mon nom de plaisir.

- Severus ! Protesta-t-elle en rougissant, je t'ai déjà dis, nous ne pouvons pas…

- Alors pourquoi es-tu encore dans mes bras ? fit-il avec tristesse.

Elle se dégagea brusquement de ses bras. Cependant, sans réelle volonté.

- Je n'y suis plus à présent…

- Clarissa… Clarissa !

Elle enfila sa veste et pris son sac, elle fit le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée, Severus suivant ses pas, et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

- Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plait ?

- Je pourrais te retenir prisonnière, ici.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

- Je t'accompagne. Tu ne sortiras pas seule de cette maison !

- D'accord.

Severus fut surpris par sa capacité de résignation. _Peut être qu'elle veut passer encore un peu de temps avec toi._

Il prit sa cape qu'il attacha derrière son dos, il enleva tous les sorts qu'il avait jeté sur la porte qui s'ouvrit, comme s'il lui avait demandé de s'ouvrir.

- Après toi…

- Merci.

- J'adore quand tu ne mets pas de culottes…

...

Ils arrivèrent à la cabine téléphonique qui servait à s'introduire dans le Ministère de la Magie, vaste bâtiment aménagé dans les sous-sols de la ville. Lily descendit et Severus la laissa là. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser en guise d'au revoir mais il ne le fit pas. Sa conscience lui disait qu'il en avait déjà bien assez fait. Il ne se reconnaissait plus… il avait déjà bien trop dévoilé de sa personne, des ses sentiments à cette femme.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de se retourner en le quittant, lui offrant un sourire qu'elle ne put retenir. Severus enregistra cette image qu'il ne cesserait de se remémorer dans la journée ou il passerait son temps à slalomer entre des bureaux ou des étudiants boutonneux peineraient à préparer ses potions et n'écouteraient pas ses consignes

...

Lily arriva au bureau des Aurors et y trouva Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt, ils lui firent un accueil très chaleureux malgré son retard - ils étaient surtout inquiet de ne l'avoir pas vue arriver à l'heure - mais ils étaient heureux de l'avoir dans leur équipe. Pour l'instant, il n'avaient que de la paperasse à classer. Lily se mit donc au travail en pensant à ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers temps, sa journée d'hier riche en émotion…son histoire avec Severus. _Mon Histoire avec Severus. Mais depuis quand je… oh Lily ! Tu es amoureuse de lui, c'est un fait. Et le fait est qu'il est un homme très différent de celui que tu as connu… je jurerais même qu'entrer en contact avec toi la encore métamorphosé, quand il est avec les autres membres de l'Ordre, il est si différent… _

Ses pensées s'évanouirent quand elle entendit Tonks l'appeler.

- Clarissa… nous devons partit, il s'est passé quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ? Fit-elle en s'alarmant.

- Viens…

Tonks la prit par le bras et elles transplantèrent dans un endroit connu de Lily, la forêt où elle était venue avec Severus…

- Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait là ? Pourquoi Kingsley n'est pas venu ?

- Il a été appelé ailleurs…

Tonks la tira par le bras et prononça une incantation avec sa baguette qui se mit à pointer derrières elles.

- Par là…

Elles se dirigeaient exactement dans la même direction, au même endroit où Severus et elle s'étaient embrassés. Lily sentit des frissons lui monter le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- ça va ? Lui demanda Tonks

- Oui… cet endroit me rappelle quelque chose…

- Tu y est venue avec Snape hier.

- Oui…

Soudain elles entendirent le bruit d'un essaim de mouches et se qu'elles découvrirent leur retourna l'estomac. Deux femmes mortes étaient enlacées dans une étreinte macabre. Le sang en masse recouvrait leurs deux corps, l'une d'elle avait la mâchoire fracassée, le visage défiguré, et ses membres formaient des angles anormaux. L'autre avait été étranglée et un foulard ressemblant étrangement à celui que Lily portait quelque fois pendant autour de son cou. Il avait visiblement été l'arme du crime. On lui avait plongé un couteau dans le ventre…

Tonks se détourna et ne put s'empêcher de vomir. Lily la soutint et l'obligea à s'écarter pour ne plus voir cette horreur. Elle-même était dégoutée mais elle avait déjà vue la mort en face, celle-ci ne la surprenait plus… _Elles sont toutes les deux rousses constata-t-elle malgré le sang omniprésent, et l'une d'elle a été étranglée avec un foulard identique au mien ! Est-ce que je cauchemarde ou on cherche à me faire passer un message ?_

Lily se ressaisit, agita sa baguette, et constata qu'il n'y avait pas de magie noire mais une magie différente de celle utilisée par les sorciers… _comme la magie de l'autre, _pensa-t-elle.

- Il faut ramener les corps… dit Tonks, la voix plus basse, plus aigue.

Lily invoqua deux brancard et fit léviter les corps, pour ensuite les poser. Elle fit aussi invoquer deux draps dont elle les recouvrit. Puis elle prit la main de Tonks, posa doucement sa main sur un des deux brancard. Tonks fit de même et se retint, son visage affichait une grimace d'horreur. Elles transplanèrent jusqu'au Ministère.

Arrivées là bas, les corps furent remis à la Morgue du Ministère. On identifia une des deux femmes comme étant une moldue, et l'autre, une sorcière.

Les deux femmes se remirent de leurs émotions et durent ensuite se rendre à Poudlard. En fait, Voldemort étant de retour, la protection du château s'en était retrouvée renforcée et des Auror venaient à leur tour faire des tours de gardes. Lily était contente car elle espérait secrètement voir son fils, _et peut être même Severus._

Poudlard. Ecole qui fût en partie sa maison pendant sept années… elle était émue de revenir là, cela se faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue.

Elle et Tonks firent chacune le tour de l'école, puis Tonks alla surveiller l'extérieur et Lily se dévoua à longer les couloirs du château. Elle posa sa main sur la pierre, heureuse de revenir en ses murs, de pouvoir respirer cet air. Elle n'eut le temps de surveiller que le premier étage puis la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin des cours. Lily se posta dans un coin isolé, pour ne pas se faire remarquer et être entrainée dans le flot d'élèves qui arrivait. Certains élèves la virent et la regardèrent étrangement. Elle se sentit soudain très vieille, elle était sortie de Poudlard il y'avait maintenant 21 ans… que le temps passe vite se dit-elle, et elle poussa un soupir en se faisant cette réflexion. Soudain une force irrésistible l'attira vers le bas, dans les cachots… elle descendit l'escalier qui permettait d'y accéder et se retrouva dans le corridor, froid, sombre. _Le domaine des Serpentards. _

Elle marcha le long du couloir, croisa le baron Sanglant qui la regarda très étrangement, et sans lui dire un mot, s'enfuit en traversant le mur. _Je me demande si il le sent. Après tout, lui aussi est mort…_

Elle s'engagea d'un autre couloir puis entendit des éclats de voix. Des voix qu'elle connaissait. Elle s'approcha et tendit l'oreille. C'était Severus qui parlait et… avec Harry. Mais celui-ci ne parlait que rarement, écoutant son interlocuteur qui lui jetait des mots à la figure.

- Potter décidément, rien de bon ne sortira jamais de votre maudit crâne ! Vous êtes comme votre père, aussi vaniteux que lui, fainéant, arrogant !

Elle entendit son fils protester, sa voix semblait vibrer de rage mais face à son professeur il ne pouvait rien faire sous peine d'aggraver son cas. Severus lui enleva une bonne trentaine de points. Lily sentit la haine dans sa voix, dans les phrases qu'il prononçait. _Il haït Harry… Mais pourquoi ? Et on dirait que cette haine est partagée_.

Lily se sentit mal, dégoutée par la scène dont elle venait d'être l'involontaire spectatrice. Elle remonta au premier étage puis finit son tour de garde. Elle cogita tout l'après midi sur la nature des relations qu'entretenaient Harry et son ex-meilleur ami. Dont elle était manifestement amoureuse. _J'en ai marre !_ avait t-elle envie de hurler, sachant que les murs du château répéteraient son cri en écho et ferait parvenir son cri de rage à la terre entière.

Cette scène lui avait causé un choc, lui avait rappelé les querelles entre James et Severus. C'est comme si elle avait remonté le temps… Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette haine. Bien sur James avait toujours détesté Severus parce qu'il était acoquiné avec les forces du mal. Elle-même avait en partie cessé d'être son amie à cause de cela… d'ailleurs elle se rendit compte que le fait que Severus soit mangemort, adepte des forces du mal ne la dérangeait plus comme avant… _sans doute parce qu'il est espion, et parce que Dumbledore t'as dis qu'il protégeait Harry et parce que… tu l'aimes, bon sang !_

Mais Harry… bien sûr, physiquement il est le portrait craché de son père. Severus doit avoir envie de lui en mettre une quand il le voit. _Oui mais moi, moi ! Je suis sa mère, et il doit me voir à travers ses yeux qui sont aussi les miens…_

...

**Voil pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

**A partir de fin juin le temps d'attente avant chaque publication risque d'être raccourci étant donné que j'aurai plus de temps pour m'en occuper pendant les vacances =)**

**Bon Week End à tous !**

**Mgn'G**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous! Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Ouais je sais, enfin ! vous me direz mais il faut dire qu'en ce moment j'ai le bac (mauvaise excuse, le chapitre était déja écrit!) et donc j'ai pas trop le temps de poster, de revérifier les chapitres et mes relectrices non plus vu qu'elles sont aussi en examen...**

**Bref ^^" après 4h ( conscience: t'es sortie au bout de 3h25! ) d'épreuve de français, je suis contente de pouvoir vous livrer ce chapitre, avec la complicité des hibous de JK Rowling! (vous avez vu PotterMore? je suis très impatiente de savoir ce que c'est... bon j'ai mes petites idées mais je vais éviter de trop rêver ^^" ah d'ailleurs la nouvelle bande annonce était vraiment superbe ^^ ). **

**MoonyAngie: Oui je fais exprès de couper comme ça *honte***

...

Chapitre 7.

Deux semaines après, elle n'avait pas revu Severus. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait de loin, s'approcher lorsqu'il la repérait, elle l'évitait discrètement, le semant. Ou prétextant avoir à faire ailleurs et partant avant de le voir répondre.

Severus était furieux et triste de la voir se défiler devant lui. Il était en manque de ne plus la voir de prêt, la toucher, sentir l'odeur de son parfum.

Elle était aussi nostalgique que lui, ne plus le voir rendait flagrante à ses yeux l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pour le moment… l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils était tellement fort. _Je ne peux pas choisir entre eux deux._

Lily alla voir Dumbledore, elle prit les réseau de cheminette parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à croiser Severus, même si c'était impoli de débarquer ainsi chez les gens, oh et puis Dumbledore comprendrait après tout.

- Albus ! Pardonnez moi de vous déranger…

Le vieillard était assis dans son fauteuil et méditait en silence.

- Bonjour Lily. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Bonjour Albus. Et bien il y'a quelques temps j'ai surpris une scène entre Severus et Harry. Ils se haïssent. Vous aviez oublié de me parler de ça, non ?

- Ah Lily, il était vraiment nécessaire d'en parler ? Vous savez que James et Severus se haïssaient, Harry ressemble énormément à James, il n'est pas dur de comprendre d'où vient cette haine mutuelle.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres raisons à cela ?

- Sûr.

- Bien.

Elle alluma une cigarette et s'assit dans le fauteuil installé en face du bureau directorial.

- Vous devriez arrêter cette chose, fît t-il en désignant sa cigarette, ça vous tues à petit feu…

- Je suis déjà morte, Albus.

- Vous allez devenir aussi cynique que Severus…

- Meuh non, fit-elle, j'ai recommencé à vivre vous savez… l'ordre m'y a aidé et je m'entend bien avec cette jeune fille que vous avez pris dans vos filets, la jeune Elinore…

- Oui j'ai vu, j'ai constaté qu''être de nouveaux au contact de tous ses gens qui faisaient partie de votre vie avant vous a rendu un peu de votre bonne humeur, de votre caractère d'antan. J'en suis ravi…j'espère qu'un jour vous retrouverez le même bonheur que vous avez perdu… Et je ne l'ai pas prise dans mes filets ! Pouffa-t-il.

- Hm, c'est vous qui le dites… m'enfin l'expression n'est pas juste, je dirai plus, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, que vous avez pris le professeur McGonagall dans vos filets, non ?

Albus manqua de s'étouffer, Lily alla lui taper dans le dos.

- Lily ! Vous êtes perspicace ma chère…

- Ah Monsieur, j'ai toujours trouvée que vous formiez un joli couple.

- N'allez pas le raconter à Severus, il en profiterait pour se venger.

- Pourquoi irais-je le raconter à lui ?

- Et bien puisque nous sommes arrivés à avoir ce genre de discussion, je crois que j'ai surpris le début de quelque chose, l'autre jour…

Lily rougit violemment. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher sous la table.

- Professeur ! Non… non. Je ne le vois plus.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler…

- A cause de ce que vous avez surpris l'autre jour ? A cause du fait que vous n'êtes pas vraiment Clarissa Wallis ?

- Vous êtes perspicace, professeur…

- Ma chère, je sais que vous trouverez un moyen de démolir toutes ses barrières qui se dressent devant vous.

- Peut être… ou peut être pas. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il le sait, qu'il le devine. Je l'attire parce qu'inconsciemment il me reconnait. Si je n'y prend pas garde je serai bientôt démasquée…

Albus prit soudain un air inquiet.

- Alors nous agirons en conséquence. Faites bien attention, ma chère….

...

Lily cogitait dans une librairie du chemin de traverse ou elle s'était rendue pour refaire sa provision de livres. Quand soudain elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- Clarissa ! Tiens, tiens, quelle bonne surprise !

Elle était rentrée devant Severus et il l'avait prise par le bras, décidé à ne pas la laisser partir.

- Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait ?

- Non.

Elle tira de toute ses forces et parvint à se libérer de son emprise. Elle sortit à pas rapides de la librairie, surpris, il la regarda faire en la suivant. Puis il accéléra le pas, la rattrapa et la coinça dans une rue sombre. Elle allait crier quand il posa sa main sur sa bouche.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit perdu, en pleine nature, un lac s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu fait transplaner ! Elle avait l'air furieuse.

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Pour ne pas que tu te défiles. Bon. Pourquoi tu m'évite ?

- Tu te fais des idées.

- Ne me mens pas…

Elle détourna les yeux.

- Je pourrai utiliser l'occlumencie…

- Ben vas-y te gêne pas !

- Tu sais que je ne le ferai pas.

- Ah oui et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Oui ? Fit-elle d'un ton encourageant.

- Parce que je crois que… je tiens trop à toi fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu crois, tu n'en es pas sûr, le monde est rempli d'incertitudes, de doutes et d'illusions, Severus.

- Mais parfois on peut être sûr de soi-même et prétendre le contraire.

- Oh Severus… tu m'agace !

- Je te déclare ma flamme et tu…tu m'envoies promener ? Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Bien vu, Sherlock…

- Clarissa !

Elle commença à marcher le long du lac, frustrée de rester plantée là. _J'en ai marre qu'il m'appelle comme ça ! Pourquoi j'ai pris ce prénom en plus ? Ah, oui, Virginia Woolf et ses romans, son merveilleux Mrs Dalloway… mais cette Clarissa Dalloway n'était-elle pas dépressive ? Pas très rassurant tout ça…_

- Mais attend moi…

Il la rejoignit vite et marcha, à ses cotés.

- Mais qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ici ! T'as pas autre chose à faire ? Des cours à donner ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, et je te rappelle que nous sommes samedi, qui dit samedi, dit pas cours…

- Ah mince. T'en as pas à préparer ?

- Tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi.

- Oui… fit-elle en minaudant.

Il la prit par le bras et voulu la retourner contre lui, elle se débattit, il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa avec force, n'étant pas d'humeur. Lily avait autour du poignet un bracelet qui avait appartenu à sa mère, trop grand, il menaçait souvent de quitter son bras, Lily avait toujours refusé de le faire réajuster. Pendant qu'ils se battaient, le bracelet tomba du bras de Lily.

- Non ! Fit-elle en tentant de le récupérer au vol.

Mais trop tard. Celui-ci avait plongé dans l'eau et on voyait l'or disparaitre au fur et à mesure pour venir se poser au fond du lac.

Lily regarda l'eau avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Va le chercher, on pourra surement le récupérer !

- ...

- C'est un bracelet de ma mère ! Severus !

- Et alors ?

- Espèce d'égoïste, sans cœur ! Très bien, j'y vais. Très bien dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Quelle galanterie ! Lança-t-elle en le snobant. Elle enleva ses collants et sa jupe, puis son chemisier…

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux et de profiter du spectacle. Bientôt elle ne fut plus vêtue que d'un soutien-gorge et d'une culotte, tous deux noirs, ce qui formait un contraste ravissant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Severus rougit malgré lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de femme… et celle-ci échauffait son sang depuis quelques temps déjà…

- Regarde ailleurs espèce de pervers !

Elle avait maintenant plongé sous l'eau et, son bracelet retrouvé dans les mains, elle revenait vers le bord.

- Je ne vous permet pas de… de…

Il regarda l'eau dégouliner sur sa peau.

- Oh ! Le Maître des Potions à court de mots… j'aimerais que tes élèves voient ça, ton mythe brisé…

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de voir l'horrible scène d'une petite allumeuse comme toi qui se donne en spectacle !

- ESPECE DE…

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accrocha à lui comme une noyée. Il croyait qu'elle voulait de l'aide pour remonter mais il ne voulait pas l'aider, elle n'avait qu'à se démerder toute seule ! Même si l'idée d'avoir cette femme à moitié nue et trempée contre lui excitait ses sens… on pouvait voir ses tétons sous ses vêtements… Il ne se méfia pas et Lily réussi à le faire basculer violemment dans l'eau en le tirant de toutes ses forces par sa robe de sorcier.

Severus poussa un juron et atterrit dans l'eau à ses cotés. Merlin il allait tuer cette femme ! Lily rit à gorge déployée en le voyant trempé jusqu'au os et prêt à la mordre…

- Pour votre insolence ! 10 points en moins pour Serpentard !

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit ses lèvres qu'il engagea dans un baiser furieux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser. Elle gémit de plaisir et augmenta le désir de Severus. Elle rompit le baiser et plongea sous l'eau, elle remonta, la tête et les cheveux trempés. Severus eut un frisson d'horreur et la regarda comme s'il voyait un fantôme, ce qui, dans un sens, était le cas.

- Severus… pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?

Et soudain elle comprit. Ses sorts. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle aurait à les utiliser en étant sous l'eau, et qui plus est, accompagnée. Merde.

- C'est ridicule tout ça ! Voila, maintenant tu la connais cette fichue vérité que tu voulais tant ! Dit-elle en se débarrassant de cette perruque qu'elle commençait à détester. Elle vit le visage de Severus se décomposer. Elle éclata en sanglots et nagea pour rejoindre le bord. Severus ne réagissait toujours pas, en état de choc il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir. Lily sortit du lac, prit son sac et s'enfuit en courant.

Severus revint à lui en la voyant prendre la fuite.

- CLARI… LILY ! ATTEND ! S'entendit-il crier avec la rage du désespoir. Il revint sur la terre ferme, affolé. Lily entendit son cri et elle s'arrêta un instant. Avec l'aide de sa baguette, elle se sécha et se rhabilla en un instant. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour le moment… Pauvre Severus… Lily courra droit devant elle, elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus les cris désespérés qui se jetaient à sa poursuite. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Severus sillonnait toujours la région pour la retrouver. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, un regard désespéré et semblait en même temps fou de rage, fou d'amour… Il avait retourné toutes les possibilités dans sa tête et ne comprenait toujours pas comment il était possible qu'elle soit en vie, aussi saine et sauve que lui. Mais à vrai dire il n'avait que faire de savoir comment il était possible qu'elle soit en vie. Le principal était qu'elle soit en vie ! Qu'il pourrait de nouveau la regarder vivre, la voir sourire. Il pourrait même tenter sa chance… il ferait tout pour la garder cette fois-ci, pour ne pas la perdre à nouveau. _Merlin je l'ai embrassée… plusieurs fois… elle avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier… j'ai même failli lui faire l'amour _pensa-t-il en se remémorant ses moments intimes avec plaisir. _Mais c'est pas possible ! Polynectar ? Probablement ! Elle ne peut PAS être en vie… Mais… après tout pourquoi pas ? Cela expliquerai l'effet qu'elle te fait depuis que tu as entendu parler d'elle…_Severus songea que s'il avait su que c'était elle depuis le début, il n'aurait jamais fait tout cela, mais maintenant…_ maintenant elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait alors fonce !_

_..._

**Voila voila ^^ petit chapitre mais euh... révélateur hihi "s'enfuit". **

**Merci de m'avoir lu et merci pour vos commentaires !**

**Et bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent le BAC...**

**A bientot ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! =D**

**Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre... un peu court mais qui fait avancer l'histoire, enfin je l'espère.**

**Encore une fois je vous remercie pour vos reviews, encouragements... et ceux qui suivent toujours le déroulement de ma fic depuis le début =) et bien entendu les nouveaux lecteurs !**

**alexou1993: Oui Severus fou d'amour =) j'aime le voir comme ça u_u**

**Ahah tu verras si c'est lui dans les prochains chapitres ^^ j'aime faire entretenir le suspens!**

**Euh je publie toutes les semaines, surtout parce que j'écris les chapitres à l'avance par soucis de cohérence et puis j'ai peur de me retrouver sans inspiration et de n'avoir plus rien à vous poster... =S**

**Bisous, et ravie de voir que ma fic attire des nouveaux lecteurs =D**

**Kritari: Merci beaucoup! Ah Harry euh je le met un peu de coté pour l'instant ^^**

**Kamala1: Merci =D Et ben là voila la confrontation! =D**

**Re-merci! xD j'ai plus que mon oral de français à passer mardi et puis fini... jusqu'à l'année prochaine u_u. Oh un concours de quoi ? (désolé d'être indiscrète *honte*).**

**ATTENTION LEMON ^^**

Chapitre 8.

Il marchait à présent sur une plage de sable fin, le vent cinglait son visage et le chant des mouettes mêlé au bruit de la mer emplissait l'atmosphère d'une aura romantique et sauvage. Il marchait toujours quand soudain il la vit. Ses cheveux flamboyant menaient une danse avec le vent, elle était assise face à la mer et la fumée qui se dégageait d'elle indiquait qu'elle fumait une cigarette. Severus s'approcha d'elle lentement. Ne me file pas entre les doigts, pensa-t-il. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna. Il s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Severus… elle se tourna vers lui douloureusement et jeta la clope. Puis elle éclata en sanglots et il la prit dans ses bras, elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule et pleura silencieusement.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire souffla Severus dans sa chevelure rousse avant de laisser s'écouler les larmes qu'il avait tenté de contenir jusque là.

- Ta vieille amie, ou plutôt ex-amie ressuscitée, ça fait un sacré choc non ?

- Tu as toujours compté pour moi Lily… je pense que tu le sais maintenant. Raconte, raconte-moi…

Et, d'une voix entrecoupée par quelques sanglots, elle se mit à lui parler de ses seize années, en omettant de lui parler du lien qu'elle avait créé avec l'autre. Severus était bouleversé par cette apparition, cette résurrection qui semblait impossible, qui pourrait y croire ? Mais son cœur débordait de joie de la retrouver et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage, ses mains posés sur sa taille comme pour affirmer sa possession d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'allongea sur le sable et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Severus. Celui-ci restait silencieux, soucieux de ne pas briser l'instant. Il caressa ses cheveux, ravi de pouvoir la toucher, d'être si proche d'elle.

- Tu déteste Harry…

- Quoi ?

- Severus, ne fait pas l'innocent, j'étais là l'autre jour, à Poudlard, lorsque vous vous disputiez. Mais pourquoi… fit-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Lily… Il _lui _ressemble tellement ! Et tu le sais, je te l'ai dis l'autre jour, ce que j'aurais du te dire il y'a bien longtemps, ne pas te laisser t'éloigner de moi, mais je t'ai regardée te blottir entre ses bras…

Lily se releva brusquement.

- Et je t'ai regardé partir dans le camp des mangemorts, de VOLDEMORT !

- NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! « Vol.. » eut-elle le temps de dire avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur sa bouche. Lily, tu vas pas recommencer…

- Tu fuis ? Demanda-t-elle après s'être dégagée, Oh oui, je sais, Monsieur s'est rangé du « bon » coté blabla Monsieur fait partie de l'ordre et espionne pour Barbe Blanche… d'ailleurs pourquoi ce changement de situation ? Une envie de changer de disque ?

- Lily… tu sais très bien que… je…

- Mais encore ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit d'une voix qui la fit frissonner les mots qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'imposer vingt-trois auparavant… _Je t'aime_

- Severus… s'il te plait…

Elle le regarda étrangement, comme si elle hésitait entre fondre en larme ou se jeter sur lui, puis son expression changea et elle eut l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose et se releva.

- Et tu te sentais pas coupable non ? Dois-je te rappeler la prophétie…

- Lily je t'en supplie !

Il s'était mit à genoux devant elle et s'agrippait à sa veste

- Mon amour…

- Severus… pardonne moi… on se fait souffrir mutuellement !

Il prit ses mains et les posa sur son cœur afin qu'elle puisse entendre la démarche accélérée qu'avait prit celui-ci. Elle prit ses mains et les embrassa tendrement. Elle l'aida à se relever et ils retombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, serrés l'un contre l'autre, échangeant quelques baisers timides…

- On rentre ? Demanda doucement Severus au bout d'un moment. Il espérait pouvoir passer du temps avec elle…

- Oui…

Ils transplantèrent à l'impasse du tisseur et franchir le seuil de la maison, main dans la main, comme un couple indestructible.

- Si tu veux te reposer…

- Je veux juste rester avec toi dit-elle ce qui fit naître l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Severus.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et parlèrent de leur enfance, évoquant de vieux souvenirs, de Poudlard, Lily voulut tout savoir sur les activités de Severus et eut l'impression que sa vie n'était vouée uniquement qu'à son travail et à l'ordre.

- Albus m'a dit que tu protégeais Harry… c'est vrai ?

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un œuvre pour perdurer ce pourquoi tu t'es sacrifiée. Pour que le sacrifice de la femme aimée ne soit pas vain… dit-il en traçant du bout des doigts le contour de ses lèvres.

Elle le regarda, émue.

- Severus, il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons qu'amis fit-elle en contemplant la table.

Severus la regarda douloureusement, désespérément. Non, il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper. Pas cette fois. Il commença à échafauder des plans de conquête dans sa tête. Il s'imagina des scénarios dans lesquels elle courait dans ses bras en lui répétant mille fois ô combien elle l'aimait.

Mais Lily ne pouvait pas résister, c'était comme une force attractive, ils étaient les pôles Nord et Sud de deux aimants qui s'attiraient et se rejoignaient inévitablement. Elle était le feu, il était la glace. Mais vivait au plus profond de lui un feu indestructible.

Elle tourna lentement la tête et observa sa mine concentrée. Puis elle l'embrassa férocement, le réveillant.

- Oh Lily, réussit-il à articuler.

Elle dénoua son foulard et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Il la prit sur ses genoux et elle déposa ses baisers sur son visage, dans son cou. La cape de Severus et sa chemise allèrent rejoindre son foulard. Il la renversa sur le canapé et d'une main tremblante, défit sa robe et l'enleva.

- Que tu es belle…

Elle arracha sa chemise et quelques instants après ils étaient tous les deux nus.

Severus contempla son corps comme un objet précieux. Il posa ses mains sur elle et entreprit d'explorer son corps de Déesse. Elle gémit en le sentant sucer ses mamelons et se tordit sous son corps. Severus se sentait déjà venir…

Elle le sentit et voulu le soulager avant d'atteindre le ciel avec lui. Elle se mit sur lui et posa sa langue sur son membre brulant. Après quelques va et vient de plus en plus rapides, il jouit dans sa bouche et Lily avala avec gourmandise en lui jetant un regard provocateur. La renversant sous lui, il lui rendit la pareille, embrassant son bouton de rose et goûtant son miel comme un millésime, Lily s'agrippa au tissus du canapé en criant son nom, ce qui sonnait comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Severus.

- Severus…Severus… vient…il glissa en elle, elle semblait être faite pour lui, l'attendant depuis des années. Il entama un long mouvement de va et vient en s'enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus en elle. Elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la sentir se crisper et ils atteignirent le paroxysme de leur plaisir au même instant, en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en sueur. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement en renouvelant leurs caresses. Puis Severus la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Là, ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois et tombèrent dans un sommeil profond.

...

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla de merveilleuse humeur, Lily contre lui. C'est le plus beau réveil de ma vie pensa-t-il. Il l'embrassa de part en part mais la belle était encore profondément endormie. Il avait hâte de la voir se réveiller même si le spectacle de la voir dormir était merveilleux.

Mais Severus avait également prévu de quoi occuper leur matinée… cette nuit avait été si belle… il aurait voulu qu'elle ne se finisse jamais. Il promena sa main sur son corps pour arriver au point sensible. Lily soupira. Il titilla son clitoris puis introduit un doigt dans son intimité… Lily, toujours endormie, gémit et Severus pouvait voir que son corps appréciait ses petits massages. Conscient qu'elle n'apprécierait peut être pas, il la pénétra néanmoins et commença son mouvement, il la sentit se crisper et enfin, elle se réveilla en gémissant de plaisir.

- Severus, oh…bonjour fit-elle en esquissant un sourire fatigué.

- Bonjour…fit-il d'une voix ronronnante et sensuelle.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé… mais pas tellement, une certaine personne m'a gardée éveillée jusqu'au bout de la nuit en m'infligeant des supplices tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres répondit-elle en s'étirant.

- Humm tu pourrais peut-être punir cette personne en lui infligeant le même sort…

- Elle n'en serait que trop ravie !

- Et alors ? Je suis sur qu'elle ferait tout pour te faire crier de bonheur à t'en crever les tympans.

- Oh ? Dans ce cas…

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers elle. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant de longues minutes qu'ils firent durer par des baisers et des caresses.

- On se lève ?

Lily dut presque arracher Severus du lit, mais il ne voulait surtout pas la lâcher, la laisser s'envoler encore une fois…

Ils se levèrent et après une douche et un petit déjeuner, ils sortirent dehors , ils ne voulaient pas aller dans l'allée du chemin de traverse car il était de notoriété publique que Severus Snape, célibataire endurci, était tout ce qu'il y'a de plus solitaire. Le voir au bras d'une si belle femme, le voir amoureux aurait attiré l'attention des curieux. Et puis Lily ne voulait pas avoir à se cacher sous une autre identité à nouveau.

Ils se promenèrent dans les quartiers moldus, mains dans la main, ils ne parlaient pas et profitait du moment présent. Ils regardèrent leurs visages miroiter dans la tamise qui brillait sous l'œil du soleil chaud.

- Ҫa te dit ? Dit-elle en lui montrant un restaurant Italien.

Il acquiesça de la tête et ils entrèrent dans l'enseigne, c'était un endroit chaleureux, imprégné des siècles passés. Sur les murs étaient accrochées des photos d'ancêtres, de célébrités. Un serveur les approcha et les mena prêt d'une table. Il regardait Lily et la trouvait vraiment séduisante. Severus avait une main posée sur la taille de Lily, en signe de possession. Le serveur se demande comment une femme comme elle pouvait être avec un homme comme lui… il avait un visage sévère, marqué. Elle était éblouissante et encore pleine de vie malgré un âge s'approchant peu à peu de la vieillesse. Severus avait perçu le sentiment de l'homme et lui lança un regard menaçant.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent leurs entrées. Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun plongés dans leurs pensées, les yeux de Severus scrutant le visage de Lily profondément concentré.

- Severus…

- Oui ?

- Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça… Surtout maintenant que tu le sais.

Il la regarda, curieux et un peu inquiet.

- Je vais le dire au reste de l'ordre. Je ne veux plus rester cachée.

- Non ! Tu veux te mettre en danger ? Réfléchis un peu, ça se saura vite…

- Et alors ? J'en ai marre de leur mentir, de leur faire croire que je suis une autre, je veux voir mon fils bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ?

- Lily…

- J'ai déjà prise ma décision, Severus.

Il lui jeta un regard furieux mais il savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, bornée qu'elle était…

- Tu le regretteras.

- C'Est-ce qu'on verras.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs plats, l'ambiance était lourde et il fut assez content de voir que le couple semblait s'être disputé. En partant, il lança un clin d'œil à Lily qu'elle lui rendit par une grimace digne de Quasimodo. Il n'en mena pas large.

- En fait, repris Lily, je crois que ce qui te dérange le plus c'est de savoir que je ne serais plus totalement à toi, les autres sauront et tu devras me partager…

- C'est faux vois-tu… et puis, dit-il d'une voix glacée, qu'Est-ce qu'il te dit qu'il voudront de toi ? Une morte-vivante qui réapparait, ça n'attire pas toujours les foules…

- Salaud.

Elle le cracha comme un venin mortel. Il était désolé de lui avoir dit ça mais elle l'avait blessée dans son amour propre, elle avait tellement raison…

- Lily…

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et releva son menton, l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'ai retrouvée. Je ne veux pas de perdre de nouveau… pardonne moi… si c'est ton choix je le respecterai…

Il lui en coutait de dire ses paroles mais il le fallait. Elle le remercia du regard.

Quelques dizaines de minutes après, ils sortaient de l'établissement. Severus devait retourner à Poudlard, mais une réunion de l'ordre étant prévue le lendemain, ils se reverraient bientôt. Lily redoutait et à la fois attendait avec impatience cette réunion. Tout allait être dit. Révélé. Son cœur allégé d'un poids… pouvoir embrasser Sirius, Remus, et son fils ! Demain allait être une longue journée…

...

**Nouveau chapitre probablement publié en fin de semaine...**

**A bientôt !**

**Mgn'G**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous ^^ **

**Le chapitre 9, publié en fin de semaine comme promis...**

**Merci pour vos commentaires (même s'ils sont de moins en moins fréquents).**

...

Chapitre 9.

Severus avait été nerveux toute la journée. Et ses sales morveux n'avaient rien fait pour arranger son humeur, bien sûr. Il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à ce qui allait arriver ce soir. Ses yeux avaient lancés des éclairs lorsqu'il avait vu Harry. _Et dire que je vais devoir partager ma femme avec ce gosse ! Ma femme ? Oh tu y crois trop, bien trop… Oh après tout c'est sa mère… je me réjouis de la revoir… ce week end était trop parfait… et si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve de plus ? Non !_

Le soir venu, après la courte journée qu'il venait de passer, celle-ci défilant incroyablement vite, il se rendit au Square Grimmaurd.

Tous attablés dans la grande salle à manger. Sauf elle...

Tous s'étonnaient de son absence. Elle n'était pas au travail ce soir, d'après les aurors. Ellie leur confirma qu'elle l'aurait su si Clarissa avait prévu autre chose. Soudain la porte claqua et le silence se fit. Ils entendirent des pas dans l'entrée. Sirius, en bon hôte aurait du aller à sa rencontre mais quelque chose en lui le gardait cloué à sa chaise, incapable d'agir, il n'aurait su dire quoi.

Et puis comme une apparition, il la virent devant eux, ou derrière eux, suivant leur position.

Tous les regard se tournèrent vers elle.

Elle avait les cheveux roux.

- Clarissa ! Enfin vous êtes là ! Lança Albus, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je ne suis pas Elle.

Albus la regarda d'un air inquiet mais elle lui fit passer que tout allait bien, à présent.

Il aurait voulu l'en empêcher…

Tous semblaient intrigués par la ressemblance qu'ils croyaient voir dans ce visage entouré par cette chevelure familière.

Severus regarda se produire le spectacle qu'il avait eu en tête depuis qu'il savait que Lily avait prise sa décision. A peu de choses prêt, la scène était la même que lorsqu'il s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans le lac...

Lily était sur le seuil de la porte, rousse sous les yeux ébahis des membres de l'ordre. D'un coup de baguette, elle enleva ses artifices qui la firent redevenir celle qu'elle était réellement. Ils eurent tous l'air très choqués, Sirius était pâle, Remus semblait effondré. Seuls Albus et Severus ne semblaient pas surpris. Enfin, elle enleva ses lentilles qui portèrent le coup final de sa métamorphose.

- Je suis tellement désolée de vous l'avoir caché…

- Mais ça n'est pas possible ! S'écria Molly, Arthur !…

Mais il avait les yeux fixés sur Lily, en parfaite communion avec les autres.

Soudain Hagrid s'effondra en sanglots et fit trembler la table lorsque sa lourde tête s'affaissa avec un bruit sourd.

- Lily… dit Albus, la voix rauque.

Elle s'approcha, Sirius et Remus se levèrent d'un bond.

- Comment cela se fait t-il ? Toi en vie…. Murmura Sirius. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et prit son visage entre ses mains. Lily se laissa faire et le prit dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et laissa échapper un sanglot. Remus les rejoignit dans une étreinte muette.

- Mes chers amis… si j'avais pu j'aurais donnée ma deuxième vie pour James, je l'aurais ramené avec moi…

- Mais enfin Albus ! C'est impossible ! Les morts ne peuvent pas ressusciter… vous savez bien que je ne crois pas à ce genre de sornettes…

- Et bien pour une fois, Minerva, vous allez avoir une preuve pour y croire…

Lily se dégagea des bras de ses amis, elle s'avança vers Minerva McGonagall.

- Professeur… comment vous prouver que c'est réellement moi ?

Minerva recula.

- Je sais… un jour vous m'avez dit…

Lily s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules. Minerva la regarda d'un air craintif dans lequel on pouvait néanmoins déceler une émotion parlante, une émotion qui disait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à attaquer…

Lily murmura quelques mots à son oreille et attendit sa réaction.

- Merlin…

Alors le professeur McGonagall, si forte et si puissante, sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle s'effondra dans les bras d'Albus qui l'avait vue chanceler, et s'était précipité pour être celui qui la tiendrait dans ses bras.

- Albus ! Dans ma chambre ! Vous arriverez à la porter ? Ou voulez vous que je…

- Cela ira Sirius, merci.

Albus cala Minerva entre ses bras et la porta jusqu'à l'étage. Pendant ce temps le petit monde réuni reprenait lentement ses esprits, encore abasourdis par cette révélation choquante et inattendue.

- Lily Potter… une morte parmi nous lança un homme vêtu d'une Jacquette noire.

- Et oui…

Lily alla s'asseoir aux cotés de Severus ou une chaise était vacante. L'homme assis à sa gauche s'écarta aussitôt d'elle.

Pendant ce temps Albus posait délicatement sa fidèle collaboratrice, caressant son visage il appréciait la douceur de sa peau…

Il redescendit quelques instants après, après avoir entendu avec ravissement Minerva prononcer son prénom comme une prière… et lui, répondant « Je suis là Minerva, je serais toujours là pour vous… ».

Albus entra dans la pièce où régnait un silence pesant. Tout le monde attendait celui qui les dirigeait toujours dans leurs mouvements.

- Si c'est un canular… commença Tonks, je croyais que tu étais mon amie !

- Ce n'est pas un canular, Albus, dites leur, moi je n'en ai plus la force…

- Ah parce que lui aussi il le savait ? Intervint Severus qui jusque là s'était tut. Il lança un regard furibond à Albus qui baissa les yeux. _Quel imbécile t'as été ! Bien sur qu'il le savait… depuis le départ il t'avais dit que tu ne devais pas connaitre son identité… crétin ! Pff, il aurait dû me le dire ! Me faire ça à moi ! Ma Lily… ma fleur… tu aurais dû revenir vers moi en premier…j'aurais été ton protecteur, ton adorateur, je me serais mis à genoux devant toi…_

Il prit sa main sous la table et elle lui donna sa chaleur, il lui envoya sa force et son amour.

_- _Parce que toi ! TOI TU LE SAVAIS ! Rugit Sirius

Il s'avança vers Severus, l'air furieux. Severus se leva d'un bond, suivi par Lily.

Sirius dégaina sa baguette. Severus en fit de même

- Non arrêtez ! Cria Lily

Elle s'interposa entre les deux, devant Severus.

- Ah parce qu'en plus tu le défend ? LILY ! Dois-je te rappeler que…

- Les temps ont changés, Sirius…

Severus rapprocha Lily de lui, enfouit son nez dans sa crinière de feu.

- ESPECE D'ORDURE ! LACHE LA !

- Sirius ! Arrête !

- CELA SUFFIT TOUT LES DEUX.

Albus s'était enfin décidé à intervenir mais il craignait la réaction de ses deux amis, il leur avait caché ce qu'il savait, après tout…

- T'es avec lui maintenant ? Cracha Sirius.

- C'est pas le moment ! Je te rappelle que je suis sensée être morte depuis seize ans ! SEIZE ANNES !

- Et je te rappelle que tu étais mariée à James… que j'ai passé treize années en prison, accusé d'avoir trahi, presque assassiné de mes mains mes meilleurs amis..

- Oh Sirius…

Elle lui prit la main et caressa son visage, en signe de réconfort. Severus lui lança un regard mauvais.

- J'en ai marre de toutes ses disputes… et qu'aucun de vous ne se réjouisse de ma mort…je pourrais retourner en terre que…

- Mais non ! Harry…va être heureux de vous revoir ! Une morte-vivante n'est pas chose commune ! Au fait, vous nous avez ramené des cadeaux d'outre-tombe ?

- Fred! S'indigna Molly. Te rend tu compte que…

- Ah, non je suis venue les mains vides lui répondit-elle en souriant, en fait on ne m'a pas laissé très longtemps croupir dans ma caisse en bois…

- Alors, peut être pourrais tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Lança Remus doucement.

Et pour la troisième fois elle reprit son récit, aidée par Albus à la fin. Tous la regardait, passionnés et admiratif devant cette femme qui avait vécu tant d'épreuves. Le silence régnait pendant l'écoute de son récit qui leur parût à tous complètement irréaliste, mais après tout la magie elle-même ne semblait-elle pas irréaliste ?

A la fin, elle releva la tête et observa leurs réactions. Tous attendaient qu'Albus, leur meneur, prenne la parole et c'Est-ce qu'il fit.

- Lily, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous habitiez chez Sirius pour le moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Question de sécurité. Et d'autres affaires dont je vous reparlerai.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- D'accord mais… Sirius ?

- Tu sais très bien que malgré tout ce qu'il peut se passer, je ne t'abandonnerai pas… jamais.

- Oh Sirius…

Elle tendit son bras par-dessus la table et prit sa main sur laquelle elle exerça une petite pression.

La réunion prit fin quelques minutes plus tard, Albus ordonna à tous les membres de taire la vérité au sujet de Lily. Il leur faisait confiance, n'attendait pas à devoir exercer de serment inviolable sur eux mais prenait quand même des précautions.

Lily rentra chez elle, accompagnée par Severus.

- Alors tu vas habiter chez lui… fit-il en refermant la porte sur eux.

- Ordres de Dumbledore.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de trop te déranger.

- Et pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Sirius n'a jamais été mon ennemi, il est même devenu un excellent ami.

- Jamais ? Tu as la mémoire courte…

- Toi aussi tu as la mémoire courte… ce n'est pas moi qui ait brisé notre amitié…

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Mais attend ! Tu te vexe vraiment vite… la vérité fâche…

- Lily…

Il l'enlaça tendrement et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est juste que pour quelques temps…

- J'aurais voulu que tu puisses venir chez moi.

- Et qu'un de tes potes mangemorts débarque et me trucide ? Voyons Severus…

- Je t'aurais fait l'amour dans le moindre recoin de la maison…

- Severus ! Un jour peut être…

- Que ce jour arrive vite…

- Il viendra.

...

Il la raccompagna ensuite chez Sirius. Elle s'installa juste à coté de sa chambre. Ces jours voir semaines de cohabitation promettaient d'être très intéressantes… Sirius avait été choqué par le comportement de la jeune femme, et par sa proximité avec son ennemi, mais la revoir lui faisait un bien fou. Il retrouvait un peu du bonheur d'antan rien qu'en la regardant.

Le début de leur cohabitation fut calme, non dépourvu de chaleur mais les deux amis ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre.

Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Sirius, s'étouffant sur sa soupe brulante, en recrache sur lui. Lily éclata de rire et brisa la glace. Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée à parler, de leur enfance, ils se remémorèrent leurs vieux souvenirs et n'arrivèrent pas à se quitter, à minuit, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même lit à rire comme des adolescents, heureux de retrouver une telle amitié. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme les meilleurs amis du monde.

...

Pendant que Lily rangeait ses affaires, une créature était restée tapis dans l'ombre, cachée derrière un des meubles qui ornaient l'appartement de Lily. Elle les avait observée, enlacés et amoureux. Elle aurait voulu les tuer. Le tuer. Mais elle le sentait beaucoup trop puissant, il le tuerait d'un coup de baguette. Le coup qu'elle lui avait porté à la tête l'avait considérablement affaibli, en cela il se sentait étonnamment proche de Lord Voldemort, ce mage noir qui avait perdu ses pouvoirs… après avoir tenté de tuer ce gosse… le gosse de Lily.

Elle les avait regardé partir, s'en aller par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Tu regretteras de m'avoir quitté quand tu sauras que j'ai droit de vie et de mort sur ton ami…

...

**Voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !**

**Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à poster commentaires, éventuelles remarques...**

**Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances =)**

**A bientot**

**Mgn'G**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**Nouveau chapitre enfin arrivé sur vos écrans ^^**

**Alors, êtes vous prêts pour le dernier film de la saga qui sort dans quelques jours ? Instant attendu avec impatience mais également très redouté pour ma part...**

**Je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise toujours même si vous êtes peu à la suivre.**

...

Chapitre 10.

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Les vacances d'octobre débutaient tout juste, on pouvait entendre la gare de Pré-Au-Lard crépiter, s'agiter, les élèves s'enthousiasmer d'être enfin en vacances. Beaucoup d'entre eux rentraient chez leurs parents, d'autres préféraient rester à Poudlard et continuer d'explorer ce château qui semblait regorger de secrets infinis.

En temps normal, les Weasley et Harry seraient restés à Poudlard plutôt que de rentrer au Terrier ou au Square Grimmaurd. Mais Sirius avait fait parvenir une lettre à Harry. Dans celle-ci, il lui expliquait qu'il devait absolument venir, qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion et qu'Harry devait être informé de certaines choses importantes.

De même, les Weasley avaient été enjoints à rejoindre le Square Grimmaurd ou ils passeraient tous leurs vacances d'automne.

Harry était très curieux de savoir ce qui l'attendait, il avait retourné toutes les hypothèses dans sa tête mais aucune bonne réponse n'était venue à son esprit…

De son coté, Lily était extrêmement nerveuse de se révéler aux yeux de son fils. Mais en même temps impatience et joyeuse. Elle ne pouvait plus passer vingt minutes sans parler de lui…

Severus et Elle ne s'étaient plus guère vus, lui occupé à Poudlard et Elle, à son métier d'auror. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas contre ce temps mort, elle ne savait plus vraiment ou elle en était avec lui. Mais lui semblait déterminé à la garder coute que coute auprès de lui… la présence de Sirius le rebutait cependant, ces deux là se détestaient toujours autant et ne souhaitaient qu'une chose; le moins avoir à faire ensemble. Pourtant chacun d'eux semblait vouloir tirer Lily dans son camp…

En vivant chez Sirius, Lily s'était engagée à participer plus à l'ordre, elle récoltait des informations au ministère de la magie, elle n'était jamais allée sur le terrain mais avait entendue parler de récentes altercations entre membres de l'ordre et mangemorts qui semblaient de plus en plus violentes. Le pouvoir de Voldemort allait en s'accroissant, la population magique avait souvent l'impression de revenir seize années en arrière, quand Voldemort était à son apogée. Les événements semblaient se répéter à la différence que la résistante était beaucoup plus forte, soudée et préparée. Beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières comptaient sur l'Elu, Harry Potter, pour vaincre son adversaire une bonne fois pour toutes. D'autres ne voyaient aucune issue possible et restaient persuadés que Voldemort finirait par détruire le seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais craint, et dominerait le monde…

…...

Toute la petite bande se déplaçait dans Londres et se retrouva bien vite devant la maison connu de tous sous le nom de 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ils entrèrent et firent tous attention à ne pas faire de « trébuche à la Tonks », expression qu'ils avaient inventés pour toute les fois ou Tonks s'était prise le porte parapluie…

- Harry !

Sirius et Harry se sautèrent littéralement dessus, comme à chaque fois, le bonheur de se revoir était plus fort que tout.

Harry et les Weasley s'installèrent dans leurs chambres, pendant ce temps, Lily faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre et attendait qu'on vienne la chercher.

- Alors, pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se parle ? Demanda Sirius à son parrain.

- Harry… il y'a quelques semaines est arrivée une chose extraordinaire. Inattendue. Merveilleuse. Et pourtant si irréaliste…

Harry regarda son parrain d'un air intrigué, un peu fatigué, il ne comprenait absolument pas ou voulait en venir son parrain.

- Je ne comprend pas…

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration.

- Il vaut mieux que tu t'assoies.

- D'accord…

Il s'exécuta et attendit, inquiet et pensif.

- Tu croies à la résurrection, Harry ?

- Je… j'aimerai y croire…

- Si on pouvait faire revenir tes parents…

- Mais on ne peut pas ! Sirius !

- Et bien…

Il fit un clin d'œil à Dobby qui se tenait non loin de nos deux protagonistes.

Sirius fit un sourire à son filleul, qui lui répondit par une expression qui formait un grand point d'interrogation sur son visage.

Ils entendirent des pas peu assurés dans le couloir..

Une femme rousse s'avança vers eux.

Harry fit un bond.

- Non…

- Harry, mon chéri ! C'est moi, je sais ça parait impossible et pourtant… je suis revenue…

- Mais cela ne ce peut pas ! Tu es… morte.

Le visage d'Harry se tordit en grimace, les larmes menaçaient d'apparaitre. Doucement et discrètement, Sirius se retira de la pièce.

Lily prit les mains tremblantes de son fils et les posa sur son visage, les embrassant à tour de rôle. Harry promena ses mains sur sa bouche, ses joues, son menton, son cou, ses cheveux épais et soyeux…

- Maman…

Lily le serra contre elle et déversa un flot de larmes de bonheur et de tristesse. Comme pour répondre à sa mère, malgré sa fierté masculine, Harry la rejoignit et ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, le fils et la mère réunis…

...

- Toute cette histoire me paraît dingue ! Pendant des années j'aurai pu te voir… grandir auprès de toi…

- Mais maintenant je suis là mon amour, et je ne te quitterai plus. Plus rien ne nous séparera… tu vois ? Même Voldemort n'a pas réussi à nous séparer définitivement.

- Mais ça aurait été le cas si cet individu dont tu parles ne t'avais pas ramené…

- Harry, ne parlons plus de cela veux-tu ? Ce soir, je ne veux pas avoir à remuer de mauvais souvenirs !

- Parle moi de Papa…

- Oh ton père… je suppose que tout le monde t'as dit qu'au tout début nous nous détestions, pas vrai ? Et oui, je ne pouvais absolument pas le supporter, avec sa tête hyper gonflée !…

C'est seulement en sixième année qu'il a commencé à changer, et moi aussi…

_Lily et James venaient d'avoir une énième dispute. Ils étaient en sixième année et ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, surtout depuis la fin de l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec Severus. Cette amitié qu'elle croyait si solide. _

_Au fil des mois qui étaient passés, elle s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour James avaient évolués, étaient passés de la haine à une sympathie, puis à un amour qui lui faisait peur. _

_Elle marchait dans les couloirs, une pile de livres à la main, quand, perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta le professeur McGonagall._

_Ses livres s'étalèrent sur le sol et Minerva recula, surprise et désarçonnée. Cette élève venait de la réveiller, elle qui était profondément concentrée sur ses pensées._

_- Oh professeur McGonagall ! Pardonnez-moi quelle idiote je fais je ne vous avais pas vue vous n'avez rien ?_

_- Ce n'est rien Miss Evans… calmez vous je n'ai rien voyons._

_Elle l'aida à ramasser ses livres malgré les protestations de la rousse. Minerva mit la main sur une lettre écrite de la main de James. Lily fondit en larmes quand elle la vit._

_- Oh voyons mon enfant…_

_Minerva l'entraina dans une salle de classe vide et lui tendit un mouchoir._

_- Venez là…_

_Elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, contre toute attente. Lily eut un mouvement de surprise mais se laissa aller dans ses bras qui remplaçaient les bras d'une mère si loin de Poudlard._

_- Ce James vous fait souffrir ?_

_- Oui renifla-t-elle._

_- Mais vous l'aimez…_

_-…_

_Elle releva la jeune fille et la regarda dans les yeux._

_- Lily… ne faites pas l'erreur que tant de jeunes femmes ont fait avant vous._

_- De quoi parlez vous ?_

_- Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est indéniable. N'abandonnez pas cet amour devant les barrières qui se dressent devant vous, faites vous violence, battez vous et vous connaitrez le plus beau bonheur qu'un être humain puisse éprouver dans sa vie._

_Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre instinctivement et vit Albus Dumbledore au loin, qui se dirigeait vers le château. Lily, intriguée, regarda dans la même direction._

_- Moi aussi j'ai aimée un être de tout mon cœur, et de toute mon âme. Mais notre amour m'a semblé impossible… encore aujourd'hui je le regrette. Mais mon cœur continu de battre au rythme d'une cadence effrénée lorsque je le vois…_

_- Ne perdez jamais espoir. Il n'est pas encore trop tard !_

_Minerva la regarda d'un air surpris et s'en alla sans se retourner derrière elle._

_N'abandonnez pas cet amour devant les barrières qui se dressent devant vous, faites vous violence, battez vous et vous connaitrez le plus beau bonheur qu'un être humain puisse éprouver dans sa vie, avait-elle murmurée à l'oreille de la vieille dame…_

Lily avait bien sûr tut cet épisode à son fils, mais elle lui avait raconté toutes les anecdotes dont elle se rappelait, les moments les plus marquants qu'elle avait passée à Poudlard…

A sa grande surprise, elle lui avait même parlé de son amitié avec Severus…

- Tu étais sa meilleure amie, je suis son meilleur ennemi.

- Comment ça ? Lily n'avait pas pensée que le mépris qu'elle avait observé entre eux deux puisse aller jusqu'à la haine…

- Il me déteste, parce que je suis le portrait craché de mon père.

- Alors il va devoir faire face à ma fureur.

- Non ! Ça servirait à rien.

- Aurait-tu peur de lui ?

- Non !

- Tu sais aussi bien mentir que ton père ! Qu'Est-ce qu'il fait ? Il te maltraite ? Il te tyrannise ? S'il le fait, il va me le payer…

- Arrête ! Fit Harry d'une voix aigue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. D'une certaine façon, j'ai toujours dominé Severus Snape…

- Tu as dit que tu voulais balayer tous nos mauvais souvenirs ce soir, non ? Alors, balayons aussi Snape.

- Oh Harry ! Même si toi et lui… il n'est pas du tout un mauvais souvenir pour moi !

- Ah oui ? Harry jeta un regard soupçonneux à sa mère.

- Oui, il m'a beaucoup apporté dernièrement…

- Vraiment…

Lily sentit qu'elle s'engageait sur un terrain glissant.

- Oui… bref! Dis moi, toi et cette fille, Hermione… vous…

Harry se sentit rougir et protesta aussitôt avec véhémence.

- Non ! Elle est ma meilleure amie… pas elle !

- Pas elle ? Il y'a en a une autre ? Oh ! La petite Ginny peut-être ? Dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

Harry rougit de plus belle et détourna la tête.

- Je le savais ! Présente moi à ma future belle fille ! Oh mon garçon à peine retrouvé tu vas t'éloigner de moi…

- Maman ! Mais non…

Il posa sa tête contre son épaule dans un geste tendre, elle pencha sa tête vers lui.

- Nous avons encore tellement de choses à vivre ensembles…

...

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent formidables mais passèrent à une allure folle. Lily et Harry passaient tout leur temps ensemble, ils sortaient et Lily se sentait revivre auprès de lui, comme lorsqu'elle était avec Severus, à part qu'Harry était une part d'elle-même, et de l'homme qu'elle avait perdu. Quand elle regardait son fils, elle croyait être revenue au temps de Poudlard, au temps de l'insouciance, avec James.

Une idée s'était introduite dans son esprit. Le souhait de garder auprès d'elle les deux hommes qui faisaient partie de sa vie. Cet homme qu'elle aimait et son fils qui le détestait, détestation partagée…

Mais il fallait avant tout qu'elle ait une discussion avec Severus. Même si son désir d'être dans ses bras, de ne faire qu'un avec lui, de le sentir en elle la travaillait, elle était consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi et ne souhaitait pas sacrifier son fils.

...

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle le retrouva quelques jours après. Les élèves étaient retournés en cours et Severus avait du voir Harry depuis… Elle espérait qu'il ne s'était pas montré exécrable avec lui.

C'est lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Malheureux de ne plus la voir, inquiet qu'elle ne lui donne plus de nouvelles. Il était passé chez Sirius et avait demandé à la voir. Lily essaya de ne pas être trop chaleureuse, ni froide envers lui. Les pièces principales étaient occupées, elle dut l'accueillir dans sa chambre.

A peine rentrés, il la fit basculer sur le lit et commença à couvrir son corps de baisers.

- Severus ! Arrête !

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… tu n'avais pas envie de me revoir ?

- Il va falloir qu'on s'explique, tous les deux, fit-elle en le repoussant et en se relevant.

- Qu'on s'explique ?

- Mais bon sang j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu t'acharne depuis des années sur mon fils !

- Lily.. On en a déjà parlé ! Grinça Severus entre ses dents.

- Pas assez à mon gout ! J'ai l'impression de revenir ici et de ne plus rien comprendre… il s'est passé plein de trucs en mon absence… et on me cache des choses…

- Je ne… supporte pas ton fils. C'est tout.

- Tu te moque de moi ?

- Non. Il ressemble à James. Il EST James. Tu te souviens ? La petite pourriture qui était avec nous… ta tête à claque de mari ! Celui qui t'a pris à moi ! L'ordure dont j'aurai dû m'occuper…

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une gifle qui faillit le faire tomber.

- Lily ! Reviens !

Mais elle était déjà partie.

...

**A dans quelques jours pour la suite.**

**Je suis toujours disposée à répondre à vos éventuelles questions,... ^^**

**Mgn'G**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre à vous offrir, quelques jours après avoir vu dans une salle obscure le film cloturant cette merveilleuse saga... des larmes ont étée versées et je ne pense pas que cela soit fini j'ai adoré malgré quelques trucs qui m'ont dérangée... mais je n'en dis pas plus pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore vu le film. Et vous, qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

...

Chapitre 11.

Cette fois, Lily en avait vraiment assez. Elle décida qu'elle allait prendre ses distances avec lui, et cette fois elle s'y tiendrait pendant un bon moment. Elle continua à naviguer entre le Ministère, l'ordre et le Square Grimmaurd, en passant par chez Elinore avec qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux et voyait de plus en plus souvent. Celle-ci avait été littéralement sidérée par la révélation qui lui avait été faite sur son amie qui s'était révélée être carrément une autre personne. Mais au final, sa personnalité avait réussie à accepter ce changement invraisemblable. Lily attirait son amie au Square Grimmaurd, pour quelle passe du temps avec Sirius, celui-ci avait retrouvé un peu de bonheur au contact de son amie de retour, mais Lily espérait lui faire trouver l'amour en la personne d'Elinore. Son cœur débordait de générosité et elle ne demandait qu'à faire le bonheur autour d'elle, telle une fée des contes moldus.

Mais un événement vint assombrir très vite ce tableau, la vie semblait un peu trop jolie pour que cela dure. Un matin, Lily se réveilla et partit en direction de son travail au ministère. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva les lieux agités, les gens nerveux, et beaucoup d'entre eux poussèrent des cris en la voyant arriver.

Elle ne comprenait pas toute cette agitation et ces réactions, quand elle tomba sur un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sur la première de couverture apparaissait une photo d'elle, une photo qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Le magazine avait choisi une accroche « LILY POTTER, UNE MORTE VIVANTE AU MINISTERE » qui annonçait tout de suite la couleur.

Lily alla dans son bureau ou elle s'enferma pour lire l'article tranquillement. Elle fût soulagée de voir que l'auteur n'était pas Rita Skeeter, celle-ci aurait tout fait pour répandre les pires calomnies sur quiconque entrait dans sa ligne de mire.

_Chers lecteurs, lectrices,_

_Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial dans notre bien aimé Monde Magique. Aujourd'hui, nous avons la preuve vivante que la résurrection est un phénomène non pas utopique mais réel. Par une source sûre nous avons appris le retour à la vie d'une sorcière que vous tous amis lecteurs, connaissez, j'ai nommé Lily Potter. Mais c'est impossible ! C'est une histoire inventée, un conte de Bardle le Beedle me direz vous. Et bien non. Nous savons de source sûre que cette femme, mère du célèbre Harry Potter et épouse du défunt James Potter, est revenue à la vie après avoir été assassinée par Vous-Savez-Qui, il y'a 16 années._

_D'après notre source, celle-ci aurait été ramenée à la vie par un mage noir inconnu contre qui un avis de recherche a été lancé d'après les descriptions qu'en a faite Mrs Potter, toujours d'après notre informateur. Nous n'avons pas encore saisis tous les détails de l'affaire mais soyez sûr que nous vous en tiendrons informés au fil des jours._

_Mais comment ne sait-on pas aperçu plutôt du retour de cette sorcière ? Me direz-vous. Et bien celle-ci c'est cachée derrière une couverture solide: une nouvelle apparence, de jolie rousse elle est passée à blonde aux formes plus remarquables, de Lily Potter elle est passée à Clarissa Wallis. Un passé inventé de toute pièces, un nouvel appartement à Londres en passant par une licence d'auror au ministère décrochée grâce à certaines relations hautes placées, cette femme n'a rien laissé s'échapper hors de son contrôle. Sauf peut-être le choix de ses confidents…_

_Vous retrouverez ci-dessous une galerie de clichés pris en cachette, montrant Lily Potter à Londres, très récemment, appuyant nos propos._

_En attendant notre prochain numéro, nous espérons que celui-ci satisfaira votre soif d'actualité et de mystères._

_A bientôt, amis lecteurs._

_Votre journaliste préféré._

Lily jeta le journal qui alla s'écraser de l'autre coté de son bureau, furieuse elle l'était après avoir lu cet article qui la trahissait. _Mais comment on t-ils pu savoir ! QUI dans l'ordre m'a trahi ? Je tuerai celui qui a fait ça… maintenant ça va être un cauchemar… mais comment je…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de suivre le fil de sa pensée que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant deux aurors qui travaillaient dans une autre équipe que la sienne.

- Clarissa Wallis ! Venez nous suivre s'il vous plait, ordre du Ministre de la Magie lui ordonna un homme à l'allure imposante et au sourire sadique.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Cracha Lily avec mépris.

- Pas de questions, veuillez nous obéir.

- Il en est hors de question. Je ne bougerai PAS d'ici.

Elle s'avança vers la cheminée, tenta de fuir mais l'autre auror se précipita sur elle et lui ligota les mains d'un sort bien jeté.

- Je vous interdis ! LACHEZ MOI hurla-telle.

- Lily ! Tonks arriva et se couvrit vite la bouche.

- Aide-moi !

- Lâchez la, qu'Est-ce que vous faites ?

- Désolé Nymphadora, on obéit seulement aux ordres lança le premier auror.

- Mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et de toute façon elle n'aurait rien pu faire, les deux auror embarquèrent une Lily déchainée, redoutant le pire sur ce qui allait lui arriver.

...

- Voila Monsieur le Ministre ! Désolé, nous avons été un peu longs mais elle s'est débattue, c'est une vraie petite enragée si vous voulez mon avis…

Lily lui lança un regard noir.

- La ferme !

- Vous pouvez disposer. Voyons, voyons, Mrs Potter… Lily ? Rufus Scrimgeour, ministre de la magie dit-il en lui tendant la main. Ne faites pas tant de manières… nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Asseyez vous je vous prie. Elle s'exécuta et il s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté d'elle.

_- _Qui est votre informateur ?

- Pardon ?

- Je voudrai savoir QUI m'a trahi. Et vous allez me le dire.

- Nous ne dévoilons pas ce genre d'informations. C'est contraire à nos principes, vous devriez le savoir.

- Très bien. Dans tous les cas, je le saurai.

_- _Et bien voila qui est réglé, nous n'allons pas en faire toute une citrouille. Maintenant vous allez me dire comment vous avez fait pour vous faire passer pour morte pendant toutes ces années.

- Je ne me suis pas faite passer pour morte. Lord Voldemort m'a tuée à l'aide de l'avada kadavra, et puis je me suis réveillée dans le cimetière…

_- _Voyons, vous savez très bien que même un gamin de 10 ans n'y croirait pas une seule seconde…

- Et bien je dois dire que votre mentalité est très faible, monsieur le ministre…

- Nous allons voir ça…

Lily sentit des liens lui enserrer les bras, la retenir prisonnière. Elle tenta de se dégager, de se lever mais il était trop tard…

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Laissez moi partir !

- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous…

Elle lui cracha à la figure.

- Ne vous comportez pas ainsi, je vous assure que vous allez le regretter.

- Je n'ai pas peur de _vous_ cracha-t-elle.

- Pas encore lança-t-il avec un sourire.

- Pas encore… vous parlez comme un vrai bourreau mais vous n'êtes rien de tout cela, n'essayez pas de jouer au dur parce que cela ne vous réussit pas…

- Vous m'y contraignez…

Il leva sa baguette à contrecœur, et, la dégagea de ses entraves.

- Merci…

Il contourna son bureau et, prenant une théière, versa un peu de thé dans une tasse qu'il plaça devant elle.

- Buvez..

- Vous ne buvez pas ? Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

Il remplit une tasse pour lui-même et fit semblant d'en avaler le contenu, ceci fait il lui jeta un sourire rassurant.

Elle but le contenu de la tasse d'une traite et lui rendit un sourire mielleux.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour faire croire au monde entier que vous étiez morte ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour réduire à néant Vous-Savez-Qui ? Figurez vous parmi ses fidèles ?

- Vous êtes bien curieux… et vous me faites injure.

Scrimgeour haussa un sourcil et observa le liquide qui se balançait dans sa tasse.

- Vous n'êtes pas une sorcière… vous êtes pire.

- Vous êtes stupide !

- Taisez-vous !

- Non. Dites moi, cher Ministre, quand est-ce que cette potion a-t-elle été préparée ?

- Il y'a une semaine.

- Il faut un mois pour la préparer… vous vous êtes fait arnaquer et vous êtes trop crétin pour vous en apercevoir lui lança-t-elle en esquissant un sourire carnassier.

Il se retourna et alla se poser devant un des nombreux tableaux qui ornait son bureau. Lily remarqua que le tableau bougeait.

- Allez me chercher le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, c'est un des plus grands spécialiste des potions. Qu'il me ramène sa meilleure potion de vérité ! Et qu'il se dépêche !

_- _Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'impliquer dans cette affaire !

- J'implique qui je veux dans ce que je veux ! Maintenant taisez vous, vous n'êtes pas en position de discuter, vous auriez mieux fait de rester dans votre cercueil, ou va le monde maintenant si tous les morts se mettent à revenir ?

- Espèce de salaud ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai demandé à revenir cria-t-elle en se relevant. S'approchant de lui, elle lui envoya une gifle magistrale qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Au même moment, Severus Snape surgissait de la cheminée, une fiole de potion à la main.

- Lily !

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Bien sûr, espèce de crétin !

- Injuriez moi encore une seule fois et je vous jure que…

- Je sais, je vais le regretter, compléta-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

Severus l'observa d'un air amusé, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques temps et elle lui manquait. Il avait décidé de rester froid avec elle mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fondre lorsqu'il la voyait… le grand Severus Snape qui avait toujours été froid, presque insensible, antipathique, perdait presque ses moyens avec l'amour d'une femme… par n'importe qu'elle femme, sa destinée…celle qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

- Snape, vous ne semblez pas surpris de la voir…

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, soupçonneux, essayant de sonder les profondeurs de son âme. Raté. Peu de personnes arrivaient à comprendre Severus…

_- _Qu'insinuez vous par là, Monsieur le Ministre ? Fit Severus d'un ton menaçant. Comme tout le monde, j'ai lu le journal de ce matin et ait appris la vérité…

- Vous n'avez pourtant l'air pas bien surpris.

- Peu de choses arrivent à me surprendre.

- Oui bon bref… avez-vous la potion de vérité ? Du veritaserum je présume ?

- Oui…. Monsieur le ministre.

Il lui tendit la fiole que Scrimgeour attrapa.

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup. Vous pouvez disposer…

- Qu'allez vous en faire ? Son regard alla de Scrimgeour à Lily

- Il va l'utiliser sur moi ! Mais fais quelque chose !

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! Et vous fermez là !

- Viens…

Severus prit Lily par le bras.

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT. Revenez !

Scrimgeour se jeta à leur poursuite mais s'étala sur le sol.

Quand il se releva, Severus et Lily étaient déjà entrés dans une cheminette et disparaissaient, Lily lui faisant une grimace.

...

- Ça va ?

- Oui… t'inquiète pas… ramène moi chez moi, s'il te plait.

- Si tu veux il y'a de place chez moi…

- Non. Severus.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, quelque peu déçu qu'elle se montre encore si froide envers lui…

Il la raccompagna chez elle et la quitta bredouille, espérant un baiser qui n'est pas venu. Néanmoins il était déterminer, il allait la reconquérir coute que coute.

...

Lily s'effondra sur son canapé et resta là quelques minutes, repensant aux derniers événements. Scrimgeour, La Gazette du Sorcier, Severus… les mots se mélangeait dans son esprit et bourdonnaient à ses oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre. Sans grande réussite.

Elle monta à l'étage et se fit couler un bain, elle s'observa dans le miroir en se déshabillant. _J'ai un peu grossi ou quoi ? Il manquerait plus que ça que tu sois enceinte… _

Elle s'allongea dans la large baignoire et laissa l'eau chaude glisser le long de son corps… elle regarda les bulles avec amusement, elle voyait Harry souffler sur l'eau pour faire des bulles quand il était encore bébé…

Elle resta ainsi un petit moment, puis enfila son peignoir et s'installa auprès du feu avec un livre en main.

Elle resta plongée dans son roman pendant plusieurs heures, complètement coupée du monde, embarquée ailleurs, là ou tout est toujours plus beau que dans la réalité, là ou même la misère est belle et poétique…

Des bruits de pas. Le son d'un verre qui se brise au contact du sol.

Lily se releva et fit volte face, lâchant son livre sur le canapé.

- Tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça !

Il fonça droit sur elle et ses mains se nouèrent autour de sa gorge qu'il commença à serrer, serrer…

- T'en aller pour retrouver quoi ? Une communauté de sorciers ingrats qui veulent à peine de toi… un homme graisseux dont tu tombe amoureuse telle une imbécile heureuse… un fils aussi bête que son père…

- Grr..t….u…

Il la relâcha et s'effondra sur le sol, le souffle court, la face bleue. Elle pris son temps pour se remettre, effondrée à ses pieds. Il la regardait sans l'aider.

Elle se releva et l'affronta du regard.

- Tu… tu es vivant ? Parvint-elle à articuler.

- Hé oui ! Qu'Est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu allais pouvoir me tuer MOI avec un simple clou et une palette de bois ? Que je ne pourrai par me ressusciter en cas de mort comme j'ai fais pour toi et d'autres ! D'ailleurs, j'ai ramené à la vie ton ami, Sirius Black, pour TOI alors n'essaie pas de m'échapper cette fois là. Tu le paierais très cher cette fois-ci. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas avoir la mort d'un ami sur la conscience ?

- Ordure…

- C'est la vie, ma belle. Allez ! Viens.

Il lui prit le bras et l'obligea à le suivre…

...

**A bientôt pour la suite =)**

**Mgn'G**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voila le nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il ne vous deçevra pas.**

**Bonne lecture et merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me lire.**

**Et merci à ceux qui postent des commentaires ^^ même s'ils se font rare xP pourtant votre avis m'est cher.**

...

Chapitre 12.

- Je ne veux pas revenir avec toi. Crève.

Il la gifla de toute ses forces.

- Tu feras ce que je te dirais !

Il prit son manteau et lui jeta à la figure.

- Met ça !

Elle enfila son manteau à contre cœur, glissa ses mains dans ses poches et sa peau entre en contact avec quelque chose en plastique, un briquet…

Elle eut soudain une idée. Certes horrible mais qui lui offrirait la liberté…

Elle s'approcha du bar ou étaient rangées les bouteilles d'alcool.

- N'essaie pas de t'enfuir ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle prit une bouteille de vodka et la lança de toute ses forces sur l'autre.

Il hurla, des débris de verres sur le corps et les vêtements recouverts de l'alcool fort.

- Espèce de garce! Tu vas me le payer !

Il s'avança de quelques pas mais, plus rapide que lui, elle produit une flamme avec le briquet et le lança sur lui. Le feu au contact de l'alcool embrasa le corps entier. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant, presque inhumain, il n'était maintenant plus qu'une torche vivante et se débattait dans tous les sens, répandant des le feu sur son passage. Lily le regarda se consumer en songeant que maintenant, elle était une meurtrière.

- Maintenant, tu ne ressuscitera plus ! Va en enfer ! Cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Il lui lança un regard terrifié et l'instant d'après, ses yeux se consumaient, réduits en cendre.

Elle continua de le regarder mourir, elle regarda sa maison prendre feu. Puis quand il fut entièrement mort, brulé, un tas de cendre témoignant de ce qu'il restait de lui, elle jeta un sort et tous les feux moururent, la maison retrouva sa propreté.

Elle resta là à le regarder, ce petit tas de cendre, encore sous le choc, soulagée mais surprise et choquée d'avoir fait ça, elle qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir faire de mal à une mouche.

Enfin elle se ressaisit et songea à appeler Severus… elle aurait eu besoin de ses bras autour d'elle… mais elle se rappela leur altercation et décida qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. _Et puis il a vu assez d'horreurs comme ça… je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme une assassin. _Elle décida d'appeler Sirius et passa la tête dans la cheminée.

- Maison des Black ! Entonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en jetant la poudre de cheminette.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouvait dans la cheminée du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

- Sirius !

- Lily ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son ami se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide… vient s'il te plait.

- J'arrive.

- Merci.

Elle revint chez elle et attendit qu'il vienne, ce qu'il ne tardât pas à faire.

- Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il y'a ? Tu as l'air toute paniquée ! Lily…

- J'ai tué… Sirius… elle posa sa tête contre lui tout en retenant ses larmes.

- Oh ma chérie… qui ?

- Lui… Le Mage… il voulait m'emmener avec lui. Je l'ai cramé avec mon briquet et ma bouteille d'alcoolo de service… dit-elle d'une voix amère.

- Lily ! Parle pas comme ça… c'est pas grave… c'était toi ou lui. Je préfère que ce soi toi.

- Mais maintenant je suis une tueuse… je ne vaux pas mieux qu'une mangemort !

- Ecoute, c'était de la légitime défense, comme disent les moldus, alors ressaisit toi, cette ordure méritait de mourir, même si je lui suis dextrement reconnaissant de t'avoir ramené parmi nous, je n'accepterai jamais qu'il t'ait fait vivre ça pendant seize années.

- On en dira ce qu'on voudra mais…

- Chut… et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es revenue chez toi ? Et pas au Square Grimmaurd ? Je sais pas… c'est instinctif… j'ai pas pensé au Square sur le moment à vrai dire…

- Sur le moment ? Y'a eu autre chose ?

- Oui… Sirius, tout le monde est au courant que je suis en vie. Et le Ministère en a après moi.

- Il manquait plus que ça ! Ah merde !

BOUM

Ils se lancèrent un regard inquiet.

- C'était quoi ce bruit ?

- Je vais voir…

Il se leva et monta à l'étage.

- Fait attention !

- T'inquiète…

A l'étage, il ne vit rien de particulier, juste une fenêtre ouverte, surement par le vent, qu'il ferma. Il inspecta tout l'étage à la recherche d'anomalie mais ne trouva rien d'autre.

Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, et lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le salon, Lily avait encore disparu.

...

Sirius avait crié son nom, il l'avait cherchée partout dans l'appartement. Désespéré, il était même sorti et avec prit le risque d'interroger ses voisins qui affirmèrent tous qu'ils n'avaient rien vu, rien entendu. Sirius revint chez lui et envoya une missive à Dumbledore. Celui-ci le retrouva au Square Grimmaurd, furieux contre lui-même, il avait comme tout le monde apprit dans les journaux la nouvelle, Lily était maintenant à découvert et elle n'avait pas été assez protégée, le résultat, les membres de l'ordres le connaissant à présent, ayant tous étés avertis, Lily avait disparue, sans doute enlevée, mais par qui ?

Dumbledore réunit le plus de membres de l'ordre possible et ils apprirent par Tonks et Kingsley que Lily avait rencontré Scrimgeour qui avait tenté de faire pression sur elle. Ils songèrent aussi à Voldemort, aux mangemorts et à cet être doué du pouvoir de faire revivre les morts. Certes il était sensé être mort, d'après Lily, mais Voldemort aussi avait été déclaré anéanti à jamais… cette fois les sorciers ne se laisseraient pas avoir et ne commettraient pas d'erreurs stupides.

...

Severus préparait une potion dans son laboratoire lorsqu'il sentit son bras gauche le brûler. Là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait marqué dans le feu le serpent qui caractérisait ses mangemorts. Severus mit un couvercle sur le chaudron, enleva ses gants et rangea ses ustensiles et ingrédients précipitamment… Il jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et prit son masque. Il sortit presque en courant de son bureau et se précipita dans le bureau d'Albus où il pourrait transplaner sans soucis. Il trouva le directeur en grande conversation avec plusieurs tableaux parmi ceux qui ornaient les murs de son bureau. En voyant son bras droit si pressé, Dumbledore lança un regard interrogatif auquel Severus répondit en agitant légèrement son bras gauche. Albus acquiesça silencieusement et son regard pouvait refléter l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que son ami partait rejoindre Voldemort, et la chance qu'il essayait de lui transmettre.

...

- Bonsoir Severus…

- Bonsoir Maître.

- Tu es en retard…

- Veuillez me pardonner.

Severus baissa la tête et Voldemort l'observa un moment. Essayant de déceler ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son espion sans avoir recours à l'occlumencie.

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ce soir, Severus.

- Non, Maître.

- Ah tu ne sais pas ? Ou tu ne veux pas savoir ! Et bien Severus, ne me prend pas pour ce que je ne suis pas… Sa voix se fit menaçante. Tu sais très bien que comme tout le monde je suis au courant que ta chère sale sang de bourbe est paraît-il, revenue parmi nous ! Par les œuvres d'un autre mage noir !

- Maître…

- Tu m'as caché ça, Severus. En tant qu'espion au sein de l'ordre tu étais forcément au courant. _Endoloris ! _

Severus ne s'attendait pas à se voir infliger une punition ce soir. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer mentalement et s'effondra sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il convulsait de tout son corps mais serrait des dents pour ne pas crier. Il se concentra sur l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Lily afin d'apaiser sa douleur, tout en priant Merlin que Voldemort n'essaierait pas de s'insinuer dans son esprit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres releva sa baguette d'un geste léger, satisfait d'avoir pu mettre en pratique son autorité, d'avoir pu déverser sa fureur sur celui qu'il considérait néanmoins comme son meilleur atout. Severus se releva lentement, avec dignité il lui fit face.

- Alors, tu nies toujours ?

- Maitre…elle vivait sous une fausse identité… je ne savais pas que c'était elle…

- Pourtant il parait que tu es devenu intime avec elle…certaines personnes t'ont vu en sa compagnie lorsqu'elle était encore sous les traits d'une blonde immonde… aurait-tu réussi à t'accoupler avec cette sale sang de bourbe que tu désirais tant lorsque tu es entré dans mes rangs ?

Severus détourna la tête et fixa le mur, la gorge serrée.

- Réponds.

- Non, Monseigneur mentit Severus.

- Humm… je veux que tu retrouve ce mage. Celui qui ressuscite les morts. On pourrait croire à un canular… je suis persuadé que non… trouve le moi. Et ramène le à moi. Quant à cette femme. Je m'occuperai d'elle personnellement…

Il eut un rictus et son regard afficha un désir de vengeance et un sadisme non contenu.

- Maitre ! Que comptez vous faire ?

- Tu te soucies d'elle de nouveau, Severus ? Tiens, tiens… j'aurai du me douter que ta chaire d'homme n'était pas indifférente…

Severus resta impassible.

- Non, mais je ne souhaite pas perdre ma couverture.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta couverture… elle sera préservée. Fais ce que je t'ai ordonné de faire. Tu peux disposer.

Severus partit dans un déploiement de cape, il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière et transplana après s'être éloigné suffisamment. Voldemort le regarda partir, ses yeux rouges rivés droit devant lui, la tête de sa fidèle Nagini reposant sur son épaule.

Il jura intérieurement qu'il se vengerait de cette femme qui avait causé sa perte. Oh oui… elle et son fils allaient payer… il prendrait un des deux et le torturait jusqu'au bord de la mort sous les yeux du second…

...

Severus transplana en dehors de l'enceinte du château pour ne pas avoir à faire face au directeur tout de suite. Arrivé dans les cachots, il se précipita dans ses appartements et claqua la porte violemment.

Fou de rage, il prit un livre et le lança à travers la pièce. Il prit une bouteille de whisky et s'en servit un verre. _Ou es-tu, mon amour ? _Pensa-t-il en sentant le liquide venir glisser le long de sa gorge en le brulant de toute son âme. _J'aurais du finir cette potion qui m'aurait permis de plonger dans un sommeil… peut être éternel._

...

Lily cria de toute ses forces dans la chambre dans laquelle elle se retrouvait. Les murs étaient blanc et elle avait l'impression d'être dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il régnait ici une atmosphère étrange, malsaine.

Ses cris se répercutaient contre les murs mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre, un sort insonorisant avait été jeté pour que personne ne puisse lui venir en aide.

_Seule au monde_, songea-t-elle, _comme dans ton cercueil trop étroit…_

...

**Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

**A bientot**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 en ligne ^^ **

**J'espère que vous apprecierez autant que les autres.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Sophie123: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et merci de lire mon histoire! Malheuresement ce chapitre ne tournera pas autour de nos deux amoureux... Mais il faut bien faire patienter pour avoir plus de plaisir à la lecture hein ^^ (non, non je ne suis pas sadique...). Et bien essayé avec le " un review = un chapitre :S" mais ça marche pas comme ça avec moi xD. Mais le pire était que j'étais persuadée d'avoir déja posté le chapitre hier et en fait non, surprise, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais zappé ^^. En fin de compte tu aurais pu l'avoir... *se cache*.**

**Oui je suis une auteur un peu fofolle ^^". Bon! J'arrête de bavarder, et encore bonne lecture à tous !**

**Et au fait... (pardon )... qui s'est lancé sur PotterMore ? =D Moi en tout cas, je me suis pré-inscrite ce matin ^^.**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire! Et commenter ^^ (j'ai un peu l'impression que ce chapitre est pourri _-_ donc... donnez m'en des nouvelles! ^^).**

...

Chapitre 13.

- Mais comment ça a pu arriver ! Je croyais qu'elle était protégée! Qu'elle était en sécurité là bas! Et de plus un traître se cache parmi nous… PROFESSEUR !

- Harry, je te promet que nous faisons tout notre possible pour retrouver ta mère.

- Mais ce ne sont que des mots ! Vous ne pouvez pas offrir de garantie…

- Harry…

- Je n'accepterai pas qu'elle meurt encore une fois…je veux participer aux recherches, la retrouver et la ramener, la protéger comme le faisait mon père…

Albus se leva et vint poser ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

- Harry… tu ne peux pas. Mais s'il te plait, ne peux tu pas croire aux paroles d'un vieillard ?

- …

Albus le regarda avec espoir mais n'eut pas de réponse, Harry s'en alla du bureau sans un regard derrière lui, après avoir fermée la porte il s'appuya de tout son long contre elle et ferma les yeux longuement en essayant de se remémorer le parfum de sa mère, la sensation de ses longs cheveux lui chatouillant le visage…

...

Pendant ce temps Lily mangeait difficilement le repas qu'on lui avait servit, elle était épuisée et s'était débattue longuement pour qu'on la laisse partir. En vain. Le professeur et ses sbires qui l'avaient enlevés étaient prêt à tout pour réaliser les expériences qu'ils comptaient mener sur elle. Elle représentait un cas nouveau et exceptionnel pour eux, elle était revenue d'entre les morts et c'était le seul cas de résurrection jamais répertorié au monde, ils comptaient en profiter…

Après son repas, ils vinrent la chercher et l'emmenèrent dans une autre salle toute aussi blanche et rappelant la maladie, la mort, le néant total. Lily s'installa sur un lit qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Elle ne se débattait plus à présent, elle doutait qu'on viendrait la chercher avant très longtemps.

Ils la relièrent à toutes sortes d'appareils dont Lily ignorait totalement l'utilité, mais ils lui rappelaient les appareils moldus que l'ont voit dans les hôpitaux.

Elle se sentit partir, ses yeux se fermer et son corps se détendre. Elle entendit une voix douce qui lui parlait, une voix hypnotique…

- Voila ma belle c'est bien, détend toi lui susurra le professeur qu'elle avait prit pour un savant fou lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois…

- Severus…

- Non non non, il ne viendra pas te chercher… tu resteras ici autant de temps que nous aurons besoin de toi, et après, nous nous débarrasserons de toi…

Elle entendit ses paroles qui lui parurent lointaines et lorsqu'elle les comprit, ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que rester entre leurs mains…

...

- Mais ou est-elle passée ! Je voulais seulement savoir la vérité sur sa prétendument résurrection vociféra Scrimgeour.

- D'après Dumbledore, il semblerait qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle, avec Severus, puis qu'elle ait appelée un ami. Il aurait entendu du bruit, serait monté à l'étage et lorsqu'il est descendu, elle n'était plus là.

- Hmm… et qui est cet ami ?

- Un ami entièrement fiable qui ne veut pas révéler son identité.

- Ça me parait suspect, Kingsley, peut-être est-ce lui qui l'a enlevée…

- Monsieur le Ministre, je vous assure que non.

Scrimgeour le regarde de ses yeux plissés et intrigués, Kingsley soutient son regard, parfaitement détendu.

- Très bien, je vous crois…vous avez fait placarder des avis de recherches ?

- Oui, Monsieur le Ministre.

- Très bien… vous et votre équipe, faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour retrouver cette femme. Inspectez le moindre recoin. Je veux que tous les départements du ministère soient passés au peigne fin. Sans exception.

- Très bien Monsieur le Ministre, nous ne négligerons rien…

Scrimgeour acquiesça silencieusement et laissa partir son employé, confient mais intrigué par cette affaire. Depuis qu'il avait reprit le poste de Fudge, il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde de tranquillité, ce monde devenait de plus en plus imprévisible…

Si Scrimgeour savait ce qui se passait dans son dos, dans son propre ministère…

...

Les jours passèrent et les aurors ratissèrent méticuleusement une partie des départements du ministère tandis que d'autres menaient des investigations au dehors. Hélas Lily était toujours introuvable. Severus et Harry étaient comme des lions en cage. Toute la population avait été choquée après avoir appris que Lily était revenue. Le monde magique et le monde moldus avaient cela en commun que de nombreuses personnes, dans les deux mondes, ne croyaient pas à des choses improbables telles que la résurrection. Et pourtant, Lily était devenue une preuve vivante que cela pouvait être possible…

Tout le monde était aussi extrêmement curieux de retrouver ce fameux mage noir qui restait lui aussi introuvable. Malgré le portrait robot qu'on avait fait de lui, d'après les dires de Lily rapportées par Mondingus, mais le bouche à oreille étant ce qu'il était, le portrait était probablement déformé..

Certains s'imaginaient déjà pouvoir faire revenir des êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdus grâce à son aide…

Sirius, de sa maison, ne pouvait pas aider à retrouver Lily et cela entrainait une frustration qu'il reportait sur Severus. Leurs efforts pour s'éviter et pour éviter les disputes restèrent vaines. C'est ainsi que Sirius eut la confirmation par Severus qu'il formait un couple avec Lily… furieux et dégouté, Sirius provoqua un duel qui se solda par des blessures chez les deux hommes, soignées Mme Pomfresh qu'Albus fit venir au Square Grimmaurd, et un sermon de la part du directeur de poudlard.

Au cours d'une réunion de l'ordre Mondingus craqua et se trahit. Il avait un inexplicable sentiment de culpabilité, alors il avoua tout, comment il s'était retrouvé ivre mort dans un bar où il avait lié conversation avec des inconnus qui lui semblaient très sympathique. Qu'il leur avait tout dit en voyant les gallions que ses yeux, victime de l'alcool fort, semblaient multiplier à l'infini…

Après cette révélation il y'eut un grand blanc. Puis Severus et Sirius se jetèrent sur lui d'un même élan. Pour une fois, ils étaient unis. Albus fut tout aussi rapide qu'eux, il attrapa Severus à l'aide d'un lasso créé par sa baguette et Fol Œil jeta un maléfice cuisant à Sirius dans une certaine partie de son intimité. Ils poussèrent des jurons et se tournèrent vers Albus, prêts à riposter si besoin. Celui-ci réussit néanmoins à les calmer par la suite. Tout le monde fut surpris par le comportement de Severus et se propagea vite la rumeur de son amour pour Lily dans l'organisation qui luttait contre Voldemort.

Severus devient furieux et Albus calma la rumeur. Cependant le mal était fait et beaucoup de monde croyait en la véracité de cette rumeur.

...

Les tests que Lily subit s'apparentèrent quasiment à de la torture psychologique, et parfois presque physique. Elle était épuisée mentalement et physiquement, et perdait espoir au fil du temps… Elle regardait les aiguilles bouger en permanence sur l'horloge qui lui faisait face.

...

Tonks et Kingsley allaient en direction du département des mystères, en compagnie d'Elinore, qui étant en congé, avait insisté pour participer aux recherches organisées pour retrouver son amie. Ils marchèrent en silence, prirent l'ascenseur qui les mèneraient au dernier département, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore inspecté. Ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte noire et imposante sur laquelle Tonks déposa trois petits coups précis. Pas de réponse. Elle tourna la poignée mais la porte était verrouillée.

- _Alohomora ! _Murmura-t-elle. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et ils entrèrent tour à tour.

- Que faites vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ! Vous ne travaillez pas d'ici !

Un homme de grande taille, d'une cinquantaines d'années, vêtu d'une blouse blanche et pourvu d'une barbe grise leur barrait le passage, il avait l'air furieux que quelqu'un ose s'introduire dans son lieu de travail dont il se considérait être le chef suprême.

- Ahaha se gaussa Tonks, on a un mandat ! Ordre du patron… ne faites pas de résistance. Elle lui mit sous le nez un parchemin signé du Ministre lui-même. Il se renfrogna et les laissa passer à contre cœur.

- Permettez moi de vous guider dans le département…

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, Caius, lui dit Kingsley. Tu sais nous travaillons également ici dit-il d'un ton ironique..

- J'insiste…

- D'accord. Mais de toute façon tu ne nous empêcheras pas de faire ce que nous avons à faire.

Ils entrèrent dans les premières salles, des salles qui regorgeaient de mystérieux objets, de choses qui échappaient complètement à leur compréhension… Ils virent ce qu'Harry et ses amis avaient vu il y'a quelques mois lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus au département des mystères, là ou Sirius avait failli mourir.

L'homme les surveillait de prêt, s'attardant sur le moindre de leurs mouvements.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir, blanc, Tonks eut l'impression d'entrer dans un hôpital moldu. Si froid…pouvait voir plusieurs pièces sur les cotés qui devaient servir à la recherche. Elles étaient pourvues de fenêtres avec des rideaux opaques.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer là !

Ils se mit devant les trois membres de l'ordre et leur barra le passage de ses bras.

- Et pourquoi ? lança Elinore.

- Parce que vous ne pouvez pas !

- Quelle argumentation… je suis époustouflée.

Il lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Dégagez ! Vous avez vu tout ce que vous aviez à voir, vous n'avez pas trouver ce que vous chercher, maintenant vous allez…

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression qu'affichait le visage d'Elinore.

- J'ai vu des cheveux roux s'agiter derrière un rideau..

Elle s'avança de plusieurs pas et écarta le vieil homme avec force.

- Revenez !

Elle courut et ouvrit une porte à la volée. L'homme rattrapa Elinore et la tira en arrière. Elle poussa un cri qui déchira les tympans de l'homme. Pendant ce temps Tonks et Kingsley se précipitaient vers eux. Kingsley immobilisa l'homme qui ne bougea plus entre les bras musclés de l'auror.

- Elinore ! Tonks !

- Lily !

- Tonks ! Aidez moi !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Sortez d'ici ! SORTEZ

- QU'Est-ce QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ? ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! Cria Elinore qui s'était elle aussi jetée sur l'homme.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Elle constitue une preuve inestimable !

- C'EST PAS UN COBAYE ! _Petrificus Totalus !_

Il se raidit et s'effondra sur le sol, telle une statue qu'on aurait poussée par terre.

- Lily ma belle ! Viens avec moi. Mon dieu je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Tonks prit son amie dans ses bras.

- Barrons nous d'ici ! Tous des malades ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'au sain même du ministère…

- Hé ! Qu'Est-ce que vous faites vous !

- Stupéfix !

La bouche de l'homme forma un « O » et il s'effondra sur le sol, comme une poupée.

- Allez, on s'en va d'ici ! Scrimgeour va être ravi qu'il y'est des fous même dans le ministère qu'il dirige…

- Lily… ça va ?

- Non…

- … on va faire vite… ça va aller… on va te ramener chez Sirius..

Ils remontèrent le couloir et passèrent devant les salles qu'ils avaient précédemment visitées.

- Tiens tiens… alors il paraît que notre petite morte vivante se trouve ici !

Tonks se retourna et n'eut que le temps de sortir de sa baguette avant de sentir le sort de Bellatrix la heurter de plein fouet…

...

**Je vais encore me répeter mais j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment (pour ceux qui m'ont lu). Et je le répète, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, suggestions ! Il suffit juste d'un clic, de quelques mots, mais seulement quelques mots, si vous êtes vous même auteurs de fanfictions, je pense que vous savez combien ça fait du bien, ça encourage pour la suite... d'autant plus qu'en ce moment je manque cruellement d'inspiration et de motivations. Bref, à bientot, chers lecteurs...**

**Mgn**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et voilaaaa! Prêts à attaquer le chapitre 14? ^^**

**Pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre qui bouge un peu les choses. Je vous laisse voir^^**

**Sophie123: Humm tu vas bientot trouver des réponses à tes questions^^. Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant! et merci pour tes reviews =).**

**Laura: Ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir! Que de compliments!^^ merci, ça m'encourage beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre ainsi que ceux qui suivront te plairont autant!**

**ManonOw: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que si tu les as lus, les autres chapitres t'ont plu. Bon c'est vrai que ça peut paraître un peu précipité mais j'ai justement j'ai tout fait pour que cela le soit le moins possible, et puis tu verras par la suite que ces quinze années n'ont pas été de tout repos pour Lily.**

**E: La fofolle te zzzz, déserteuse va ^^" =D. Merci comique.**

**Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture...=)**

**...**

Chapitre 14.

Tonks n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente. Bellatrix lança un rire perçant qui se répercuta contre les murs, et se tourna vers Elinore qui pointait sa baguette sur elle et lançait un sortilège informulé. Kingsley avait prit Lily avec lui et s'était écarté de la scène en la cachant aux yeux de Bellatrix en lui jetant un rapide sort de désillusion. Invoquant son patronus, il envoya un appel à l'ordre du phénix. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens entre Elinore et Bellatrix qui paraissait plus folle et déchainée que jamais.

- Lily… il faut que tu transplane.

- Mais je ne peux pas murmura-t-elle.

- Je voudrai t'aider à le faire mais je ne peux pas abandonner Tonks et Elinore.

- Eli…

Soudain un éclair vert sortit de la baguette de Bellatrix.

- NON ! Cria Lily.

Elinore évita le sortilège de la mort que lui avait lancé son adversaire et Bella se tourna vers Lily qui était redevenue visible, le sortilège lancé à la va vite se dissipant vite.

- Oh, tu es la sang de bourbe ? Je croyais que ce vieux fou te tenait entre ses mains ! Cracha-t-elle. Il devait te garder ! M'enfin, je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec toi…

« Vous ne la récupérerez pas » lança-t-elle aux deux autres .

- Essaie et ta vie s'arrête ici.

Remus et le reste de l'ordre faisaient face à Bellatrix. En même temps, surgit une foule de Mangemorts de l'autre coté.

- Tiens, tiens ! La bande de loups au complet… oh mais, ou est donc mon cher cousin ? Il avait peur de venir m'affronter ? Oh non j'oubliais, il est obligé de se terrer dans sa maison ou il recevra un baiser bien langoureux…

Minerva, qui était présente, profita de l'attention de Bellatrix détournée pour prendre Lily sous son aile et la faire transplaner en quelques secondes, puis revint sur les lieu de la confrontation.

- Il a d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que venir te voir, Bellatrix.

- Alors tu es venu à sa place, loup garou ?

- C'est exact. _Stupéfix !_

Bellatrix l'évita et s'engagea alors une bataille sans merci entre l'ordre et les partisans de Voldemort. Chacun combattait l'autre avec ardeur, le rire de Bellatrix résonnait partout dans le département, les adversaires s'éparpillaient.

Remus avait vu le corps inanimé de Tonks sur le sol et il s'était alors engagé dans un furieux combat contre Bellatrix, il aimait cette jeune auror, même s'il jouait au chat et à la souris avec elle car il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle gâche sa vie par sa faute, après tout, il n'était qu'un loup garou, un homme transformé une fois par moi en bête de la nuit, mais marqué à tout jamais.. Entre temps, quelqu'un était venu réanimé la malheureuse. Minerva McGonagall était engagée dans un duel contre trois Mangemorts qu'elle semblait maitriser à merveille, montrer par là ses talents de duelliste.

Alastor Maugrey, qui n'était pas encore là, surgit au beau milieu du champs de bataille, juste devant Bellatrix qui courait telle une possédée.

- Bouh ! Lui fit-il.

Elle sursauta et il lui envoya un sort qui la propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle se releva, furieuse, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore.

- Bonjour, Bellatrix.

Ils étaient si prêt que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

Bellatrix poussa un petit cri et recula de plusieurs pas, trébuchant au passage.

- Albus ! Cria Minerva, elle avait les cheveux défaits et avait mit hors jeu ses adversaires.

Bellatrix se retourna et la regarda avec un sourire méprisant, les yeux révulsés, elle semblait toute droit sortie d'un film d'horreur.

Elle sentit une chaleur entourer son corps, venir la serrer, comme un amant trop pressant, un amant dont la chaleur s'infiltre en vous, vous possèdes complètement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, Albus avait tracé un cercle de feu qui se resserrait, se resserrait.

- Ah ! Maître ! Cria-t-elle.

- Ton Maître ne viendra pas te sauver ce soir… dit un membre de l'ordre avec un ricanement moqueur.

Bellatrix lui fit son plus beau sourire, et son corps ne fut plus qu'une fumée noir qui alla se poser plus loin, a l'abris des flammes.

- Tu crois ça ? Cracha-t-elle.

Albus fendit l'air et à ce moment précis se forma l'image de Lord Voldemort à quelques mètres en face de lui.

- Maître !

Bellatrix l'appelait comme une femme amoureuse au retour de son amant, elle le regardait en mettant toute son attention sur lui, le reste ne comptant plus…

- Maître ! Ils ont prit la sang de bourbe !

- Elle n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance…

- Mais Maître !

- Tais toi, Bella.

Elle se renfrogna comme une petite fille qu'on aurait disputée.

- Dumbledore…toujours là quand il faut n'Est-ce pas ?

- Je ne raterai pas une de tes petites soirées entre amis, Tom.

- Alors, faisons montre de notre amitié.

Il leva sa baguette et un immense rayon bleu, presque électrique en jaillit et fonça vers le directeur de Poudlard. Il stoppa le rayon qui se transforma en poussière, poussière qui prit la forme d'une tornade se dirigeant droit vers Voldemort.

Tout les autres avaient cessés de se battre et observaient les deux plus puissants sorciers du monde se battre en duel, hypnotisés par ce spectacle rare et quelque part, d'une étrange beauté.

La tornade cacha Voldemort aux yeux de tout le monde et pendant un instant, la rumeur s'éleva que le mage noir avait été englouti par le sort de Dumbledore.

Puis il réapparut, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et les yeux de serpent flamboyants. Il dirigea sa baguette sur son adversaire et un rayon de lumière verte en sortit, évitée à temps par Albus qui se retourna et, par peur pour les autres, créa un puissant charme du bouclier et les poussa pour les dévier du jet de lumière verte.

Voldemort ricana malgré son air furieux, Minerva cria le nom de Dumbledore.

Elle se précipita vers eux deux, aux cotés d'Albus.

- Minerva ! PARTEZ !

- NON !

Un puissant sort les atteignit et les projeta de l'autre coté de la pièce. Minerva se jeta sur Albus dans une tentative de protection, mais il essaya de la faire partir.

- Je me bâterai avec vous, quoi qu'il arrive..

- Je vous l'interdit. Le directeur lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Vous savez bien que vous ne pouvez pas… elle lui lança un sourire et lui prit la main en se relevant.

Ils s'avancèrent et commença alors un duel à trois, Voldemort contre le couple. Ils semblaient mener une danse. Feu et Eau s'affrontait, glace, froideur contre la chaleur et la connaissance de l'amour…

Les deux sorciers semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Epuisés tous les deux, ils n'admettraient jamais qu'ils l'étaient. L'un voulait tuer l'autre, l'autre ne le voulait tout simplement pas… il devait laisser cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Minerva, elle faisait tout son possible pour contrer son ennemi, et tentait discrètement d'étendre ses pouvoirs en une protection appliquée sur Albus. Parfois, elle tournait autour d'elle et de loin on aurait pu croire qu'ils exécutaient un tango endiablé ou Voldemort n'aurait pas eu de place.

Bellatrix s'était enfuie peu après le début du duel, elle savait bien que son maître ne se laisserait pas battre. Elle n'avait foi qu'en lui…

Les autres Mangemorts l'avaient suivi et peu à peu, il n'était resté que les membres de l'ordre. Ils savaient que leur rôle n'était pas d'intervenir dans le duel, alors, ils restaient là à contempler le spectacle.

...

Pendant ce temps, Lily était rentrée au Square Grimmaurd. Sirius lui avait littéralement sauté dessus en la voyant de retour. Il lui avait posé milles questions auxquelles elle avait répondu précipitamment. Lily était heureuse d'être saine et sauf et ne demandait qu'à se laisser bercer dans des bras puissants, des bras masculins. Après être restés ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, Sirius aida Lily à monter à l'étage et ils soignèrent ses blessures physiques qui se révélaient en faite plutôt superficielles.

Ils redescendirent et s'affalèrent dans le canapé élargit grâce à la magie.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lily, j'ai peur que mentalement..

- Je vais bien… t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu des horreurs dans ma vie, alors une de plus, une de moins.

- Tss arrête !

- Hmm… j'ai froid lui dit-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras pour avoir accès à un peu plus de chaleur.

- Tu me donnes chaud…

- Tu dois t'occuper de moi, Sirius. Je viens de sortir d'une épreuve horrible… fit-elle en relevant la tête et en lui lançant un sourire entendu.

- Tu perds pas de temps toi, manipulatrice…

- La clé de la survie…

- Ne deviens pas dure…

- Je ne le deviens pas.

- Je suis toujours la même !

- Hmm toujours la même, à nous faire les mêmes coups…on t'a jamais dit que t'étais comme de la fumée ? Toujours à nous filer entre les doigts…

- C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tout le monde en a après moi ! Passe moi une cigarette.

Il s'exécuta en lui jetant néanmoins un coup d'œil désapprobateur. Il n'aimait pas la voir toucher à ces cochonneries. Encore un point commun avec Severus.

- Humm c'est vrai. Lily, on a trouvé qui était le traître. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça ne m'étonne pas…

- Qui ?

- Mondingus. Il était saoul dans un bar et discutait avec des journalistes. Ils savaient surement à qui ils avaient à faire… Il leur a lâché qu'il avait un énorme scoop concernant l'Ordre et la famille Potter. Ils lui ont tendu une grosse poignée de gallions et il n'a pas su résister….

- Le pire est que je vais pardonner à ce salaud…

- Parfois ta bonté est vraiment incompréhensible, et mal placée…

- Bah… il était bourré. Et après tout, ça aurait surement finit par se savoir…

- Ou pas…

- Tu m'ennuies…

- Ben va chez Severus !

- Oh oui !

- Lily !

- Sirius !

- J'arrive pas à croire que t'es avec ce gluant… au moins tu vas pouvoir lui apprendre à ce laver les cheveux ! Graisseux…

- Oh Sirius ! Je viens de passer plusieurs jours avec des malades qui me prenaient pour leur nouveau rat de laboratoire et toi tu viens m'ennuyer avec ça ? Au lieu de réconforter, de prendre soin de ta vieille amie ? Et sache que oui je suis avec Severus, que je compte le revoir et qu'au lit il est…

- NAN ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Il se mit les mains sur les oreilles et la regarda avec des yeux exorbités. Lily partit dans un grand éclat de rire, ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver un peu de gaité.

- C'est bon, panique pas…

Il se déboucha les oreilles et lui lança un regard noir.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il fit un bond et lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Plus jamais je ne regarderai Severus Snape de la même manière…

- Arrête, il croirait que t'as envie de lui.

Il lui lança un coussin à la figure.

...

- Donnes moi les deux Potter et je vous laisserai sauf…

- Tu crois que je ferais ça ? Voyons Tom tu lis trop de contes de fées…

- Tu regretteras ton insolence, vieillard…

Au même moment les murs craquèrent, des bouts de plafond tombèrent sur le sol.

Des membres de l'ordre poussèrent des cris, Minerva lança un regard effrayé à Albus.

- Cela n'est pas terminé…ta mort approche, Dumbledore.

Il y eut un bruit de tonnerre et la partie du plafond qui se trouvait juste au dessus d'eux s'effondra et s'enflamma au contact du sol. Voldemort transplana avant, dans un grand éclat de rire, froid, malsain.

Albus poussa Minerva qui, déséquilibrée et sous le choc, tomba dans une zone hors de danger. Des gens criaient, paniquaient. Un décor de fin du monde. Ils s'étaient tous reculés en voyant la partie de plafond s'écrouler et étaient tous quasiment indemnes, à part quelques blessures superficielles.

- Albus ! Cria quelqu'un.

Ils s'accroupirent tous auprès de lui, Minerva la première. Sa jambe était coincée sous un morceau de plafond. La directrice adjointe sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et lui prit la main. Il la regarda de ses yeux bleus perçants et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- Albus, Albus..

- Il faut y aller! Allez tous ensemble… soulevons délicatement.

Les sorciers levèrent ensemble leurs baguettes et murmurèrent l'incantation. Le plafond se souleva, malgré sa lourdeur et sa surface imposante. Ils le soulevèrent et le déplacèrent pour que le directeur ne soit plus exposé à lui. Ils lancèrent un sort et le plafond qui n'en était plus un, se désintégra.

Ils revinrent autour d'Albus; Minerva, Remus et Kingsley au premier plan. Ils relevèrent sa robe de sorcier et constatèrent les dégâts. La jambe d'Albus était ensanglantée et formait un angle étrange, et lorsqu'on lui toucha, il hurla.

- Albus… murmura Minerva.

- Ça va ça va aller grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Albus… prenez mon bras lui dit Kingsley.

- Non, toi et moi on reste ici ! Lui ordonna Tonks, il faut que quelqu'un reste pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici, demain !

- Je ne veux pas que tu reste !

- Remus… ça va aller.

Elle caressa son visage, mais il détourna la tête, conscient qu'il venait de gaffer en montrant qu'il était attaché à elle, elle risquait d'avoir des faux espoirs…

Il la laissa néanmoins au ministère, après avoir jeté un regard entendu à Kingsley qui se chargerait de sa protection s'il y'avait le moindre problème.

Remus se chargea de ramener le directeur au Square Grimmaurd, il posa délicatement sa main sur son bras, et Minerva posa la sienne pour être avec lui à l'arrivée.

...

En voyant apparaitre les trois personnes au beau milieu du salon, Lily cria et Sirius sursauta, puis posa une main sur sa bouche.

- Albus ! Mais qu'Est-ce que..

- Il y'a eu une bataille avec les Mangemorts, Voldemort et tout le tralala ! Dit précipitamment Remus en s'affairant autour d'Albus qui reposait maintenant sur un canapé.

- A Sainte-Mangouste ! Vite ! Intervint Lily, en paniquant.

- Non…Severus… Severus… gémit Albus.

- Je vais le chercher.

- Sirius ! Tu ne peux pas partir du Square !

- Mais, tu veux y aller peut-être ? Tu as trop subit d'émotions ! Alors pour une fois obéit, et reste tranquille !

- Je… je vais y aller dit Minerva en se levant. Mais elle tituba et dut s'asseoir sur le canapé pour ne pas s'effondrer.

- Hors de question ! Protesta Remus qui avait jusque là porté son attention sur la blessure de son ami. J'y v…

Avant que quiconque puisse émettre une nouvelle objection, Sirius était partit par la poudre de cheminette, en prononçant les mots « Bureau de Severus Snape ! ».

- Quel crétin…, lâcha Remus.

...

Lorsque Sirius surgit de la cheminée, il surpris Severus un verre à la main, en train de parler tout seul, et manifestement très tourmenté.

- Snape ! Ramène toi ! Dumbledore a eu un accident…

- Comment ça DUMBLEDORE A EU UN ACCIDENT ?

Il se jeta sur lui et Sirius recula, effrayé.

- Il y'a eu une bataille avec les Mangemorts au ministère, apparemment…

- QUOI ?

- Arrête de hurler et vient avec moi ! Albus à besoin de ton aide ! Il s'est fait écraser la jambe…

- J'arrive !

Severus alla chercher une potion dans une armoire, et en but une grande rasade. Il prit aussi une trousse contenant des objets utiles. Après cela, il revient vers Sirius. Il avait l'air soudain beaucoup plus frais, prêt à accomplir n'importe quoi.

- Qu'Est-ce que t'attend ! Allons-y ! lança-t-il à Sirius.

...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Remus penché sur la blessure d'Albus qu'il désinfectait. A ses cotés, Minerva murmurait des paroles de réconfort à son oreille.

Severus s'agenouilla à coté d'Albus et constata l'état de sa blessure.

- Severus mon ami…

- Laissez nous.

Les autres hésitèrent, puis sortirent de la pièce et les laissèrent seuls.

- Professeur ! Ou vous vous êtes encore embarqués ? Demanda Severus en lui lançant le regard triste que seul le directeur connaissait, car il était le seul à vraiment connaître tout ce que l'âme de son ami renfermait.

- Ah, Severus encore une longue histoire…

Plusieurs quart d'heures de travail plus tard, la blessure d'Albus était presque entièrement guérie, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à prendre du repos et à éviter les déplacements au cours des prochaines semaines. Severus se releva et allait annoncer aux autres qu'ils pouvaient partir lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lily qui venait apporter à boire et un linge mouillé pour rafraichir Albus.

- Tu es revenue…

Severus s'effondra à ses pieds.

**...**

**Encore un chapitre qui s'achève ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, j'accueillerais avec enthousiasme vos reviews, suggestions, commentaires... ^^ vous êtes les bienvenus !**

**A bientot**

**Mgn'G**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à vous, mes lecteurs :)**

**Voila, je poste ce nouveau chapitre un peu en retard mais vaux mieux tard que jamais hein ^^ et puis ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude :D**

**Kamala1: Hey! Tu m'as sciée avec ton commentaire o_O ma fic valait la peine que tu use ton crédit ? xD Pas grave, je t'en veux pas de n'avoir rien posté ^^. C'était bien les USA ? Tu as de la chance, j'aimerais beaucoup y aller !**

**E: Severus is badass!**

**Laura: ça me dérange pas, j'ai juste un peu de mal à les accepter xD je suis trop bizarre ^^" Merci!**

...

Chapitre 15.

- Lily... Lily

Il s'accrocha à ses vêtements, comme un noyé à sa bouée.

- Hum hum ! Toussa Albus.

Il lança un regard encourageant à Severus, qui prit Lily par le bras et l'entraina dans une autre pièce. Des qu'ils furent seuls, il l'enlaça, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Malgré elle, son baiser lui fit perdre la tête et elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui, passant des doigts dans ses cheveux, s'agrippant à sa redingote. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de Lily, lui faisant comme des brûlures, des brûlures d'amour.

- Severus… fit-elle en se dégageant de lui.

Il la regarda avec des yeux brillants, des yeux sombre qui exprimaient tout leur amour pour elle. Ce regard qu'elle n'avait pas su décrypter quand ils étaient si jeunes..

- Lily…

- Severus ! Arrête, je t'en prie, je ne peux PAS, s'il te plait.. Laisse moi du temps…

- Mais !

- Ne dis rien…

- Je peux au moins savoir ou tu étais passée ?

- Ecoute, j'ai la flemme la, demande à Sirius !

Elle le repoussa d'une main et s'apprêtait à retourner voir Albus quand il lui barra de nouveau le passage.

- Tu ne peux tout de même pas me laisser comme ça, comme un crétin en me disant que tu as la flemme de me dire pourquoi tu as disparue, alors que je me suis fait énormément de soucis pour toi…

- C'est pourtant bien ce que je fais. Et tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi…

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Je ne me fou pas de toi, Severus, mais parfois j'en ai marre, tout est si confus dans ma tête…

Elle alla rejoindre Albus, Severus sur ses talons. Juste après arrivèrent Sirius et Remus, anéantissant tout espoir chez Severus de pouvoir avoir une conversation privée. Minerva était toujours aux cotés d'Albus, elle restait silencieuse. On pouvait encore voir sur la joue d'Albus la fine trace rouge de lèvres féminines…

- Ah vous voila, maintenant nous pouvons avoir une discussion.

- Professeur, vous devriez vous reposer ! Grinça Severus entre ses dents.

- Oh mon garçon, je vais très bien, grâce à vos bon soins.. Et j'aurai tout le temps de prendre un peu de repos par la suite.

- Que vous dites !

Sirius et Remus le regardèrent d'un air surpris, ils ne connaissaient pas certaines facettes de la personnalité de leur ancien camarade de cours, et en particulier sa prévoyance.

- Severus a raison s'éleva une voix féminine qui n'avait jusque là pas parlée, presque un murmure.

- Merci, Minerva.

Severus lança un sourire victorieux à l'adresse d'Albus et Lily ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin que Sirius ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de parler.

Severus se renfrogna et lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

- Lily, vous êtes revenue parmi nous.. J'ai eu un rapide écho de ce qui s'est passé mais nous en reparlerons plus tard bien que cela m'intéresse au plus haut point. Je voudrais parler de votre sécurité. A présent, Voldemort sait que vous êtes revenue, les journalistes sont également au courant, ils vous poursuivront ici et les Mangemorts découvriront l'emplacement du quartier général de l'ordre, ce que nous pouvons empêcher. Je souhaiterai pour cela que vous partiez d'ici, que vous alliez la ou vous serez plus en sécurité.

- Je comprend…

- Mais enfin Albus c'est insensé ! Ici est l'endroit le plus sécurisé pour elle ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Je suggère que vous viviez chez Severus, le coupa Dumbledore.

- De mieux en mieux ! Lança Sirius.

Severus regardait Albus d'un air intrigué et intéressé, l'air d'attendre la suite avec impatience.

- Voldemort ne soupçonnera pas que vous soyez chez Severus., poursuivit Albus en regardant Lily. De plus, en cas de danger, Severus sera d'une grande protection pour vous…

- Parce que moi je ne le suis pas ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton brusque et en lançant un regard féroce à Severus.

- Sirius…

- Lily ! C'est à toi de choisir, fit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle lui jeta un regard navré, elle devait reconnaitre qu'Albus avait raison. Severus la regardait en l'attente de sa réponse. Indécise, elle promena son regard de Sirius à Severus.

- Je ne sais pas…

Severus la regarda d'un air agacé et Sirius parut outré qu'elle ne le choisisse pas.

- C'est la meilleure solution, reprit Albus.

- D'accord… dit Lily, la mine renfrognée.

Severus eut un sursaut et Sirius s'avança vers lui en pointant son index en direction de son torse.

- Toi…toi…

- Sirius, gronda Remus.

- Tu as intérêt à la protéger et à prendre soin d'elle ! Aboya-t-il.

- Je te le promet, répondit Severus d'un ton calme, contre toute attente.

Sirius lui lança un regard courroucé et s'en alla en produisant des gestes reflétant son énervement.

- Il s'en remettra… Il croit juste qu'il est inutile, mais c'est faux..

- Oui, pauvre Sirius…

- Humm… Lily, pourriez vous à présent nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Après cela je vous laisserai partir et rejoindre la maison de Severus, mais j'ai besoin de savoir !

Lily poussa un soupir, combien de récits avait-elle fait ses derniers temps ? Un peu trop… mais elle se mit néanmoins à lui raconter d'une voix claire et avec précision le calvaire qu'elle avait vécu au ministère.

Au moment où elle posa le point final à son récit, Tonks surgit de la cheminée et se rua vers elle.

- Lily ! Scrimgeour te cherche ! Il veut te voir, te faire des excuses, il n'était pas au courant apparemment… il a fait emprisonné l'autre fou et ses acolytes, à Azkaban, donc, de ce coté là, tu ne risque plus rien.

- Vite ! Lança Albus. Rufus ne doit pas venir ici, allez, chez Severus !

- Mais mes affaires !

- On vous les enverra !

- Ok, Tonks, embrasse Sirius pour moi, il fait la gueule…

Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule et vit son ami derrière elle, tendant les bras avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'envoyèrent mutuellement la force et le courage dont-ils avaient besoin.

- Prend soin de toi, fit-Sirius.

- Je pars pas au bout du monde !

Après avoir dit rapidement au revoir à tout le monde, Lily et Severus prirent la poudre de cheminette et arrivèrent dans la maison de Severus, à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Quelques minutes après, Scrimgeour surgit de la cheminée et se jeta presque aux pieds de Lily qu'il supplia de lui accorder son pardon. Severus regarda l'homme d'un air outré, cet homme ne se gênait pas pour arriver à l'improviste et à se jeter sur la femme qu'il aimait. Lily prit un air confus et l'obligea à se relever. La dignité du Ministre en avait pris un coup. Il était venu demander à Lily de ne pas divulguer l'affaire, ne souhaitant pas devenir l'homme qui ignorait ce qui se passait dans son propre Ministère et devenir ainsi la risée de tout le monde.

- Vous venez uniquement pour vous préserver… vous me dégoutez.

- Non, non ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas ! Ils vont se déchainer… les Mangemorts… _vous savez qui_…

Le teint pâle, ses vêtements froissés, Scrimgeour faisait pitié à voir et pourtant Lily comprenait sa tourmente.

- Je vous le promet. De toute façon, mon intention n'est pas de faire parler de moi et je veux rester hors de portée des journalistes.

- Merci… merci..

- Ne me remerciez pas. Nous ne sommes pas les ennemis du ministère… mais à l'avenir, tachez de vous renseigner un peu mieux sur vos employés ! Et maintenant laissez moi me reposer, je suis fatiguée.

Scrimgeour acquiesça et se relevant, il se dirigea vers la cheminée puis se retourna.

- Oh Lily, vous pouvez prendre un congé, mais revenez nous vite, vous êtes un de nos meilleurs éléments…

Puis il partit en direction de son bureau, au Ministère ou un nombre considérable d'affaires l'attendait.

- Méfie toi de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Si ! Et maintenant tu vas… dormir !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la souleva dans ses bras, il l'emmena dans sa chambre où il la déposa tendrement sur le lit. Elle se laissa faire et se dandina sur la chaude et soyeuse couette. Severus lui ôta ses chaussures, ses vêtements et la borda. _Comme à l'enfant que nous aurions pu avoir ensemble_, pensa-t-il.

Elle le regarda faire, étonnée de le voir si attentif mais après tout elle découvrait de plus en plus de chose sur elle. _Et si finalement… peut-on avoir un avenir ensemble ?_

Il déposa un baiser son front, elle le retint par le bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avide de ses baisers.

- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… tu te souviens ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille après avoir rompu le baiser.

- Je n'oublie pas ce qui est important pour moi.

Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ses émeraudes pétillantes d'amour, ses yeux semblaient lui demander si elle le pensait vraiment, il mourrait d'envie de l'entendre dire encore qu'une fois qu'elle l'aimait…

- Non… ne dis rien.

Il se releva et lui tourna le dos, il avait peur qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, alors il éteint la lumière et il prévoyait déjà de longues soirées qu'il passerait à lire un bon livre en ne cessant de penser à la jeune femme rousse qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui…

- Attend ! Tu ne reste pas avec moi ? Severus !

- Tu as besoin de sommeil.

- Tu ne veux pas au moins juste rester avec moi ? Juste ça, s'il te plait, prend moi dans tes bras !

Il revint vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa bercer.

- Bon… d'accord.

Il se dégagea de ses bras et dans le noir, se déshabilla pour ensuite venir se glisser entre les draps propres, tout prêt d'elle.

Elle s'appuya contre lui et s'endormit très vite entre ses bras protecteurs, elle était si bien, elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

...

A l'abri du danger, chez Severus, Lily pouvait enfin repenser tranquillement à ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours, ces dernières semaines. Elle ne pleura pas, cela ne servirait à rien. Elle contenait sa peine et ses émotions les plus forts, ainsi si quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à elle, elle déverserait toute sa colère, tout son chagrin sur lui, et sa vengeance serait terrible…

Mais si elle se retrouvait en face de ses sadiques qu'elle avait rencontré au Ministère… elle les tuerait, elle l'avait déjà fait, après tout…

Elle passa donc sa première journée chez Severus à réfléchir, quand elle s'était réveillée elle avait trouvée un mot de lui, il lui disait qu'il était parti à Poudlard, qu'il reviendrait le soir même, elle pourrait toujours demander à Sirius si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Enfin, Lily était restée bloquée sur la phrase qui terminait son mot… il lui écrivait qu'il l'aimait. Bien sûr, Lily n'en doutait plus mais de le voir écrit noir sur blanc la bouleversait…

Mais sa nouvelle aventure lui avait confirmée que la vie était trop courte, qu'elle devrait en profiter tant qu'elle le pouvait encore… _pour ne pas mourir une seconde fois sans avoir vécu._

_Oh Severus, j'aimerais pouvoir faire ton bonheur… mais en suis-je encore capable ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira…_

Elle passa voir Sirius, et s'excusa auprès de lui pour son comportement de la veille, il lui semblait qu'elle avait été odieuse envers Sirius et Severus qui s'étaient inquiétés pour elle, et elle, tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire était d'ignorer leur inquiétude pour ne pas avoir à reparler de ce qui lui était arrivée…

Elle passa la journée avec lui, étant seule. Lily savoura son 'retour à la vie' et profita de son ami qu'elle avait à elle toute seule et dont peut-être elle n'avait pas profité pleinement depuis son retour…

Le soir, elle rentra chez elle et reçu un bref mot de Severus qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer à Poudlard ce soir là, il la rejoindrais le lendemain, avant de revenir assurer ses cours.

_Notre vie commune commence bien,_ pensa-t-elle. _Notre vie commune…_

Elle alla se coucher et s'endormit presque aussitôt, en serrant l'oreiller de Severus contre elle.

Severus, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, rentra quand même, mais tard dans la nuit. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle… à chaque seconde, ses yeux réclamaient la belle vue qu'elle lui offrait, il avait besoin de la toucher, de sentir son odeur florale…

Il la retrouva profondément endormie, il s'allongea à coté d'elle et elle se serra contre lui tout en restant profondément endormie. Il resta là à la contempler, le son de sa respiration lui évoquait une berceuse et il finit lui aussi par tomber dans un sommeil profond.

...

Lorsque Lily se réveilla le lendemain, elle espéra que Severus soit encore là, elle s'étira puis enleva sa chemise de nuit. Puis elle vit la cape de Severus accrochée au porte manteau et elle courut, nue dans la maison.

Severus lisait tranquillement la gazette du sorcier, qui n'évoquait pas l'affaire qui s'était déroulée au ministère, mais qui en revanche informait de la rixe qu'il y'avait eu entre Mangemorts et ceux que l'on nommait les résistants, en hommage aux célèbres combattants moldus. Il entendit du bruit qui venait de sa chambre, leur chambre, et entendit ensuite Lily arriver, elle faisait autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Prêt à l'accueillir, il se leva et eut juste le temps de la voir lui sauter littéralement dessus. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour toi !

- Bonjour mon amour… mais dis moi… mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais _nue_ ? Fit-il en sentant sa peau nue sous ses doigts et l'effet qu'elle commençait à lui faire.

- Ils m'avaient promis de m'envoyer mes affaires ! Je ne vais pas remettre ses habits, c'est ceux qu'on m'a obligé à mettre _là bas_…

- Oh Lily ! Il la déposa à terre, puis se rasseyant sur sa chaise, il la prit sur ses genoux et la maintient contre lui.

- Mais quoi ? Ronronna-t-elle en se collant encore plus à lui.

Elle vint se frotter contre lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir excité par cette peau nue tout contre lui.

- Lily, j'ai cours…

- Mais professeur, auriez vous oublié les cours particuliers que vous avez promis de me donner ? Lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle qui fit frissonner tout son squelette. Sans compter qu'hier vous m'avez laissée seule, j'aurai pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre…

- Oh Lily…arrête ça. Et… je suis sûre qu'on t'a apporté tes affaires ! Tu fais ça juste pour… Lily ?

Elle embrassa sa joue, mordilla le lobe de son oreille, descendit plus bas.

- Mais Severus… j'ai besoin de réconfort.

Il releva sa tête et caressa son visage, dans ses yeux apparaissait l'ombre des larmes qui menaçaient de venir inonder son visage.

- Oh Lily.. Tu ne vas pas bien. Et en plus je dois partir…

- Pars. Je t'attendrais.

- Si je partais je serai sans cœur.

- Si tu ne pars pas je t'en voudrais toute ma vie… allez, va… va transmettre ton savoir à mon fils. Elle esquissa un sourire d'encouragement, elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir réconcilier les deux hommes de sa nouvelle vie. Severus se crispa à l'écoute de cette phrase puis répondit à son sourire, timidement. _Allez, fait le pour elle, après tout il est le fils de Potter mais il est aussi une part d'elle…_

_- _Lily, reprit-il, je ne rentrerai encore surement pas ce soir. Tu fais bien attention ! Et ne sors pas sans être accompagnée. Si tu sors, appelle Lupin ou Tonks mais par pitié ne soit pas seule. Tu m'as bien compris ?

- Oui-Professeur répondit-elle d'une voix enfantine. Oh professeur.. J'ai hâte que vous rentriez, j'ai de nombreuses choses à vous montrer…

- Et je serais le plus heureux des hommes de découvrir ces choses là… seulement Lily, tu viens de vivre une expérience terrifiante, éprouvante, n'essaie pas de cacher ce que tu ressens…je suis là…pour toi… mon amour. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et remis une mèche qui s'était égarée.

- Allez, vas-y ! Et reviens moi vite !

- Lily ! Lily ! Il la regarda d'un air amoureux et suppliant.

- Mais oui… tu sais bien que je t'aime.

Elle le poussa dans la cheminée et lui envoya un dernier baiser du bout des doigts, avant de le voir disparaitre avec un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger et à la fois lourd de son amour.

...

- Ou est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Harry mon garçon, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est en sécurité là ou elle est !

- Professeur j'aimerai la voir…

- C'est moi que tu cherchais ?

- Maman !

- Lily ! Vous deviez rester vous reposer !

Elle sera son fils contre elle et se tourna vers Albus.

- Mais Albus ! Severus est parti et j'étais seule… Je ne pouvais pas ne pas passer ici… il fallait que je revoie mon garçon !

- Têtue comme une mule…

- Ah ça Albus…

- Bon et bien je vous laisse, discuter un moment, vous en avez grand besoin…

- Merci, Albus.

...

Severus s'avançait dans le couloir du 6ème étage, il comptait voir Albus. Soudain il vit Lily au détour d'un autre couloir.

- Lily mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Severus! Je venais voir Harry.

- ah..j'aurais préféré que tu vienne pour moi dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Mais c'Est-ce que je fais ! Regarde, j'ai vu Harry et pourtant je suis là, à errer dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine à ta recherche… ce matin tu m'as laissée dans un état…hum… je suis venue réclamer mon dû ! Fit-elle avec une lueur de désir dans ses grands yeux verts.

- Oh Lily...

Il la prit par le bras, ouvrit une porte et l'obligeât à entrer dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne Puisse protester. Il ferma la porte à clé.

- Severus mais… pas ici quand même ! Pourquoi tu me prend toujours aux mots…

Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- C'est un placard à balais, pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour.. Soufflât-elle en rompant leur baiser

- Mais Lily chérie, de toute façon, rien n'est assez beau pour toi..

Elle le regarda tendrement.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Ils reprirent ou ils s'étaient arrêtés et Severus la plaqua délicatement contre le mur. Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Il avait glissé sa main sous son chemisier et caressait la moindre parcelle de son corps.

- humm..Sev..

- Bonjour vous deux, dit-il en embrassant ses seins après l'avoir débarrassée de ce vêtement encombrant.

Lily éclata de rire et ronronna amoureusement.

Elle défit la ceinture de Severus et avec sa main, entama un lent va et vient sur l'objet de son désir.

Severus se raidit.

- Oh Lily ne fait pas Ça..ne me fait pas Ça..

Elle se baissa et, coquine prit l'objet de son désir dans sa bouche. Severus atteint le ciel quelques secondes plus tard.

- tu en as encore pour moi ? Fit-elle d'un air mutin.

- oh..Oui..

Et c'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que Rusard dit irruption dans le placard.

- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ? Oh..professeur Snape.. Mrs Potter..il les regarda d'un air outré et Claqua la porte violemment. Les deux tourtereaux éclatèrent de rire.

...

- Je lui ais dit que nous vivions ensemble…

- Comment a-t-il réagit ?

- Mal.

- En même temps, c'est un Potter.

- Severus ! Mais moi aussi je suis une Potter, je te rappelle !

- Par alliance.

A ce mot, Lily porta machinalement sa main droite à l'emplacement de son alliance, qu'elle avait enlevée par précaution, lorsqu'elle se faisait passer pour une autre, et qu'elle avait jugé inutile de remettre ensuite, car elle devait de toute façon avancer dans la vie, et non regarder sans arrêt derrière elle…

- D'ailleurs…

- Oui ?

- Je sais que c'est peut être tôt… et que tu viens de vivre des choses éprouvantes. Mais… accepterais-tu de devenir Madame Snape ? Même dans un avenir indéterminé…si tu me faisais espérer, je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir et se figea. Il en profita pour se mettre à genoux devant elle et lui passa un anneau en argent sur lequel trônait une magnifique émeraude qui semblait vouloir imiter la couleur de ses yeux.

- Lily, il y'a des années tu m'as demandé dans ce même château pourquoi pour moi, tu étais différente des autres, pourquoi tu n'étais pas une née moldue comme les autres. Mais tu n'es pas simplement différente d'eux, tu es… unique. Tu es la seule. La seule qui m'ait jamais témoigné de l'affection. La seule pour qui j'éprouverais jamais ce que je ressent… Celle pour qui encore maintenant je ferais n'importe quoi. Il y'a vingt-trois ans j'ai été trop bête et par ma faute nos chemins se sont séparés. J'étais aveugle, j'étais attiré par l'obscurité alors que mon trésor le plus précieux s'envolait vers la lumière…toi. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas…je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse…ne me quitte pas.

...

**Voilaaa, j'espère que vous avez eu une agréable lecture :)**

**A bientot**

**Mgn'G **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit contre temps...**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, qui est certes plus court que les précédents mais qui j'espère de nouveau vous donnera l'envie d'en lire plus.**

**Kamala1: :) merci. Ok ok xD tout s'explique ^^. Bonne lecture, et merci de faire partie de mes fidèles lectrices.**

...

Chapitre 16.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient à présent écoulées. Dans l'ombre, Harry travaillait toujours à la destruction de Voldemort, les soirs où il se rendait dans le bureau du Directeur. Le vieil homme à la main noircie par une malédiction croyait toujours en son élève le plus proche, il était certain qu'il réussirait à accomplir la mission pour laquelle il était venu au monde, même si les obstacles dressés sur sa route seraient nombreux et parfois difficiles à franchir.

De leur coté, Severus et Lily tentaient toujours de passer le plus de temps ensembles.

Lorsqu'elle était allongée dans ses bras, Lily se rendait compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis si longtemps. En s'offrant à Severus elle avait introduit la clé dans la serrure qui maintenait fermement la porte du bonheur qui leur était jusqu'alors inaccessible.

Être heureux, Severus connaissait ce sentiment depuis peu de temps, mais il y prenait de plus en plus de plaisir, malgré la peur omniprésente que ce bonheur ne lui soit arraché et ne devienne un moment fugace vite emporté par d'autres malheurs.

Lily venait souvent voir Harry à Poudlard, en toute discrétion, celui-ci voyait sa mère épanouie malgré les rides annonciatrices de stress qui se formaient sur son front. En dehors de ses visites à Harry, qui restaient secrètes, Lily ne sortait quasiment plus, elle avait prit un congé et ne se rendait plus au Ministère. L'impasse du tisseur était devenue son lieu de prédilection et chaque soir elle y attendait Severus avec une impatience non contenue.

Elle n'avait pas répondu clairement oui à sa demande en mariage, peut-être par peur qu'un malheur arrive si elle se décidait aussi tôt. Mais elle lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait, ce qu'elle décidait au plus profond d'elle-même… un regard, un certain sourire, tous ces éléments conjugués avaient fait de Severus un homme heureux.

L'hiver s'était installé depuis un moment déjà, la neige était redevenue un élément habituel du paysage. Lily contemplait le paysage sombre, industriel, par la fenêtre de la maison, en réfléchissant à l'avenir qu'elle espérait être plus clair, mais à l'instant, elle trouvait que ce paysage reflétait tout à fait la situation de guerre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Elle s'arracha de sa contemplation, prit une rapide douche, enfila des vêtements chauds et un long manteau rouge que Severus affectionnait, elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle le mettait. Elle sortit dans le froid, elle aurait pu prendre la poudre de cheminette mais elle avait besoin de sortir, de respirer l'air frais et retrouver ses esprits.

Une trentaine de minutes après, elle entrait dans la cabine téléphonique rouge, et s'enfonçait dans les sous sols qui la mèneraient au Ministère de la Magie. Traverser le long hall, prendre l'ascenseur et se rendre dans le département qui la mènerait à son bureau, celui des Auror. Tous ces gestes étaient autrefois familiers à Lily et les souvenirs revenaient en foule dans son esprit. Elle aimait travailler ici. Avec Tonks, Kingsley, Elinore… au même moment ou son nom traversa son esprit, elle la vit foncer sur elle comme une fusée.

- Cla… Lily ? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais là…

- Bonjour aussi, fit-Lily en embrassant ses joues, je viens reprendre mon poste, j'en ai marre de n'avoir rien à faire, et puis c'est bon, je me suis remise maintenant…

- Je crois justement que Scrimgeour voulait te parler.

- Ah bon ? Lily la regarda d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Oui… allez vas-y, ça avait l'air important !

- D'accord… tu me rappelle hein ? Je ne veux pas qu'on se perde de vue…

Elinore lui lança un regard rassurant et serra Lily dans ses bras avec tendresse.

- Que tu sois Clarissa Wallis ou Lily Potter, tant que tu reste la fille qui a su rentrer dans mon cœur, ça me va…

...

Lily prit congé de son amie et se dirigea vers le bureau de Scrimgeour avec un brin d'appréhension quant à la suite des évènements, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec certaines personnes.

- Alors comme ça, il paraît que vous vouliez me voir ? Lança-t-elle à la volée, en refermant la lourde porte derrière elle.

- Lily Potter ! S'exclama-t-il, en se retournant si brusquement que la tasse fumante maintenue entre ses doigts faillit déverser con contenu sur le sol.

- En effet, je m'apprêtais à vous contacter… mais puisque vous venez à moi…

- Ne me faites pas attendre plus longtemps ! De quoi s'agit-il ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton fébrile en s'installant dans le fauteuil faisant face au Ministre.

- Vous paraissez bien nerveuse… vous et votre, doux visage reflétant l'innocence…

Une minute de silence passa pendant laquelle ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'insinuez vous ?

- Cet homme… qui vous a ramené à la vie…

Lily tressaillit.

- Vous l'avez tué.

Lily sursauta et son teint prit une couleur encore plus pâle qu'habituellement, ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle les cacha soigneusement sous le bureau.

- Vous divaguez Rufus… je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous parler… je n'ai tué personne !

- Lily, cessez de me mentir… votre affolement soudain prouve votre culpabilité. Son corps a peut être été brûlé grâce à vos bon soins, mais vous savez très bien que la magie peut nous faire découvrir des choses impressionnantes. Et en l'occurrence, l'enquête que la Brigade Magique a mené nous a permit de remonter jusqu'à vous.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'arrêtez vous pas ? Dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots et de cacher sa figure entre ses mains.

- Lily… vous savez que vous êtes une sorcière excellente, aux talents indéniables.

- Alors pourquoi me tourmenter avec cela ? J'aimerai effacer cet acte, effacer cette tâche présente sur mon âme…

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir de remords parce que vous vous êtes défendue.

- Cela sera toujours un crime, Rufus…

- Vous pourriez vous racheter.

- Souhaiteriez vous utiliser les informations que vous posséder pour faire pression sur moi ? Oh Monsieur le Ministre, je savais bien qu'un jour vous vous monteriez intéressé.

- Ne soyez pas insultante ! Nous sommes en temps de guerre, il n'y a plus de place pour les scrupules !

- Vous êtes ignoble…

- Lily ! Je ne veux pas vous trainer devant les tribunaux…soyez raisonnable !

- Ne me donnez pas de conseils quand vous ne sauriez pas les appliquer à vous-même. N'avez-vous jamais commit d'erreurs qui pèsent sur votre âme au point que vous seriez capable de mourir pour vous en soulager ?

- Hum…

Scrimgeour eu le regard vague, il s'attarda un instant sur Lily pour venir se poser sur la porte.

- Alors ? Quel Est-ce chantage dont vous vouliez m'accabler ?

- Partez…

- Quoi ?

Elle resta interdite.

- Vous avez suffisamment subit…

Elle lui jeta un regard de gratitude et s'en alla s'en un mot.

...

- Tu étais passée où ?

- Humm… quelque part… fit-elle en se dégageant de ses bras.

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- Nan…

- Je pourrais te faire avouer sous la torture, tu le sais ça ?

- Rendez vous ce soir alors… Je te laisse.. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

- Quoi ?

- Je te raconterais… à plus tard.

- Lily ?

- Je t'aime.

- Tu fais beaucoup de mystères aujourd'hui !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre son corps.

- Severus ! Il faut vraiment que j'y aille…

- Dis moi… j'ai vais finir par croire que tu vas voir un autre homme…

- Ma _sœur._

- Mais… Lily ! Elle ne doit pas savoir que tu es revenue… Pétunia… je croyais que vous aviez coupé les ponts avant que…

- Comment tu sais ça ? Severus, c'est ma sœur ! Avec toi aussi j'avais coupé les ponts, d'ailleurs.

- Oui mais moi…

- Chut… je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute… fais moi confiance.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sachant parfaitement comment réussir à l'envouter. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et passa ses doigts avec douceur dans les cheveux ébènes du Maître des Potions…

- Manipulatrice, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille après avoir rompu le baiser.

- Je sais ce que je fais dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Lily… je n'aurais jamais cru que la vie me donnerait une autre chance… je ne veux pas la gâcher.

- Tu ne la gâcheras pas… je te le promet. Je t'aime.

Et elle disparut avant qu'il ait pu émettre une nouvelle protestation.

...

Lily se tenait devant la maison, copie conforme de toutes celles qui s'alignaient le long de la rue de Privet Drive. _J'ai l'impression d'être dans une banlieue Américaine… _pensa-t-elle.

Lily prend son courage à deux mains, inspira profondément et s'avança lentement dans l'allée, cet effort paru lui prendre des années tant elle redoutait ce moment. Enfin devant la porte, elle lui appliqua trois coups secs. Elle entendit quelqu'un dévaler les marches d'un escalier et un œil se coller contre le judas de la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un coup.

Un gros monsieur se tenait devant elle, le teint rouge et pourvu d'une moustache en guidon de vélo. Lily reconnut tout de suite Vernon Dursley, son beau frère qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié. Ce qui était tout à fait réciproque.

Il n'y eut pas d'exclamation, pas d'évanouissement.

- Bonjour.. Fit-Lily en souriant.

- C'est pourquoi ?

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ! J'en aurais été étonnée aussi…

- Nous nous connaissons ? Il la regarde en plissant ses yeux, soupçonnant quelque chose, une quelconque farce encore, cela devait encore être ses maudits sorciers… quand allaient ils enfin sortir de leur vie une fois pour toutes ?

- S'il te plait, pas d'exclamation, je te jure que c'est bien moi… Lily.

- Vous qui ? Qu'Est-ce qui vous autoriser à me tutoyer d'abord ? Vous êtes une « vous savez quoi », n'Est-ce pas ? Dit-il en en prenant un air dégouté.

- On dit sorcier. Et regarde mes yeux.

Vernon sursauta et fit ce qu'elle lui dit, plus par curiosité que par réelle envie de savoir à qui il avait affaire. En observant bien, cette couleur, cette forme un peu en amande lui disait bien quelque chose… c'était les yeux de son feignant de neveux. Et de sa mère. Mais… c'était impossible. Avait-ils eu une fille ? Il manquerait plus que ça !

- Ne me dites pas que ce… Harry Potter a une sœur ! Vous avez exactement les même yeux qu'elle.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, lui dit-elle en le toisant d'une manière qu'il se sentit redevenir enfant. Vous m'avez bien regarder ? J'ai presque le même âge que vous ! Comment Harry pourrait-il avoir une sœur de trente-huit ans alors que j'en avais vingt quand je l'AI mis au monde ! Oui, c'est moi, maintenant pousse toi, j'aimerais venir voir ma sœur.

- Potter ? Impossible ! Vous vous fichez de moi ? Racaille de sorciers… toujours à essayer de nous faire croire… les revenants, ça N'EXISTE PAS !

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Lily entendit ensuite des exclamations et reconnut la voix de sa sœur Pétunia, voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des années, elle frissonna en l'écoutant. Malgré leurs disputes, leur éloignement, elle avait toujours aimé sa sœur… même si celle-ci avait développé une forte rancœur à son égard.

Des talons claquèrent et les sons qu'ils produisirent se firent de plus en plus fort à l'oreille de Lily. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et cette fois une femme brune de grande taille apparu sous les yeux embués de Lily.

- Oh mon dieu ! Eut-elle le temps de dire.

Et elle s'évanouit.

- PETUNIA !

- Mais vous êtes malades ! Regardez ce que vous lui avez fait ! Lança Vernon en soulevant son épouse. PETUNIA ! Pétunia ma chérie ! Cria-t-il après l'avoir déposée sur le sofa du salon.

- Mais arrêtez de lui crier dessus !

- Sortez de ma maison ! Aboya-t-il.

- C'est ma sœur ! Allez vous faire foutre ! Lança Lily avant de se reprendre.

Vernon lui jeta un regard noir avant de se pencher de nouveau sur Pétunia qui restait évanouie, une expression de terreur peinte sur son visage.

- Lily ? Murmura Pétunia en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

- Pétunia ! C'est moi, Vernon !

- Lily…

- Mais non ! Qu'Est-ce que…

Lily s'approcha d'elle et d'un coup de coude, prit la place de Vernon qui se dégagea à contre cœur.

- Ca ne peut pas être toi ! Dit-Pétunia en se redressant. Tu es…MORTE !

- Je sais que ça parait improbable ! Mais je te jure que c'est vraiment moi, en chaire et en os.

- Tu es revenue pour me faire souffrir ?

- Tunie ! Je t'ai fais souffrir ? Lily regarda sa sœur avec une infinie tristesse dans les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais voulu leur éloignement.

- Peu importe. J'ai vu assez de choses bizarres dans ma vie…

- J'aimerais pouvoir te réconforter mais je crois que tu n'as pas fini d'en voir…

Pétunia lui décocha un regard noir et se releva en prenant soin d'instaurer une distance entre elle et sa sœur.

- Vernon… s'il te plait, laisse nous.

- Mais… mais !

- S'il te plait !

Il partit en maugréant, maudissant ces sorciers une fois de plus…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse être là…

- Et pourtant…toi qui trouvait toujours que mes histoires de sorciers étaient surréalistes, tu vas être surprise par celle que je m'apprête à te raconter.

...

**Voila! A bientôt pour le prochain ^^ cette fois je ne vous ferais pas autant attendre. Promis.**

**Continuez à me donner votre avis !**

**Mgn'G **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous. Encore en retard, je sais, désolée...**

**Ce chapitre est un peu court mais le suivant le rattrapera, question longueur.**

**Je risque d'être absente d'internet pendant quelques temps donc le prochain chapitre sera lui aussi posté avec du retard.**

**En attendant j'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette fic, qui entre nous me pèse un peu car j'aimerais me consacrer à d'autres projets d'écritures mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à finir celle-ci, ce que j'aimerais, pour pouvoir avancer... donc j'espère que je ne l'écris pas pour du vent...**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

...

Chapitre 17.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça ! Tu m'as laissée pendant des années ce garçon sous les bras alors que tu aurais pu revenir le chercher, t'en occuper… En fait, tu n'as pas changée…tu es toujours comme je le croyais.

- Mais j'étais prisonnière ! Tu peux pas comprendre ça ? Non bien sûr, tu as toujours cherché la normalité, au lieu de te laisser entrainer dans des autres mondes, au lieu de croire un peu à d'autres choses… même en étant moldue, si tu t'étais un peu laissée aller, tu aurais pu trouver un peu de Magie, Tunie… tu le sais ça. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu…

- Arrête ! Arrête ! Ne me parle pas de Magie…

- J'aurais tellement voulu… qu'on soit ensemble… qu'on ne se sépare pas comme on l'a fait.

- C'est toi qui est partie !

- Tu sais bien qu'à ma place, t'aurais fait pareil ! Et j'étais obligée…

- Ah ! Je croyais que les Sorciers étaient tout-puissants, non ? On dirait bien que non…

- S'il te plait, ne réagie pas comme ça…

- Tu débarque comme ça, alors que ça fait seize années que je te crois morte, vingt ans que je ne t'avais quasiment pas vue… comment veux tu que je réagisse ?

- Je sais pas… je crois que j'aurais au moins aimé que tu manifeste un peu de joie à me revoir. Je suis venue te voir parce que… même si je disparais une seconde fois, j'aurais au moins pu te dire adieu. Te dire que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, les liens qui nous unissent ne se sont jamais défaits dans mon cœur…

- Lily…

- T'es pas obligée de dire quelque chose, je ne suis pas venue pour te tourmenter.

Un dernier regard et Lily referma la porte du 4 Privet Drive, laissant sa sœur bouleversée par cette apparition.

...

- Alors, comment va votre jambe, Albus ?

- Parfaitement bien ! S'exclama le directeur. J'ai découvert en la personne du professeur McGonagall une merveilleuse infirmière.. Dit-il avec des étoiles plein les yeux, pendant que Lily peinait à cacher le large sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Mais que faites vous ici, Lily ? Vous devriez être avec Severus ou Harry, au lieu de rester avec le vieux fou que je suis.

- Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles.

- Alors sachez que chaque pensées que vous aurez pour moi ne saura que rendre mon état meilleur…

- Oh Albus !

- Mais en faites, cela tombe bien… Noël approchant, je voulais vous remettre entre les mains quelque chose de spécial…

- Qu'avez-vous encore fait Albus ? Vous savez bien que tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je l'ai enfin retrouvé…

- Vous allez adorer…

Il s'éloigna un instant et alla dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Lily essaya de distinguer ce qu'il était en train de faire mais ne vit rien. Albus revint avec, entre les mains, ce qui ressemblait à une boule de plumes d'un rouge flamboyant…

- Albus ne me dites pas que…

- Un Phénix. Un cousin éloigné de mon propre phénix, Fumseck. Il est né récemment, et son propriétaire ne pouvant plus le garder…j'ai pensé qu'il serait merveilleux auprès de vous.

- Professeur… Albus il ne fallait pas !

- Vous le méritez… et je suis certain qu'un jour, il vous sera d'une grande utilité, dit-il en déposant l'oiseau entre ses mains. L'oiseau leva sa tête, leva ses plumes et poussa un piaillement qui fit rire Lily.

- Merci Albus… c'est un cadeau inestimable.

- Ne me remerciez pas… vous m'avez offert un cadeau encore plus beau: un garçon que j'ai pu traiter comme le fils que je n'ai pas eu…

- Albus… vous êtes adorable… Poudlard est chanceuse de vous avoir.

...

- Ah, tu es rentrée… tu vas encore repartir ? Dit Severus en voyant Lily étendue sur le sofa de ses appartements, à Poudlard.

- Non… je t'attendais dit-elle en levant les yeux sur lui.

Elle avait l'air pensive, il l'avait surprise alors qu'elle était encore plongée dans les plus lointaines de ses pensées. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- A quoi tu pense ?

- A plein de choses…à Pétunia, à Albus, Harry, James, Toi, cette guerre…je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je tomberais amoureuse de toi.

- L'espérance a peut être enfin daigné m'accorder un peu d'attention.

- Severus…nous étions si jeunes.

- Je t'ai aimé des le premier instant dit Severus, comme une parole confessée, seule Lily réussissait à le faire parler de cette façon, lui faisant avouer des choses qu'il n'auraient jamais dites à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Elle resta silencieuse, ne sachant quoi répondre, elle se pelotonna contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule, se laissant emprisonner par ses bras qui lui conféraient un sentiment de sécurité inouï et lui faisaient oublier tous ses tourments.

...

Des guirlandes électriques apposées sur les maisons moldues, des sapins de Noël gigantesques décorés à l'extrême, la neige omniprésente qui rendait plus dangereux les déplacements mais ravissait les enfants, et redonnait du baume au cœur et un peu de Magie aux plus grands annonçait la venue de Noël.

Lily était réellement excitée par cet évènement, le deuxième Noël qu'elle pourrait passer avec son fils… il avait été convenu qu'Harry, sa mère, les Weasley, Elinore et Remus et Tonks passeraient les fêtes de Noël au Square Grimmaurd, avec Sirius. Severus avait également été invité, mais malgré les protestations de Lily et les arguments qu'elle lui lançait tous les jours, il ne s'était pas résolu à passer Noël en compagnie de tout ce monde. S'il avait s'agit uniquement de lui, il aurait kidnappé Lily dans un endroit solitaire et ils auraient passé Noël ensemble, passant leurs journées entre des draps frais qui garderaient les traces de leur amour… mais il en était autrement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de passer du temps, et surtout Noël, en compagnie de son fils Harry, bien qu'il le détestait profondément, malgré la force de son amour pour sa mère.

- Viens ! Dit une nouvelle fois Lily, tout en étreignant Severus qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Lily… je t'ai déjà dis que je n'irais pas.

- S'iiiiiil te plait !

- Non fit-il, en roulant les yeux.

- Je promet de faire tout ce que tu veux quand nous rentrerons à la maison, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- …

- Alors ?

- En sachant que ton fils dormira la chambre juste à coté…

- Oh ! Tu as peur que Harry voit son professeur de Potions d'un autre œil ?

- Il aurait plutôt peur, après ça.

- Oh, tu compte me torturer ?

- Oui.

- Oh moins, ça veut dire que tu viens à la soirée !

- Non !

- Trop tard, t'as dit oui ! Dit-elle en affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis en courant joyeusement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Severus soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Les festivités promettaient d'être tout à fait intéressantes… il aurait préféré rester à Poudlard, comme d'habitude, mais voila, Lily étant aussi obstinée que lui… Et dire que je vais devoir supporter Potter et Weasley, et pire que tout, Black, pensa-t-il.

…...

Un immense sapin décoré par Dobby et Kreattur trônait dans la salle à manger du Square Grimmaurd, les couverts avaient été mit pour tous les invités et la salle avait été magiquement amplifiée pour offrir plus d'espace. Harry était excité par la perspective de voir sa mère, et qui plus est, pour Noël, cela promettait d'être fantastique… Avec les Weasley et les autres, ils formeraient tous une vraie famille, ce qui avait toujours manqué à Harry, qui avait vécu ses années auprès des Dudley aussi tristement que si on l'avait laissé à la porte de quelque orphelinat. La seule personne qui manquerait serait Hermione, qui passait Noël chez ses parents. Mais même l'absence de sa meilleure amie n'arrivait pas à effacer le sourire qu'affichait Harry en permanence, même si de sombres pensées trainaient encore dans un coin de son esprit. Il ne les laisserait pas lui gâcher ce moment tant attendu.

...

Lily et Severus arrivèrent, main dans la main, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Sirius les accueillit en retenant la menace qui menaçait de faire son apparition, quand il vit Severus.

- Allez, c'est Noël ! Murmura une voix en lui.

- Il s'est encore arrangé pour être là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ! S'exclama une autre voix dans un recoin de la tête de Sirius.

Il parvint à ignorer ces voix tandis qu'il serrait Lily contre lui, sous le regard possessif de Severus. Ces deux là s'échangèrent une brève poignée de main, puis allèrent s'installer dans le salon où les autres attendaient.

- Et voila la plus belle ! S'exclama Elinore en voyant Lily qui roula des yeux.

- Et voila le plus laid, murmura Ron à Harry qui pouffa, puis pâlit lorsqu'il vit que « le plus laid » en question, accompagnait sa mère.

...

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? Pas trop kitsh la suite de la scène avec Pétunia ? ^^"**

**Donnez moi votre avis =) (bien sûr je n'oblige personne mais ça encourage toujours l'auteur xD)**

**A bientôt.**

**Mgn'G**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs...**

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne, l'histoire avance peu à peu et je pense me rapprocher petit à petit de la fin...**

**Petite panne d'inspiration en ce moment et moral pas vraiment au plus haut à cause de trucs en partie familliaux mais j'espère que très bientôt je pourrais vous offrir des chapitres de meilleure qualité.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Nymph93: Merci pour ton message d'encouragemen et tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire te plaît! =) **

**Jyuune-chan: Hey! ^^ Merci beaucoup! J'avais peur que ce soit mou justement xD parfois il y'a un gouffre entre ce que je pense de mes écris et l'avis de mes lecteurs T.T.**

**J'espère que tu vas rire même si l'humour est en petite dose, j'avais prévu mieux mais j'étais pas trop d'humeur.. désolée =S**

**A bientôt**

**Bis**

**...**

Chapitre 18.

Sirius paraissait rajeuni, la présence de tant de personnes chez lui (bien que Sirius ne considère pas le 12 Square Grimmaurd comme son « chez lui » mais plutôt un rappel épouvantable de sa misérable vie) et en particulier celles d'Harry, Lily et Remus, les trois personnes encore vivantes qui comptaient le plus au monde, pour lui, semblait le remplir de bonheur. Cette expression de bonheur qu'affichait son visage pourtant marqué par une vie d'inquiétude, se reflétait également sur la face de Remus, assis à ses cotés. Celui-ci avait le regard pétillant, probablement allumé par le verre qu'il avait déjà bu, mais également par la présence de Tonks à laquelle il jetait régulièrement des regards furtifs en tentant de rester le plus discret possible malgré le fait que son meilleur ami ait déjà compris son manège et lui jetait des regards entendu lorsqu'il le prenait en flagrant délit. Pour revenir à Nymphadora , dite Tonks, elle était assise en compagnie des jumeaux Fred et George avec qui elle entretenait une discussion animée. Non loin, Arthur Weasley enlevait des mains de sa femme une flute de champagne, en lui jetant le regard entendu de celui qui sait rester sobre mais veille sur les autres. Seule la présence de Severus paraissait étrange dans le décor, comme un être resté trop longtemps dans l'obscurité d'une caverne qui revenait soudain vers la lumière et se retrouvait enveloppé d'un halo lumineux qui le rendait mal à l'aise car les ténèbres l'avaient trop longtemps retenu pour qu'il n'arrive à se fondre dans la masse chaleureuse, lumineuse qui régnait ici.

Bien que Molly vint lui parler d'une manière tout à fait chaleureuse, le Maître des Potions restait égal à lui-même, à vrai dire, il se fichait, en cet instant, de ce que pensaient les autres, pourvu que Lily l'aimât encore, elle seule comptait même s'il cachait le plus possible ses émotions, par habitude et par son extrême pudeur, tentant de garder un visage impassible lorsqu'elle lui adressait un sourire qui faisait monter la chaleur en lui, ou lorsqu'elle se baissait pour parler à une personne assise, sentant deux yeux noirs se poser sur elle, scrutant ses courbes et sentant le rouge monter sur son visage lorsque son regard se posait à la naissance de sa poitrine. Tout le monde avait bien entendu été ébahis de les voir arriver ensemble, malgré les nombreuses rumeurs courant sur leur compte, rumeur qu'aucun n'osait croire tant la possibilité que Severus Snape puisse être amoureux, et qui plus est, de Lily Potter. Seuls ceux qui connaissaient le lien qui les avait unis pendant leur scolarité osait y croire sans se dire que cela était une absurdité comme on n'en faisait pas. Mais très vite, les quelques invités présents ce soir là avait senti leur promiscuité, leur intimité, même si l'espion de l'ordre semblait prendre sur lui pour ne rien dévoiler de ses sentiments. Harry avait senti son sang bouillonner dans ses veines lorsqu'il les avait surpris en train d'échanger un regard amoureux, rempli de tendresse, un regard qui en disait long sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient . Depuis, il tentait à tout prix de parler à sa mère mais à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, ils étaient entourés d'autres personnes qu'Harry aurait bien voulu voir disparaitre le temps d'une discussion avec sa mère. Désespérant de pouvoir lui parler avant le diner, il s'effondra sur un pouf qui s'affaissa sous son poids lorsqu'il sentit une main féminine venir se poser sur son épaule et des cheveux roux gâcher sa vision.

- Tu me semble bien soucieux, mon chéri, murmura la voix tendre de Lily Potter à l'adresse de son fils sur lequel elle était penchée, la tête renversée en arrière.

Harry sursauta, surpris, et leurs front se cognèrent, Lily lança une plainte douloureuse, puis se redressa, lançant un regard rassurant aux autres qui s'étaient tous retournés sur eux.

- C'est rien… Harry, tu voulais me parler non ? Dit-elle en se massant le front tandis qu'Harry faisait le même geste.

- N… oui.

- Pourquoi es-tu avec Snape ? Souffla Harry dans une grimace, les poing crispés sur son siège.

- Harry…

- Ne t'allie pas à lui ! Il est vil, cruel, ne mérite pas ta présence à ses cotés, il déteste Papa, tu le sais ? Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche…

- Harry, je sais très bien à qui j'ai à faire.

- Tu crois ça juste parce que tu as été à Poudlard avec lui !

- Il y'a eu bien plus qu'une simple relation de camarades de classe entre nous, Harry…

Harry tordit la tête si violemment qu'il faillit se rompre le cou.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ? Répliqua vivement Harry.

- Un jour, tu comprendras, dit-elle en plongeant dans son regard, miroir de ses propres yeux.

- Il est temps de passer à table ! S'exclama la voix de Molly Weasley.

- Non, att…commença Harry, mais elle s'était déjà levée pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Pour l'occasion, la salle à manger avait entièrement été réaménagée. Une longue table nappée de blanc pur accueillait une quinzaine de couverts en cristal, les seuls que Sirius avait conservé de son illustre famille, et qui ne portaient pas les armoiries des Black. Un sapin de Noël qu'avaient décoré auparavant Kreattur, à contrecœur, avec l'aide des adolescents, ornait un coin du mur. Des guirlandes de Noël embellissaient les murs et dans la grande cheminée crépitait un feu allumé récemment. Ils s'assirent tous aux places qui leur étaient assignées, Molly n'étant pas au courant des liens qui unissaient Lily et Severus, ils furent séparés.

Severus se retrouva en face des jumeaux Weasley qui firent tout leur possible pour le déstabiliser, le ridiculiser malgré les regards furieux de leur mère, Severus ne leur donna pas ce plaisir. Ils durent se contenter de causer une frayeur à Ron en déposant une serviette sur ses genoux, serviette qui se transforma en fausse araignée dès qu'il la toucha.

Il y eut d'autres incidents, Molly notamment, failli trébucher sur le sapin, après avoir bu un verre de trop, bien vite rattrapée par son mari qui alla chercher le dessert à sa place, évitant une catastrophe.

Malgré cela, le diner se passa merveilleusement bien, c'était une soirée qui leur était offerte, avant que l'orage ne gronde, avant que Voldemort ne sème le désastre.

A la fin de la soirée, ils partirent tous en se souhaitant un joyeux Noël, Harry croyait que Lily resterait dormir au Square Grimmaurd, mais c'est à ce moment qu'elle dut lui faire comprendre discrètement où elle retournait, en lui assurant qu'elle reviendrait le voir le lendemain, pour passer ensemble ce premier matin de Noël.

**...**

Lily et Severus rentraient chez celui-ci lorsqu'il sentit une brulure d'une incroyable intensité lui pincer le bras gauche. Lily referma la porte sur lui et leva sur lui des yeux remplis d'inquiétude en voyant la grimace de douleur qu'il affichait, et son bras droit tenter de calmer la douleur de son double.

- C'est lui ? Demanda-t-elle, à mi-voix.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et dit d'une voix rauque « il faut que j'y aille ».

- Fais attention à toi. Sois sauf, dit-elle avant de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres puis de le regarder disparaitre lentement, pour rejoindre son Maître trop longtemps resté discret.

**...**

- Le jeune Draco est bien lent à accomplir sa tâche. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire s'il n'y parvient pas, Severus…, déclara la voix froide, aigue de Lord Voldemort.

- Ne me déçois pas Severus, ou je pourrais très bien retrouver ta douce Lily…

Severus ne changea pas d'attitude, sa longue expérience d'agent double lui avait appris que le moindre battement de cil pouvait être révélateur et dans certains cas, fatal.

- Son sort m'importe peu.

- Nous verrons cela…

**...**

Après ces quelques instants de repos, les semaines défilèrent à un point qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer. La population sorcière vivait des temps sombres. Des gens disparaissaient, des élèves partaient en vacances et ne revenaient plus jamais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprenait de plus en plus de pouvoir. Il renaissait. Severus le regardait reprendre son pouvoir en s'inquiétant secrètement pour l'avenir de Lily, pour leur avenir. Ils se voyaient peu, Lily essayait de concilier sa relation avec lui et celle qu'elle partageait avec son fils qu'elle avait vu pendant les vacances suivantes, toujours en compagnie de Sirius. Severus restait dans l'ombre, il savait que peut être il serait obligé d'accomplir un acte affreux, très bientôt, il espérait pourtant y échapper, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avançait droit vers son destin… quelque chose lui disait également que sa relation en Lily serait profondément touchée… mais il n'avait pas le choix. ILS ne lui laissaient pas le choix.

**...**

Albus Dumbledore s'y était préparé. Pour lui, ce n'était presque rien… Il espérait juste que le garçon dont il était si fier, arriverait à accomplir ce pourquoi il était né, qu'il les débarrasserait tous de cet être infâme qu'il aurait du lui-même empêcher de prendre du pouvoir bien des années auparavant… Il s'en voulait, parfois, puis sa sagesse reprenait le dessus et il savait bien que certaines choses se devaient d'êtres, qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire…

Ce jeune garçon de onze ans avait détruit le premier… lui, le deuxième… _jamais deux cents trois, _pensait Albus dans ces moments là, avec un sourire, _ah ces chers moldus… _et son sourire s'effaçait aussitôt quand lui revenait à l'esprit que ces « chers moldus », c'était entre autre pour eux qu'il se battait. Pour les préserver, pour maintenir la paix que lui et certains de ses confrères essayaient de maintenir entre leurs deux mondes qui n'en formait qu'un dans lequel ils devaient vivre en harmonie sans être menacés d'éradication par des êtres comme Lord Voldemort qui ne méritait même pas le statut d'être humain…

**...**

Lily était passée voir Severus, un samedi, entre deux pauses, entre son travail et une mission qu'elle devait accomplir pour l'ordre. Il n'était pas chez lui, elle était sortie, perplexe, mais s'était traitée d'idiote mentalement aussitôt, il travaillait à Poudlard, il ne pouvait bien sûr pas passer tout son temps libre chez lui, il fallait qu'il reste là bas le plus souvent possible… Elle le savait, mais parfois elle oubliait certaines choses quand son besoin de le voir se faisait plus pressent.

La rue était déserte et elle espéra pouvoir flâner dans les rues sans que quiconque vienne la déranger. C'était peine perdue. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva suffisamment proche du chaudron baveur qui menait au monde des sorciers, un homme la reconnut, la héla, et bientôt une nuée de journalistes fut à sa poursuite. Pour les éviter, elle transplana et se retrouva à l'autre bout de Londres, dans un quartier tranquille et où elle savait qu'on ne viendrait pas lui gâcher ses instants volés de liberté. En dehors de son travail, elle passait le plus souvent son temps au Square Grimmaurd ou chez Sirius, elle craignait souvent de se retrouver dans les rues son statut de « ressuscitée » faisait d'elle une proie facile, médiatisée, que tout le monde prisait.

Au bout de quelques rues traversées, Lily se sentit observée, elle accéléra le pas, se retourna et eut le temps d'apercevoir un homme, qui se cacha derrière le bâtiment qu'elle venait de longer. Elle s'engouffra dans la première rue en sens inverse, elle se retourna, ne vit plus personne, fut persuadée d'avoir semé la personne qui la poursuivait. Elle se retourna pour être face à sa route, et découvrit, effrayée, un jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle poussa un cri et le vit prendre un air affolé.

- Pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer ! Pardonnez moi… je cherchais à vous aborder mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre…

- Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous ? Lança Lily, en reculant de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de cet inconnu qui lui avait causée une peur bleue et avec qui elle se trouvait, seule, la rue étant déserte.

- Je voulais vous parler… depuis longtemps… Auriez vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ? Fit-il en désignant le café qui trônait à quelques mètres d'eux. Lily hocha la tête avec appréhension, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le café.

- Je suis Adrian… son fils annonça-t-il sans préambule, après que Lily se soit assise sur la chaise qu'il lui tendait.

- Que… le fils de qui ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas prononcer son nom.

- Voldemort a un fils ? Murmura-t-elle, choquée.

- Mais non, pas lui ! Dit-il en prenant un air affolé.

- Alors qui ! Expliquez vous, jeune homme ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air impatient.

Il sourit en la voyant usé de son statut d'ainée par rapport à lui.

- L'homme chez qui vous avez vécu ces dernières années…

- Oh… lacha Lily, avant de se rasseoir brusquement.

Il lui prit la main, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Restez, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Elle se rassit, restant cependant sous ses gardes.

- Son fils dites vous? Reprit- Je n'aurai jamais cru que…

- Qu'un homme comme lui puisse avoir une épouse ? Et bien si… ma mère est morte avant que je n'ai inspiré ma première bouffée d'air.

- Je suis désolée…

- Ne le soyez pas… il valait mieux qu'elle meurt plutôt qu'elle reste avec un être pareil. Et puis après, il vous a rencontrée. Vous étiez en quelque sorte sa seconde épouse…

- Ecoutez, je comprend que vous puissiez avoir de bonnes intentions mais je ne permettrai pas…

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser ! Je sais qui vous êtes…une femme formidable…

Lily leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'étais là moi aussi ! Invisible, à vous observer, je me suis renseigné sur vous ! Lily, vous êtes vraiment… la femme, la sorcière la plus admirable et courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontré…

Lily recula d'un pas, effrayée à l'idée qu'on ait pu l'espionner pendant des années, à son insu.

- Ne dites pas cela, c'est faux.

- Vous êtes trop modeste !

Il la regardait d'un œil pétillant, éperdu d'admiration et dans lequel brillait une lueur qui laissait Lily méfiante et lui suggérait de se tenir à distance.

- J'aimerai devenir votre ami…effacer le souvenir de mon horrible père, par un souvenir que je m'efforcerai de créer pour qu'il soit plus doux, plus beau dans votre mémoire !

- Ecoutez, j'ai déjà des personnes qui m'aident à oublier cette période rien qu'à la seule force de leur présence… et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là ? Avec… lui.

- Pendant toutes ces années où vous avez vécu auprès de lui, je n'étais pas là car nous nous étions brouillés. Il n'acceptait pas que son fils ne suive pas ses traces…même mauvaises !

Mais moi, je voulais simplement vivre une vie normale… mais de plus en plus souvent, je revenais en me rendant invisible à vos yeux, je vous regardais vivre…

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Je sais tout de vous, dit-il avec des yeux brillants.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, elle le repoussa et se leva aussitôt

- Laissez moi au moins une chance !

- Laissez moi tranquille !

Et elle sortie du café, ses talons claquants avec fureur sur le sol, le regard brûlant de l'homme toujours posé sur sa nuque, son dos, ses fesses…

**...**

**Voilaa! Alors, vous avez aimé ? Dites moi tout =)**

**Suis-je encore à la hauteur?^^**

**J'attend vos avis avec impatience...**

**A la prochaine...**

**Mgn'G**


	19. Message à mes lecteurs

Bonjour à tous.

Voila, je sais que ça fait un petit bout de temps que j'ai rien posté, et pourtant j'avais promis…

Cependant ça fait maintenant plus d'un mois et demi que j'ai quelques problèmes de santé et j'ai pas trop le cœur à écrire la suite de cette fic…

J'ai pourtant commencé d'écrire le début du chapitre par fidélité envers tout ceux qui suivent ma fic et m'encouragent. Je vais essayer de poster mais je ne vous promet rien…

Bref, je voulais vous laisser ce petit message pour vous informer un peu et pour que vous ne croyiez pas que j'abandonne ma fic…

A bientôt, j'espère.

Mgn


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà parmi vous, après une très longue période d'absence (que vous me pardonnerez, je l'espère), je le reconnais, absence due aux problèmes dont j'avais fait mention l'année passée et à aux examens que j'ai du passer.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, ravira votre goût pour ma prose.**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

**...**

Chapitre 19.

Des semaines durant, Lily ne revit pas le jeune homme qui en lui rendant visite avait bouleversé ses pensées. Fait ressurgir un passé à peine enfoui. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Severus, même si cela lui faisait mal qu'il puisse y'avoir des secrets entre eux, elle ne voulait pas que le souvenir de l'homme qui l'avait séquestrée vienne à nouveau dresser une barrière entre eux. Mais elle n'étais pas la seule à cacher des choses sous une façade… Il gardait un calme impassible et son masque de fer mais il en coutait à Severus de voir les jours défiler. Chaque nouveau matin rétrécissait le temps qu'il restait avant qu'il ne doive commettre son abominable crime. Il savait qu'après cela, plus jamais il ne serait en paix, sauf si une âme le sauvait… Mais cette âme qu'il avait retrouvé depuis si peu de temps, il risquait de la perdre… Il la voyait déjà filer entre ses doigts, il y'avait plus de silences, plus de soupirs du cœur, la dépression qui s'abattait sur la population sorcière semblait même s'emparer des cœurs les plus vaillants, qui dans un dernier sursaut d'intuition sentaient le malheur arriver à la vitesse de la lumière.

Albus Dumbledore restait songeur quant à la suite des événements. La réapparition de Lily ne figurait bien entendu pas dans son plan qui était de mener Harry jusqu'à sa quête, puis de partir enfin rejoindre ceux qui hantaient encore ses pensées, sa douce Ariana aux cheveux d'or qu'il voyait à la fois dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars, l'implorant de cesser de se battre, de l'aider à revenir la vie, vers la lumière.

Il n'avait pas non plus prévu que sa relation avec le professeur McGonagall prendrait une tournure romantique. Pour lui elle avait toujours été une femme très désirable, mais qu'il plaçait hors de sa portée comme toutes les femmes car malgré sa foi en l'amour, il avait terriblement peur de se retrouver le cœur en mille morceaux pour la seconde fois de son existence. Maintenant, il savait que c'était elle qui aurait le cœur brisé après sa mort…

Il sentait la mort approcher, et avec elle les regrets que l'on accumule tout le long de sa vie, les regrets qu'on éprouve déjà alors que les causes qui les amènent n'ont pas encore eu lieu. C'est ainsi qu'il voyait son maître des potions pâlir d'avantage à chacune de ses visites. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Son cœur criait l'injustice qu'il lui faisait mais il se sentait également heureux de savoir que c'était son ami qui lui donnerait la mort. Cette pensée le réjouissait au même point que l'idée que cette merveilleuse femme qui l'avait élevé lui avait donné la vie. Ainsi, il n'aura jamais laissé sa vie entre de mauvaises mains mais entre celles de deux personnes extraordinaires à ces yeux. Il regrettait d'ailleurs de ne pouvoir pas exprimer à Severus toute l'estime qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

…...

Les semaines passèrent et avec elles s'accentua la menace au dessus de leurs têtes. Un soir, enfin, le plus grand sorcier du monde tomba. Puis se fut le silence.

Lily avait la sensation d'être tombée dans un gouffre sans fond. Severus était parti rejoindre son maître et avec lui il avait emporté son cœur. Elle aurait voulu l'arracher de sa poitrine et l'enterrer dans la terre et la moisissure ou la vermine l'aurait dévoré sans pitié.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis.

Ils lui avaient laissé un mot, lui expliquant la quête des Horcruxes et l'enjoignant de ne pas tenter de les retrouver. Harry ne voulait pas voir sa mère morte de nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle se cache. Ou elle serait un appât pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lily avait réussi à s'échapper du Square ou on l'avait enfermé avec l'aide de sortilèges de haut niveau qu'elle avait facilement contournés avec son incroyable maitrise de la magie.

Elle déambulait tel un zombie dans les rues désertes de Londres. L'envie soudaine lui prit d'aller chez Severus. Elle était presque certaine qu'il n'y serait pas mais elle ressentait le besoin profond de se retrouver là ou ils s'étaient aimés, là ou maintenant elle souhaitait déverser sa rage et la douleur qu'elle contenait. Son esprit n'était plus que désordre, associant les visages d'Albus et Severus, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment l'un avait pu tuer l'autre et elle repoussait, refusait d'accepter cette idée qui la tirait vers la folie.

**...**

Severus buvait un verre de wiski pur feu, assis dans son fauteuil, il noyait son regard dans les flammes qui menaient une danse effrénée dans l'âtre de la cheminée. La couleur du feu lui rappelait Lily. Sa chevelure. Les mouvements de son corps lorsqu'elle se tournait vers lui. Son sourire quand elle le voyait. A présent, elle devait le haïr.

_- Severus, j'ai à vous parler…_

_- Albus, je ne peux pas me résoudre à le faire._

_- C'est bien pour ça que je vous ai appelé, Severus… _

_- Pour me rappeler encore que je vais bientôt devenir un monstre ?_

_- Vous n'aviez pas tant de scrupules quand c'était sous les ordres de Voldemort…_

_Severus caressa son bras gauche à l'écoute de ce nom. Albus posa son regard sur la main de Severus qui se sentit s'embraser._

_- Elle vous brule n'est-ce pas ? Si vous voulez que cela cesse, écoutez moi.._

_- Je ne fais que cela sans avoir l'impression que vous me rendez la pareille._

_- Si, mais vous êtes trop têtu pour vous en rendre compte… maintenant Severus, écoutez moi bien. Il y'a quelques temps, je suis allé à la rencontre d'un vieil ami… un mage aux pouvoirs insoupçonnés mais peu connu dans notre monde. Maintenant, Severus, regardez ma main…_

_Albus remonta lentement sa manche droite et apparait alors une main immaculée. Guérie. _

_Severus le regarda, tétanisé, et se jeta sur Albus en prenant sa main qu'il retourna plusieurs fois, inspecta sous tous les angles._

_- Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Albus…_

_- Certaines choses doivent rester secrètes, parfois, dit le vieil homme en faisant un clin d'œil à son Maître des Potions._

_- Alors vous ne portez plus la malédiction ?_

_- Non._

_- Alors je devrais tuer quelqu'un qui est en parfaite santé et n'a aucune raison de mourir…_

_- Vous ne me tuerez pas._

_- Alors je mourrais…_

_- Severus, lorsque vous jetterez l'Avada kedavra sur moi, je m'endormirais pendant quelques jours. Vous partirez avec Voldemort en le laissant croire que je suis mort. Vous appliquerez à la lettre le plan que nous avons déjà formé. Lorsque je serais enterré, vous reviendrez le soir même et me sortirez de ma tombe blanche… je sais, Severus, c'est dur mais il le faut…_

_- De quoi parlez vous ? Albus vous devenez fou. Personne n'a jamais survécu au sortilège de la mort._

_- Et bien je serais la seule et unique personne dans ce cas là. Votre engagement envers Narcissa Malfoy sera respecté. Vous aurez obéi aux ordres de votre Maître. Et moi je pourrais mettre un terme à cette guerre, avec votre aide et notre jeune sauveur…_

_- Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé au cours de votre rencontre avec cet homme.._

_- Pas maintenant Severus, pas maintenant, répondit-il d'un ton amusé._

Severus reposa son verre, violemment, et quelques gouttes de liquide s'échappèrent pour venir retomber sur le sol. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, que son cœur tout entier allait s'embraser et se transformer en volcan. Il l'aimait. Il voulait la retrouver. Il l'aimait lui, comme un père, et doutait de son esprit. Cette scène qui venait de lui revenir à l'esprit n'était-elle qu'un rêve ? Avait-il vraiment eu cette conversation ? Il fallait qu'il sache… qu'il le retrouve… La tête de serpent qu'était son Maître devait enfin retourner d'où elle vient.

**...**

Lily buvait. Elle s'était habillée différemment de ses habitudes pour passer inaperçu. Dans un bar moldu, dans une petite ville aux alentour de Londres où elle venait souvent avec ses parents et Pétunia, quand elle était petite. Elle buvait pour oublier sa peine et pour sentir le feu envahir son corps et entamer une destruction lente mais efficace avec le temps. Elle avait perdu son bébé… parti jouer les héros dans la nature sans l'emporter avec elle, elle avait ses deux amours, son mentor… elle en venait à penser qu'elle aurait du rester morte. Le bar était désert, à l'exception d'elle et du serveur qui lui lançait parfois des regards désespérés qu'elle voyait du coin de l'œil._ A croire que je fais pitié à tous les serveurs du coin._

Soudain, la porte du bar s'ouvrit et Lily sentit dans ses jambes s'engouffrer un courant d'air frais qui manquait à l'atmosphère chaleureuse du mois de juin. Elle ne prêta pas attention à l'homme qui entra jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'asseoir, à coté d'elle, et qu'elle entende sa voix facilement reconnaissable demander au barman de leur servir un verre, à tous les deux.

- Encore vous ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Et oui… on ne peut pas m'échapper ainsi dit-il en affichant un sourire mi-amusé, mi-charmeur.

Elle se surprit à lui rendre son sourire. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent que Severus avait brisé son cœur…

- On va s'asseoir là bas ? Dit-il en désignant un endroit plus discret, à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes du barman.

- Si ça vous chante.

- Alors comme ça il l'a tué, dit il en s'asseyant. Vous avez vu ce que sont devenues les rues de Londres ? Maintenant, ils torturent carrément les nés moldus en pleine rue…

- On dirait que ça vous fait plaisir. Et non, je n'ai pas remarqué. Je suis enfermée dans une bulle aux vitres teintées de l'intérieur.

- Ouvrez vos yeux… vous êtes une belle femme, vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser sombrer pour un pauvre crétin comme cet homme… j'ai toujours su qu'il avait quelque chose de bizarre…

- Allez vous faire foutre, cracha-elle en se levant

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Pardon. Revenez.

Il prit sa main et la passa sous ses doigts, elle retira vite son bras comme s'il l'avait brulée et s'assis en lui jetant un regard assassin.

- Bon. Crachez le morceau. Vous voulez quoi ?

- J'aimerai vous dédommager de toutes ces années où mon père vous a retenue prisonnière…

- Je ne demande rien… vivez heureux, ce sera pour moi le plus beau des cadeaux que vous puissiez me faire dit-elle d'un ton ou perçait à la fois la sincérité et l'ironie.

- Je ne crois pas si vous saviez…

- Si je savais quoi ?

- Savez-vous qu'il m'a transmis ses pouvoirs ? Son… savoir-faire.

- Vraiment ? Vous…

Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour que je puisse ramener votre ami à la vie…

- Oh Adrian ! Et mon mari…

- Non. C'est trop tard pour lui.

Lily sentit les larmes monter. Jamais James ne pourrait revenir…

- Oh… lâcha t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Et Albus ?

- Il n'est pas trop tard.

- Oh Adrian ! Feriez vous ça pour moi ?

- Je ferais tout, pour vous ! Même si cela doit me priver de ce don car je ne peux l'utiliser qu'une seule fois…

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Mon père s'est toujours arrangé pour rester le Maître de toutes les situations… dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Je suis désolée…

- Pas moi… je suis ravi de pouvoir aider la merveilleuse femme que vous êtes.

- Tss arrêtez de me faire des compliments !

- Ne m'en voulez pas de vous faire la cour…vous êtes si irrésistible…

- Et également fiancée…

- Oh…fiancée ? Vous voulez rire j'espère ! Vous attendez encore un mariage de princesse de cet enfoiré ! Fiancée mais pas mariée… et vous ne le serez jamais… pas à lui, en tout cas.

- Vous pouvez rire mais nous n'avons pas rompu nos vœux. Je me considère encore fiancée à lui-même si… sa voix se brisa. Je ne veux plus en parler. Mêlez vous de vos propres affaires sentimentales, s'il vous arrive d'en avoir. Bon ! vous pourriez vraiment…

- Oui. Allons-y maintenant.

**...**

Ils étaient à présent sur l'Ile. La tombe blanche s'élevait devant eux, majestueuse, si belle, renfermant un être de lumière. Lily s'en approcha et posa une main sur le marbre froid. Une larme vint former une tache sur la roche trop lisse. Adrian se trouvait derrière et posa une main chaude sur son épaule, main que ne sentit pas Lily tellement son émotion l'absorbait.

- Bon… dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Prêt ?

Il hocha la tête et leva sa baguette en murmurant un sortilège, Lily fit de même et ensemble ils ouvrirent le tombeaux qui révéla… une demeure vide.

**...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**

**Mgn'G**


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir à tous (bientôt, les chouettes sortirons de leur nid douillet pour reprendre place dans la vie de nos chers petits sorciers..).**

**Bon, je vais éviter de vous faire du blabla, voilà juste le nouveau chapitre, le chapitre 20, un des derniers avant la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez comme les précédents. Comme d'habitude, j'attend vos impressions et vos commentaires même si la timidité semble de mise chez mes lecteurs qui se font peu présents ;).**

**Bonne lecture**

**...**

Chapitre 20.

Les deux hommes, à l'allure presque identique, se tenaient tous les deux faces à faces, autour de chopes de bière. La mine silencieuse, l'un se tenait la barbe, les yeux perdus dans ses pensées, tandis que l'autre fixait sa moitié d'un œil inquisiteur.

Soudain, il leva un poing et le frappa durement contre la table qui fit sauter leurs chopes, déversant un peu de liquide ambré autour d'eux.

- Dis moi maintenant ! Comment as-tu fais pour devenir insensible au Sortilège de la Mort ! Et comment as-tu fais pour.. Pour.. Briser cette soit disant malédiction.

- Oh, mon cher Aberforth, chaque chose en son temps, comme dirait les moldus. Il n'est pas l'heure d'éclaircir des mystères qui ne sauraient que faire à part davantage de dégâts.

**...**

Lily baissa des yeux révélant un choc profond, remplissant ses yeux d'émeraude d'une parfaite nuance d'incompréhension, mêlée à une panique venant du plus profond de son être. Elle chancela, Adrian la rattrapa dans ses bras, la pressa contre son torse et pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda s'il devait profiter de l'instant pour conquérir ses lèvres printanières. Mais Lily détourna le visage, dissimulant l'écœurement qui la gagnait en voyant que son compagnon de fortune cherchait toujours à la séduire, tout en ne se rendant pas compte de ses pulsions bien trop visibles.

Tout à coup, elle se dégagea violemment de son étreinte, la face rouge de colère, elle donna un coup de pied dans l'air, cherchant à viser une motte de terre et ne réussissant au final qu'à briser un de ses talons.

- COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ? S'emporta-t-elle. Il devrait être là ! Mort ! Nous étions si prêt du but, nous étions prêt, à à à le ramener.. Avec nous… sauver Poudlard… le monde des sorciers.. Sans lui qu'allons nous faire.

Elle tomba dans l'herbe, des larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues devenues blêmes. Elle trébucha et faillit tomber dans le cercueil désormais inoccupé, avant qu'Adrian ne la rattrape d'un bras agile.

- Holà, ma belle, ce n'est pas encore votre heure. Revenez donc par ici, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je vous rappelle que mon heure a DÉJÀ eu lieu. Et je me fiche de vos boutades. Laissez moi tranquille. Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas orchestré toute cette mascarade ?

- Mais calmez vous enfin ! Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua de toute ses forces, comme s'il espérait ainsi pouvoir faire enlever de sa tête ses pensées négatives.

- Lâchez moi !

Elle le repoussa sans ménagement, il se remis sur ses pieds avec force, évitant de peu un plongeon fatal dans la tombe inhabitée.

- Adieu, dit-elle en le foudroyant du regard, avant de transplaner chez elle.

**...**

Une fois dans son appartement, elle eut l'intuition qu'elle n'était pas seule. Plongée dans l'obscurité, elle avançait lentement en tenant sa baguette dans son poing. Elle ne parla pas. Seule sa respiration qui s'accélérait indiquait sa présence. Soudain elle sentit la chaleur des mains aimées se poser sur sa bouche et une main plonger dans sa chevelure.

Elle voulut crier mais sa bouche s'ouvrait contre un mur, un mur qui l'avait tant de fois caressée, qui l'avait aimée pour ce qu'elle était.

- SEVERUS ! Cria-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras avec violence.

Revoyant son visage autrement que dans ses pensées, depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternité, il ne fit pas attention à son comportement répulsif et la regarda tendrement, prenant son doux visage entre ses mains soudain devenues brulantes d'amour et de désir.

- Je… commença-t-il. Avant qu'elle ne le gifle.

- TU L'AS TUÉ! Cracha-t-elle. MAIS COMMENT AS-TU PU ? Je! Il avait confiance en toi ! Mais putain Severus, qu'Est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? Quel genre d'homme est tu devenu ?

- IL LE FALLAIT ! Il m'y a obligé !

- Tu mens.

- Non.

- Preuve ? Mais pourquoi je m'entête à te parler… tu ne le mérite pas… tu serais sans doute capable de me descendre comme tu l'as fait avec lui…

- NON LILY ! Je t'aime ! Rappelant une toute autre scène qui eut lieu entre eux deux il y a quelques temps, il se jeta à ses pieds et embrassa le pan de sa robe qui touchait le sol, serrant de toute ses forces sa taille fine contre son corps amaigri.

- Mais lâche moi ! Elle le repoussa. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse de nouveau confiance, que je te confie mon cœur et mon âme ? Severus, tu m'a encore trahie, comme le jour où tu as entrainé ma perte et celle de James..

- S'il te plait… s'il te plait…

- Non.

- Lily..

- NON !

Couvrant presque sa voix pourtant puissante, un bruit du tonnerre retentit de la cheminée qui trônait dans le salon de Lily. Un nuage de suie en sorti et les aveugla presque, tendit qu'ils aperçurent un éclair vert.

- Coucou, leur dit le vieil homme qui sorti de la cheminée, tel un clown faisant une apparition surprise lors d'une représentation dans un quelconque festival.

- ALBUS ! Eut le temps de crier Lily, avant de s'évanouir.

- Les femmes sont parfois si fragiles… commenta Albus tout en rajustant sa robe, tandis que Severus portait Lily sur le canapé en lui donnant de gentilles claques pour la réanimer.

- Albus… que faites vous ici… nous avions convenu… c'est dangereux…

- Je vous espionnais dans un de mes instruments de magie uniques qui trônaient autrefois dans mon bureau de Poudlard. Votre dispute commençait à chauffer mes oreilles de mage. J'ai besoin de vous DEUX pour que nous puissions réduire Voldemort à l'état de cacahuète grillée. Alors si vous ne trouvez pas de terrain d'entente… j'ai du donc agir.

- J'aurais pu gérer la situation moi-même répliqua Severus, agacé.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Severus le regarda d'un œil courroucé.

- Quoi ? Albus lui fit un sourire d'ange.

Il s'approcha de Lily et caressa son visage doucement. Elle ouvrit ses yeux verts et paru l'éclair de surprise dans ses émeraudes. Albus la secoua légèrement, pressentant qu'elle allait à nouveau s'évanouir.

- Chhh chhh.. remettez vous mon enfant… Je suis vivant. VIVANT ! Le cercueil était d'une qualité extraordinaire. Vous pourrez remercier Severus pour moi ? Je crois l'avoir légèrement vexé et je ne voudrais pas l'importuner encore plus, dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Lily et en jetant un sourire en arrière.

- Albus… murmura-t-elle. Et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Oh oh. Doucement, ma belle. Je ne suis plus de première jeunesse.

- Encore assez pour tester vos talents de comique, dit Severus avec un rictus de vengeance sur ses lèvres fines et pâles. La résurrection vous va si bien. Vous avez l'air complètement pimpant, prêt à emmener cette chère Minerva danser dans quelque bouge infâme où votre frère doit sans doute avoir des relations très… disons… charnelles.

Albus rougit au nom de Minerva, Lily lui fit un clin d'œil, annonçant de jolies scènes où elle lui indiquerait comment s'y prendre avec celle qui l'aimait, mais plus tard, quand cette guerre serait finie, quand ils iraient mieux, quand les plaies seraient fermées, quand le ciel recouvrira sa couleur de bonheur et leurs cœur l'amour de la vie qui les emplissait auparavant.

- Albus, vous m'expliquerez, n'Est-ce pas ? Je sais que nous n'avons pas le temps mais…

- Oui.

- Merci. Je ferais bien de m'excuser auprès d'Adrian, je l'ai accusé de toutes sortes de choses lorsque nous avons vu que la tombe était vide… il m'avait promis qu'il vous ferait revenir parmi nous… mais alors. L'a-t-il fait ? C'est ça ! Il voulait simplement me faire la surprise.

- Non, dit Albus en se triturant la barbe. Ce n'est pas lui.

- Mais ! Comment as t-il su, alors ?

- Hi hi hi.

- ALBUS ! Cessez de faire le gamin.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous n'avons pas le temps.

- Mais…

- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS !

Severus et Lily sursautèrent sur cet élan de fureur et, l'instant de quelques secondes ils eurent sous leurs yeux un aperçu de ce qu'était et de ce qu'est encore le Vrai, le Grand et respecté, le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, Albus Dumbledore… et ils ne doutèrent pas du succès de leur mission, maintenant qu'il était de nouveau à leurs cotés.

- Au fait, à propos de cet Adrian, dit Severus en se tournant vers Lily,… tu…

- Quoi ? Je ?

- Tu… je vous ai vu ensemble !

- Et alors ? Oh Severus ! Tu m'espionnes ? Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant en s'avançant vers lui.

- Mais non je

- Salaud de sbire de Voldemort.

- Lily, tout ce que je l'ai fait je l'ai fait pour toi. Même m'associer avec une tête de serpent. Quand à cet Adrian, dit-il avec une répugnance non feinte, il est amoureux de toi !

- Oh Severus, arrête cette crise de jalousie ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas à craindre que je te quitte ou que je te trompe…même si parfois… tu m'as déçu Severus… profondément… Même vous, Albus, dit-elle en le regardant, vous auriez du me prévenir de votre petit arrangement ! Severus, je n'ai aimé que trois hommes dans ma vie. D'un amour profond. James…Harry, et le troisième, je crois que tu sais au fond de toi de qui il s'agit dit-elle en prenant sa main qu'elle posa contre son cœur.

- Lily…

- Non.. Ne parle pas… je sais. Maintenant j'aimerai qu'Harry revienne. S'il vous plait, Albus.

- C'est plus compliquez que vous ne sembler le penser…

- Vous avez médité des projets dans mon dos avec mon fils cracha-t-elle. VOUS VOUS DEVEZ DE ME LE RAMENER EN VIE!

- Il reviendra. Il sera là. Je vous le promet.

- Albus si vous me mentez… je vous tuerai de mes propres mains… si vous me promettez quelque chose que vous ne sauriez m'offrir..

- Vous ai-je déjà fait des promesses vaines ?

- Pas à mon souvenir.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Vous avez fini ? Lança Severus, l'oublié de la conversation.

**...**

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient tous les trois affalés dans l'herbe, dans les landes écossaises, respirant l'air doux de lavande, en rêvant au jour où ils retrouveraient le confort et la stabilité qui leur avait toujours fait défaut…

Harry s'escrimait à entrer en contact avec une âme qui serrait en possession de l'Autre miroir. Le miroir de Sirius, pensa-t-il avec tristesse.

Albus, murmura-t-il…

Il était tombé par hasard sur un numéro de la gazette du sorcier, abandonné par terre, lors de leurs escapades, et ils avaient appris par ce biais qu'Il était mort… Lui… son Maître… celui qui faisait presque la figure de père, ou de grand père. Il n'avait même pas pu lui exprimer sa gratitude avec tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'il lui vouait… il s'en voulait pour ça… leur brusque et rapide fuite lui avait donné le sentiment de s'enfuir tel un voleur et le fait de n'avoir pas pu voir son cher Professeur, presque ami, accentuait ce sentiment et cette culpabilité qui lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il se mettait à y penser.

Il aperçut soudain Son visage dans le miroir et tomba à la renverse. Ces deux acolytes le regardèrent d'un air inquiet.

- Harry ? Couina Hermione.

- J'ai eu une hallucination, murmura Harry, en frottant ses yeux comme un bébé tout juste réveillé.

- C'est bien moi, Harry, murmura à nouveau le visage du Sage.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds et lâcha: je deviens définitivement fou. Dingue. Ron, prend le miroir et dit moi si tu vois Dumbledore… Ron s'exécuta, Harry ferma les yeux en espérant sortir d'un quelconque rêve quand soudain il entendit son meilleur ami s'exclamer;

- PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN !

- Merci, je ne suis pas sourd malgré mon vieil âge.

- Professeur ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui Miss Granger ?

- Mais vous êtes morts !

- Apparemment, pas encore.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je ne suis PLUS mort. Je vous expliquerai en temps voulu.

- Harry, combien d'horcruxes avez-vous détruits ?

- Ben, réussi à articuler Harry, encore abasourdi, il y a déjà l'anneau, le journal…

- Je sais ! Les autres ?

- Le médaillon.

- Severus me l'a dit.

- QUOI ?

- Continue s'il te plait.

- CE SALE RAT DES CACHOTS NOUS ESPIONNE ?

- CONTINUE! C'EST UN ORDRE, MONSIEUR POTTER !

- On a réussi à dégoter la coupe…

- ça va je sais, j'ai lu dans les journaux, la discrétion n'est pas votre fort lorsqu'il s'agit de cambrioler une banque.

- Hé! Allez y vous ! Vous frotter à des Gobelins hauts comme le chat d'Hermione (QUOI?), qui en plus de ça vous… tripotent les parties intimes… Harry en frissonna de dégout tandis qu'Albus étouffait le rire qui menaçait de détruire son édifice d'homme Sérieux.

- Bon… Harry… je suis avec ta mère. Et Severus. Elle voulait juste te dire qu'el..

- Je t'aime, mon garçon, dit Lily tout en poussant Albus et en lui arrachant le miroir des mains.

- Maman ! S'exclama Harry. Moi aussi je… qui est derrière toi ?

- Mais rien, personne mon garçon.

- SALE TRAITRE hurla Harry. VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ! DEGAGEZ! NE LES APPROCHEZ PAS!

- Mais voyons mon garçon, répliqua Albus, ne vois-tu pas que me revoilà parmi vous ? Severus a juste exécuté ce que je lui avais demandé, tout en sachant que je reviendrai par un moment connu de seulement… deux ou trois personnes. Calme toi, prenez soin de vous tous les trois et continuez votre quête.

- QUELLE QUÊTE ? Beugla Lily.

- Maman, ça ne te regarde pas. Et vous, ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ! Si vous laissez ma mère, et vous-même, avec ce traitre attaché aux bottes de Voldemort (Hermione cria, sachant que le tabou impliquant le nom de Voldemort était encore d'application), je reviens immédiatement. VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

- Harry, tu ne vas pas..

Mais il avait déjà coupé la communication.

Les trois jeunes adultes se rassemblèrent et transplantèrent avant que l'on ne les retrouve. Harry était décidé à protéger sa mère. La folie qu'est l'amour menaçait à nouveau de réduire leurs efforts à néant mais il ne pouvait pas laisser une nouvelle catastrophe mortelle se produire.

**...**

**A bientôt.**

**Mgn'G**


End file.
